


Eagles and Robins

by RaysTheDead



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Crossover, Multi, My Unit | Byleth Twins, My Unit | Reflet | Robin Twins, Retelling, i just finished bl and im crying hbu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 62,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaysTheDead/pseuds/RaysTheDead
Summary: The Eisner twins and house leaders find an unconscious man shortly after their mock battle finishes. He bears no wounds, but his memories are lost, leaving him with little more than his name and a keen eye for tactics. They believe him to be a valuable asset, and bring him to the monastery where he quickly finds a lot more than he bargained for.
Comments: 176
Kudos: 155
Collections: Quality Fics





	1. I see you're awake now

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few notes! Both Byleths and Robins are twins in this au, Byleth/Robin are male, Beleth(Bel)/Reflet(Lette) are female. I think retelling the whole game is a grand ambition, but I want to at least cover the main plot points.

“Professor, we have to do something.”

“What do you propose we do?”

“I…”

Robin’s eyes opened, slowly and blearily. Five figures stood above him… fives faces too many for him to make sense of.

“It’s good to see you’re awake now.” A girl, with stark white hair and lilac eyes smiled down at him.

“There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, I know…” Was that his mouth those words came from? They seemed like they were hammered into his heart, like a ritual. A man with dark green hair was extending a gloved hand to him, and Robin took it before he could even open his mouth.

“Are you alright? You must have taken quite a fall, you were almost certainly unconscious.” A blond-haired blue-eyed boy spoke, his brow leaving concerned creases in his skin.

“I… think I am.” Robin gave himself a once-over, brushing some of the remains of the muck from his clothes.

“Say, what’s your name stranger? I can’t say I’ve seen you around the monastery before.” A boy with green eyes, and dark hair with a single braid spoke, his charming smile catching Robin off guard.

“My name it’s… ah…” The pause seemed to last forever, Robin could feel himself sweating bullets with each passing second. Why couldn’t he think of his own name? Every time he tried, the words wouldn’t form, he had nothing. Well, not quite nothing. He was left with an overbearing sense of familiarity and one, single name that he knew wasn’t his. Chrom. But it wasn’t his name… was it? Who was Chrom? Did he know a Chrom? “Robin…” he whispered, Chrom had said that name before when talking to him. Robin, that must be it.

“You can’t remember your own name?” A green haired woman shared a look with the green haired man next to her, the two were so alike, they had to be related. Robin pushed the thought to the back of his mind, that was a problem for later.

“Robin.” He spoke louder this time, more clearly. “I think.”

“You think?” The dark-haired boy laughed.

“It isn’t funny, Claude. He could have gotten hurt in our mock battle, none of us saw him until now.” If looks could kill, the white-haired girl would have caused a massacre then and there. Claude grinned and shook his head.

“Edelgard has a point, I’m afraid. Are you sure you are not hurt, Robin? Is your head alright?” The blond-haired boy’s concern returned.

“I don’t feel like I’m in any pain.” Robin pressed around the back of his head, but found nothing to suggest an injury. “Um, that is… where exactly am I?” He looked around, but saw only an empty green that had seemingly been used for a mock battle, as Edelgard mentioned. Barricades and cover were set up by a gathering of trees, broken weapons and mud skids covered the area.

“This is a training ground near Garreg Mach Monastery.” The green-haired man spoke, and pointed over Robin’s shoulder, where a magnificent structure sat in the mountains, Robin could only stare in awe. “How did you get here?”

“I… well, I um…” Robin felt his ears redden as he failed to remember anything before a few minutes ago.

“You don’t remember.” The green haired woman nodded to her lookalike.

“Could this be amnesia?” The blond-haired boy blinked, Robin could practically see the realisation hit him second by second.

“Funny you should mention that, I…” Robin paused, “I believe this isn’t the first time I’ve experienced amnesia. This all seems… strangely familiar.” Robin turned to look to the monastery again, but it stirred no memories. But this conversation _did._

“We’ve got to get you checked out by Professor Manuela at the infirmary right away.” Edelgard held Robin’s arm a tad too suddenly for his liking, causing him to flinch.

“W-Wait, I-” But Robin’s words were lost as the other four exchanged words of agreement, he sighed and allowed them to bring him along to this monastery. With any luck, a monastery provided clerics, who may provide healing… or at least answers.

“I must apologize, we haven’t even introduced ourselves properly yet.” The blond boy smiled “I am Dimitri, Leader of the Blue Lions house at the Officer’s Academy at the monastery.”

“And you two are Claude and Edelgard…” Robin made a note to remember each name, he had a feeling many more were down the line.

“Good thing you catch on quick stranger.” Claude laughed heartily. “I lead the Golden Deer house, Edelgard leads the Black Eagles. Those two up ahead are our professors, Byleth and Beleth. Don’t ask me about their father’s taste in names, he’s an intimidating guy and I’m not about to make him angry.” Claude grinned along, but Robin was still lost in thought. Twins with similar names… It was hauntingly familiar to him, but the thought was lost.

“Just ‘Bel’ please.” Beleth turned to face Robin briefly.

“Oh, of course!” Robin’s breath hitched. “I’m very pleased to meet you all, and grateful for your help.”

“What Claude and Dimitri neglect to mention that we are no ordinary students at the Officer’s Academy,” Edelgard was at Robin’s side in an instant, “I am the Imperial princess and future Emperor of Adrestia, Dimitri is Crown Prince of Faerghus, and Claude is the heir of House Riegan, leaders of the Leicester Alliance.”

“I apologize, had I known I was in such royal company I would have minded my manners, your-”

“That is precisely why I did not mention it.” Dimitri smiled, doing his best to put Robin at ease. “No need for formalities, please.”

“Looks like we won’t have time for the niceties, your royal highnesses.” Claude spoke with a turn in his voice that caught Robin’s ear, but the dragging of metal drew his attention away before he could make anything of it, the professors had drawn their swords.

“Bandits, up ahead.” Edelgard’s brow furrowed as she turned an axe in her hands. “Leave it to us Robin, we’ll-”

“Wait.” Robin placed a hand in front of Edelgard, stopping her in her tracks. Four bandits stood ahead of them blocking the path, yet there were six of them, that couldn’t be all their men… sure enough, Robin heard a rustle from the trees along the path. “Get back!” He roared, Pushing Edelgard out of the path of a soaring arrow with one arm, and swinging at the tree with the other. Robin was bothered by how unsurprised he was when the tree burst into flames. At least he had an answer for the book that was strapped to his waist, but what about the sword?

“A second batch of them…” Claude drew his bow, making use of the missed arrow.

“They’ve got us from all sides.” Dimitri’s shoulders grew stiff and hunched as he gripped his lance.

“Not quite.” Robin grinned, and pointed to the bandits scrambling away from the blazing tree, Byleth turned to face him.

“You can’t be suggesting we…”

“Dimitri, Edelgard, you two stick to the rear and cut down anyone that comes too close. Claude and I will run just ahead, seeing as we can safely attack from a distance. Byleth, Bel, you two watch the front, and guide us.” Robin hadn’t the slightest clue where the ideas he was producing were coming from, but all at once he seemed to be in his element, his anxieties of amnesia and who Chrom was taking a backseat, survival was the only option. Thankfully, there were no objections to his plan.

“I know an entrance to the monastery we can get to from this way, come on.” Bel was the first to take off, rushing ahead, Byleth following shortly after her.

“Let’s hope this plan of yours works, I appreciate you keeping me out of harm’s way.” Claude snickered as he fired an arrow, halting the advance of one bandit, before Edelgard cut him down with her axe.

“Until you figure out how to shoot from a short distance, it’s imperative you stay away front the frontlines.” Robin felt as though he were repeating the words form somewhere, but where he heard them from first was a total mystery. His main focus was attacking the bandits without causing, or worsening, a forest fire. He looked ahead, the professors sliced a path through branches, bushes, and bandits alike with ease. Things were looking hopeful, the monastery was in sight.

“Kids!” A man’s voice cried as soon as the group entered a clearing, and the professors changed direction sharply, Claude grabbed Robin by his sleeve to pull him in the right direction, Edelgard and Dimitri now running alongside them.

“Your Highness!”

“Lady Edelgard!”

 _“Claude?!”_ Several voices joined in. Two towering and muscular men, one tall raven-haired boy, and a girl with bright pink hair wielding an axe like it was made of paper.

“No time to talk!” Claude spun on his heels and drew his bow again, though the bandits came to a grinding halt as soon as they entered the clearing. The eldest man with mousey hair needed to only take a few steps forward and cross his arms before the bandits began backing away. Robin imagined he must have made a terrifying sight, especially with the professors either side of him, swords at the ready. Robin felt small pricks of lightning crackle across his palm in anticipation, but the bandits cleared off before the need for another spell. He straightened his posture and grinned confidently.

“Your highness, who is this man?” The younger, but equally intimidating man spoke, standing at Dimitri’s side with such a strong intent of both servitude and protection, Robin felt his memories stir again, he placed a hand over his head, wincing at the sharp pain it brought.

“You okay kid?” The elder man placed a hand on his shoulder, he dwarfed Robin almost comically.

“I’m fine,” Robin hissed through gritted teeth “I’m just missing a few memories.”

“Dedue, this is Robin, we found him while clearing up after the mock battle, he appeared to be in quite a state… but I must say Robin, your battle skills are as sharp as they come. You never mentioned you were a mage.”

“I didn’t know until sparks started shooting from my hands.” Robin gave a half-hearted laugh, already exhausted by this amnesia he was battling.

“Your sword,” Bel spoke “it’s a Levin sword, use by those skilled in both magic and sword-fighting.”

“Huh, so I _do_ know how to use it…” Robin closed his hand around the hilt and held the sword, feeling the weight of it in his hand, feeling his magic bleed into the steel.

“Wait, hold on a moment, just how many memories are you missing?” The elder man spoke, brow furrowed.

“Pretty much all of them, aside from his own name and battle skills.” Claude’s smile was as carefree as ever.

“Which is exactly why we need to return to the monastery to get him seen by Professor Manuela as soon as possible.” Edelgard’s voice was adamant, Robin only wished he could understand the intent behind her insistence. Surely there wasn’t a limited window for him to acquire his own memories… was there? The thought ate at Robin all the way back to the Monastery, he hardly had the time to observe the fantastic structure he was entering. What if he couldn’t get them back? What then? Would he build a new life for himself here? What of his family, did he have any? Anxieties swirled in his mind, interrupted only by a gentle nudge from Byleth.

“Thank you for your help with the students.” He spoke softly, Robin almost struggled to hear him over the three house leaders’ bickering, and laughter.

“It’s no problem, really.” Robin dismissed him, but Byleth was not so easily convinced.

“I’ve been here for less than a month… and already I long to protect them.”

“I understand exactly what you mean.” Robin gave a small smile. “There was someone I wished to protect long ago… it pains me, not knowing who they are. The mind forgets, but the emotions remain.”

“I’m sorry.” Byleth spoke softly. “Hopefully Manuela will have more answers for you.” The professors and the elder man, who Robin came to know as Jeralt, stopped outside a room, knocking on the door. “In the meantime, my sister and I will inform the Archbishop of your presence. She might know something.”

“She always seems to have the answers, whether she gives them or not is a different question.” Bel muttered through a sigh, and Robin watched Jeralt’s facial expression get caught between a smile, and a regretful sigh.

* * *

Manuela provided little guidance on amnesia, recommending only to follow what he felt familiar without straining his head too much. However she did provide some useful insight, Robin bore no recent injuries, but a lot of battle scars, along with a curious mark on the back of his hand. Six eyes in an inverted arch, with interlocking zig-zags at the bottom. Robin prayed to whoever would listen that it was not a bad omen. Edelgard seemed incredibly keen on getting Robin seen to by another professor, Hanneman. The man specialised in “crestology” and though Robin had never heard such a study before, he was fascinated. Powers, blessings, gifts from a goddess passed down through generations, giving powers to their descendants! Though Edelgard seemed less than thrilled by the idea.

“Crests never usually appear physically on the body, but I suppose there certainly is a first time for everything. Though I’ve never seen a crest such as this before…” Hanneman pondered. “Can you conjure it?”

“What do you mean?” Robin blinked.

“Edelgard, would you mind?” Hanneman turned to Edelgard, she nodded, and a symbol which Robin concluded must be her “crest” appeared above her palm, hanging in the air, blazing red. Robin mimicked her movements, but the only magic that came to him were the spells he knew.

“I don’t think I can.” Robin withdrew his hand, but Hanneman took it once more.

“No matter, simply place it over this device right here-” Robin’s palm was placed over a soft purple light, which almost felt warm, but a cold black bolt took away any feeling of ease. The bolt ricocheted around the room, bouncing off bookcases, the walls, the floor, until eventually hitting Robin square in the chest, and melting into his body as though it were returning to him. He was thankful no-one was hurt, but Hanneman’s eyes were filled with fascination.

“How incredible!” He cried, making both Robin and Edelgard jolt.

“Professor Hanneman, is everything alright?” Dimitri’s voice was accompanied by thumping at the door, Edelgard spun on her heels to open it a crack.

“Everything’s fine. Professor Hanneman is trying to investigate Robin’s crest is all.” She spoke calmly, but with an edge of annoyance in her voice.

“You have a crest?” Claude’s head poked around the door faster than Edelgard could shut it.

“What on earth is all this commotion for?” Manuela’s voice carried into the room.

“I was hoping to ask this in private, but I suppose I am left with no choice.” Edelgard’s brow furrowed. “Robin, professors, is there any chance that this amnesia could be induced by a traumatic event?” Her words left the room silent. Hanneman and Claude’s fascination with Robin’s mark suddenly dulled, Dimitri’s face fell, Manuela managed a composed sigh.

“It can be, but I think there would be a lot more signs than this, my dear.” Manuela finally spoke.

“Professor Hanneman, the colour of Robin’s hair seems odd for one so young, wouldn’t you say?” Edelgard turned to the other professor, who stroked his chin in thought.

“Well _I_ think it looks rather fetching on such a young man!” Manuela protested, but all eyes were on Hanneman.

“I understand what you are implying Edelgard, but as professor Manuela said, there would be far more evidence that what we see here. Robin, if you would allow me to study-”

“Robin,” Byleth and Bel stood at the door of Hanneman’s office. Robin felt his breath hitch, being pulled in so many directions at once did nothing to help him process his surroundings. “Your presence is required in the audience chamber.” Bel spoke, then gave a small smile. “Don’t worry, the Archbishop just wants to meet you.” Robin felt a twist in his gut, despite Bel’s advice. He removed his hand from Hanneman’s grasp and followed the twins to the audience chamber down the hall, staring at the reddish mark on his hand all the way there. “Does it bother you?” Bel peered at the mark.

“I didn’t notice it at first, truthfully. I wonder what it means.” Robin rubbed at the mark, it felt just like ordinary skin. Nothing would be amiss to a blind man.

“Don’t let Hanneman concern you, he’s already in the process of figuring out our crests too.” Byleth spoke over his shoulder as he pushed the doors to the audience chamber open. Robin froze, and stared in awe at the beautiful hall he stood in, his footsteps echoing off each and every surface, the serenity in the air, and the peaceful smile on the woman who stood before him.

“Welcome,” she spoke so calmly, completely at odds with the man next to her who looked as though he was tensing every muscle he could, “you must be Robin.”

“I am, your…”

“Your Grace.” The man frowned at him.

“Your Grace.” Robin repeated, bowing his head.

“Please, be at ease. I am Lady Rhea, the archbishop of the monastery here at Garreg Mach, and this is Seteth.” Her voice was like music, Robin felt his memories stir again as he gazed upon the green-haired woman stood before him, the picture of grace and elegance, but focused on her words instead. “I understand that you appear to have lost your memories, and were found by our students and professors.”

“That’s right.” Robin responded quietly.

“You also instructed them to take up a tactical formation when you were attacked, saving them all.”

“I-I wouldn’t necessarily call it saving them… they’re all very capable people.”

“I hope you understand that flattering our faculty will get you nowhere.” Seteth shook his head. Robin inhaled sharply, apologies practically falling from his lips until Lady Rhea spoke again.

“Peace, Seteth. This man is seeking asylum, and the church will of course offer it.” Rhea smiled lovingly as Robin’s eyes widened.

“Thank you so very much, that’s very kind of you…” He began,

“Seteth, we understand you will familiarise Robin with contributions that must be made to the monastery. My brother and I have discussed this, and have a proposition to make.” Bel spoke, Seteth gave her a raised eyebrow in return.

“Robin’s tactical strength gave us an edge when we were in battle. My sister and I agree that such battle skill should not go to waste, especially not in the Officer’s Academy. We’ve consulted with our father as well, and believe Robin would be best put to use teaching the students, as an assistant, seminar leader, or guest lecturer.”

Teaching? Robin pondered the idea, the more he thought about it, the more thrilled he felt. He had a vague recollection, standing around a table, instructing troops where to go, tutoring a young girl from a tactics book, challenging her skills… the idea seemed incredibly pleasant to him.

“I have no objections.” Lady Rhea was the first to respond.

“Rhea!” Seteth blurted out “why are you so insistent that we hire strangers to teach the children of the monastery?” Robin felt the overwhelming urge to apologize rising again, until he remembered he was not the one who suggested the idea.

“Seteth, had you been there today, you would understand. In an instant we had a plan, a formation, casualties were kept to a minimum, and we sustained incredibly few injuries.” Bel pressed, much to Seteth’s horror.

“The Eisner siblings clearly trust you, Robin. As will I.” Rhea smiled “I should like to observe your time here at the monastery, we will know if you are not succeeding by the outcome of your students’ exams and performance.” Robin flinched with the additional pressure. “Professors Hanneman and Manuela will observe your sessions, along with the lectures of the siblings. Rest assured Seteth, no harm will come to our students.”

“I still have so many questions…” Robin intended for his remark to be kept to himself. Alas, Rhea heard it.

“And they will be answered in time, Robin.” She smiled. “For now, introduce yourself to the students, the faculty will determine your timetable, should you agree to teach at the academy.”

“Of course,” Robin smiled, “I’m looking forward to it.”

* * *

“Most curious that one.” Sothis pondered, sat upon her throne. The Eisner twins were not quite yet used to hearing each other’s thoughts when speaking with the girl. “There is something different about him, something that I do not trust… and yet, I do.”

“I felt it too.” Bel spoke up.

“Do you believe he has truly lost his memories, or do you believe him to be a liar? And what of that mark upon his hand that Hanneman was so interested in? I have never seen such a crest, nor magic that behaves in such a way.” Sothis’s eyes bore into each twin in turn, daring them to speak.

“The way he cast his spells was different too.” Byleth held his chin in thought. “He carries a tome.”

“I feel like I cannot deny he’s telling the truth… I almost want to be skeptical of the situation, logically I should. But there is something about him…” Bel furrowed her brow in thought, matching her brother’s expression. “I just know Rhea knows something too…”

“Well, let us hope that he is telling the truth. A man with no memories cannot remember a plot to harm yourselves, or your students after all.” Sothis smirked slightly, then yawned. “For now, let us observe him closely. If he proves to be no threat, we shall soon see.” Sothis settled upon her throne, her eyelids drooping softly, the twins shared a glance.

“Sister…” Byleth began, Sothis opened one eye. It was not often the twins spoke among themselves in this place.

“Your intuition is better than mine, brother. However I have an overwhelming feeling that this is something greater than we can expect.” Bel’s hands balled into fists, only releasing at a sigh.

“We will be safe.” Byleth nodded. “We have her now.” Both twins looked to Sothis, who exaggerated a huff and turned away from them.

“Begone with you both! I am… so terribly tired.” Sothis yawned again, and the twins slowly felt their minds returning to their bodies as they lay in their quarters. Sleeping in different rooms was almost foreign to them after sharing a small home or a tent while on the road. They both appreciated the space, and freedom, but neither could deny they missed seeing their sibling’s chest rising and falling from across the room during insomnia-filled nights such as this. They lay there, sleepless and staring into the ceiling, still unsure what to make of their new colleague, or what he would bring.


	2. Answers beget questions, questions beget answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love on this so far! I'm really enjoying writing this one <3

Robin takes to the classes rather quickly. Bel teaches the Blue Lions, Byleth teaches the Golden Deer, Manuela teaches the Black Eagles. When asked, Hanneman declared something about private students and tutoring. Robin tried pushing him further interested in joining this tutoring, but the man seemed in an awful hurry to be left alone with a rather shady-looking merchant. Robin made a note to look out for him in the future.

Manuela stifled a yawn from the back of the classroom, any frustration Robin had with her being unable to observe his first lecture accordingly was lost in anxiety and strategies. One by one, the students poured in. Robin had watched them learn from Manuela, eaten meals with them, talked with them… he liked to think he had a good grip on their personalities, and how they learned. The students likely thought the same of him as well, though that was about to change. He was _Professor_ Robin now, and he did not intend to go easy on them.

Edelgard von Hresvelg, the future emperor and house leader, along with her retainer Hubert von Vestra were first in the room, bright and early as always. Edelgard was incredibly talented with an axe, as Hubert was with his magic, but Edelgard had a tendency to overlook the finer details in a battle, while Hubert seemed to spend his time encouraging her every move. Hubert was… less than ideal when it came to being a team player, his focus was fixed on Edelgard, which was brilliant for a retainer, but not as a team.

Petra Macneary came soon after, the princess of Brigid. She battled with the language of Fódlan each day, and Robin made sure to commend her for it. She was incredibly sprightly, and talented with a sword, dodging hits and landing brilliant blows almost effortlessly. Though he had yet to witness it, Robin believed she was quite the hunter too. Alas, communication issues had come up rather a lot, not only with the language barrier, but Petra seemed to have trouble listening when focused on battle.

Ferdinand von Aegir came striding in, walking proudly to a desk near the front. Brilliant at bringing a lance down upon his enemies, excellent in tactical theory, but left much to be desired in practise. He would often remain unobservant of his surroundings, accidentally stepping into an archer or caster’s range. Robin had also taken note of how he takes words to heart so quickly, his latest upset being when Dorothea had brushed him off in the dining hall.

Bernadetta von Varley meekly joined and sat at the back of the classroom, desperate not to be noticed. It was a treat to see her outside of her room for a change. Robin was ever so grateful that she favoured staying at the edge of a battle, and raining arrows from a distance… but this went too far on numerous occasions. If she had been a slight braver at times, even by just a step, her arrows could stop many enemy hits to her allies.

Dorothea Arnault joined, saying her hellos to everyone, especially Manuela. She made for a fine mage, eager to pick up the sword as well, though spells were clearly her forte. Her defence was lacking, and her eagerness to protect her peers and join in on the fray was known to get her hit a few times too many in battle.

Caspar von Bergliez was practically dragging Linhardt von Hevring through the door, the latter with his nose buried in a book. Casper thought with his heart and his fists, rather than with his brain. The Black Eagles were an ambitious lot in battle, but Caspar was the worst of them all. Robin had only been here for a meager week and he had already pulled him away from numerous scraps with other students. However, his strength was astonishing! The boy was much more muscular than he appeared, and he was a sight to behold mid-fight. Linhardt frustrated Robin especially, even now. The boy had potential, barrels of it, but ignored anything he wasn’t interested in. The second a conversation turned to something that didn’t grip him, one of three things would happen. He would tune it out, leave immediately, or fall asleep. He made for an excellent mage, excelling in healing, but he lacked the motivation to do anything outside his specific field of interest.

Robin did not intend to go easy on his students, and he would bet that they didn’t intend to go easy on him either.

“There are ten of us in this room,” Robin spoke firmly, skipping the formalities and introductions, he began drawing a grid on the chalkboard with a star at the square in the top-centre, “and we have each been assigned to protect one person. This person, while capable of fighting, is vital to a cause, and cannot be harmed grievously. Flying units approach from the east, south, and west. How do you proceed?” Caspar’s hand shot up instantly. “Caspar?”

“I’ll stand right next to them, no matter what, and beat down anyone who comes near!” He was bursting with enthusiasm, Robin returned his smile, and wondered if Caspar could detect what was behind it.

“So you’ll stand here, correct?” Robin wrote Caspar’s initials next to the star. “A pegasus knight approaches from the east, for the sake of argument, we’ll say you beat them. However, while your back was turned, two more have approached, and have begun attacking our ally.” Robin drew a wing in each of the surrounding squares. Caspar’s mouth opened, then closed. “You have _ten units_.” Robin hinted, then looked around at the class, prompting them. Edelgard’s hand was raised.

“I shall stand on one side of the ally to the west, while Hubert will stand next to me at the northwest,” sensing there was more to her plan, Robin wiped off the marks from the previous strategy, and invited Edelgard to write her own on the board. “Ferdinand shall stand to the south, Caspar to the east. Bernadetta and Dorothea shall stand at southeast and southwest, you shall stand to the northeast. Petra shall be positioned at the west in front of me and will act as a mobile unit, her and Bernadetta shall quickly take out the fliers.”

“And what of your healers? Professor Manuela and Linhardt?” Robin inquired, and watched as Edelgard revised her plan.

“Ferdinand and Caspar shall move one step forward to allow the healers to stand closer to the ally.” Edelgard adjusted her plan.

“What are everyone’s thoughts on this formation?” Robin turned to the class, Bernadetta looked as though she had something so say, but did not raise her hand. Ferdinand spoke up instead.

“It certainly is not an awful plan, however one must consider your placement of Dorothea and Bernadetta, you have left them within easy reach of the enemy!” Ferdinand took pride in his words, Robin pretended not to notice the twitch in Edegard’s brow.

“Ferdinand has a point, however…” Robin drew a mock-up of the enemies approaching “with you stood at the ally’s side with Petra in front of you and allies either side of you, your enemies will have the advantage. You cannot attack from a distance, can you?”

“No, professor.” Edelgard responded coldly.

“You have placed yourself there as a last line of defense for the ally, correct? You intended to have Petra act as a mobile unit, but unfortunately her placement leaves you more open than you intended.” Robin demonstrated with an enemy approaching her diagonally. “You intend for Petra to either fall or move in battle, but she could easily be locked in,” Robin drew fliers adjacent to Petra’s position, “leaving you also locked in.”

“You didn’t tell us how many enemies there would be!” Bernadetta shouted from the back of the room, her eyes widening with dread and blood rushing to her face as the class turned around to face her. Robin spoke up before she had the chance to stammer an apology.

“Exactly! In a real-life battle, you don’t always have the time to assess how many enemies are after you! You can’t always account for reinforcements.” Robin turned back to Edelgard “Which is why I must commend you on your strategy, you chose a fortress approach. Your placement of your allies could use work, but the formation is there, and I can see your intent.” Robin dismissed her back to her seat. “Anyone else?” He was thrilled to see Linhardt’s hand raised. Linhardt offered a much more risky formation, which wasn’t impossible to pull off, but would require great skill, especially in the mages and archers.

“Why don’t you show us how you would do it professor?” Caspar grinned up from his haphazard notes, gods only knew how he could read his own handwriting. Robin thought for a moment, before drawing out a formation.

Each space directly around the ally was empty, save for those that were diagonal. He placed Linhardt, Dorothea, Bernadetta, and Hubert diagonal from the ally. Edelgard to the West, Ferdinand to the South, and Caspar to the East.

“In an ideal world, we would have more units.” He added himself, Petra, and Manuela in front of three of the ranged units. “But this is what I would initially work with. It would take some clever footwork and a lot of shuffling healing spells and items around, but…” Robin paused. Was he repeating himself? He looked to his students, they were all either writing, or watching diligently. “Ideally, we would want an armoured knight, here, a mounted knight…” what was he talking about? He had neither! “Perhaps Petra upon a mount, possibly Bernadetta too, if not a sniper…” Why did this seem so hauntingly familiar to him? He felt it, right on the edge of his mind. _Remember, damn it!_ He willed himself, but with no such luck. He must have used this tactic before… but the circumstance evaded him. All he knew was that the ally in the middle had to be protected above all else.

His mind strained from the memory, (or rather, trying to retrieve it) and he set the class some assigned reading, and additional tasks should they finish early. He traced out the map onto his journal, and began placing units he seemed to recall. _A great knight here… an assassin? No, not yet, a myrmidon here. I was here, a great lord next to me…_

A great lord. Chrom.

His head pounded. Who was Chrom? Who was he to Robin? Clearly someone important, he would not place him in such a way otherwise…

“Professor?” Robin removed his head from his hands to find Linhardt peeking eagerly over the stack of books on Robin’s desk. “You know, Hanneman didn’t quite figure out that mark on your hand, did he?” Linhardt was giving him a gentle smile, but Robin saw a spark in his eyes.

“What about your reading, and your tasks?”

“Yes, yes, I’ve already finished them. I would like to pursue some independent study, if you wouldn’t mind.” Linhardt was already pulling up a chair next to the desk, Robin could feel Manuela’s eyes rolling at the back of the classroom, clearly this wasn’t the first time he has pulled this stunt. “May I see it, professor?”

Robin obliged, removing his glove and placing his hand into Linhardt’s waiting palms.

“Fascinating…” He remarked softly, his grin widening by the second “I wonder if it is even a crest?” Lindhardt cast a small healing spell over his hand, the mark didn’t budge. “Did you feel anything?”

“I think you might have closed a paper cut.” Robin chuckled, and Lindhardt grinned before bringing the mark closer to his face.

“It’s not a tattoo either, you would have known otherwise, the scar tissue would have been disturbed.”

“That’s one possibility crossed off the list.” Robin almost managed a grin, but this mark irritated him more and more by the moment. It certainly didn’t help that his coat seemed to match.

“It’s almost like a uniform…” As if reading his thoughts, Linhardt examined his sleeves. “Six eyes, this reddish-purple colour, where did you say you were from?”

“Not a clue.” Robin pulled a face. “But it’s comfortable, and keeps me warm, so I wear it.”

“Professor, will you allow me to study this further? I’ll share all my findings with you and Hanneman, I swear it. You should know that I also take great interest in crest study, and while I’m unsure if this even is a crest, I would be fascinated to learn more about it. You must want to learn about it too, of course.” Robin’s fingers closed around Linhardt’s, it was difficult to say no to such enthusiasm from him.

“Your studies come first, alright? I want to see your homework completed, handed in, done to the best of your ability.” Robin watched as Linhardt pondered it. “Then you can poke and prod at it as much as you like. Both of you.”

Robin was dreading the upcoming battle, and was sharing a meal with the students before they headed out. It was only a gaggle of bandits, but for the students it was their first time in a real life-or-death battle, for many of them. Looking around at the excited looks in their eyes made Robin feel uneasy, he went to sit with the other professors, but more students came to join, and Robin counted being able to keep his food down as a victory.

“Professors! I certainly hope you don’t mind if we join you!” Dimitri was beaming as he strode over, Dedue following closely behind. Relief began to seep into him, he had to admit a soft spot for the pair, and after being made aware that both of them knew the horrors of battle first hand, he could rest easy knowing that tomorrow’s events would likely come as no surprise to them… or any of the house leaders for that matter.

“Make room!” Claude grinned as he joined the table, Edelgard unceremoniously sitting next to Robin.

“No Hubert this time?” Robin brought a smile to his lips by force, and as if on cue, Hubert was hovering over Edelgard’s shoulders before joining her. “There he is, come join.” Robin tried to smile more sincerely, but was met with narrowed eyes from Hubert.

“No time for yourselves, does it ever get tiring having someone always at your ankles all the time?” Claude winked, and Robin’s smile quickly became a chuckle.

“Where his highness goes, I go.” Dedue said bluntly. Bel gave Robin a look, and he quickly understood that this was neither the first, nor the last time he would hear as much from Dedue.

“That must take such dedication.” Robin smiled through the headache forming, and the edge of his vision clouding, these nerves had to cease sometime, he might as well try to distract himself.

“It is my honour, and duty, his highness has treated me with such kindness, this is what I must do.” Dedue came to as close as a smile as Robin thought he could.

“Really now Dedue, we’ve talked about this.” Dimitri laughed, but Robin could feel the weight behind it. A prince who felt his knight was too dedicated, and longed for a closer relationship with him. His head throbbed. Robin propped his head up on a hand and intended to push through it with everything he had.

“How long have the two of you known each other?” Byleth asked the pair, Robin swallowed his mouthful of food.

“Ah, quite a few years now, we met shortly after the tragedy of Duscur. Dedue has sworn himself to me ever since that day.” Dimitri seemed to skirt around the topic. Robin didn’t mind, he had read enough to know about what happened that day, losing both parents and a group of knights, including close friends… it was enough to make Robin go soft on him. A prince who had lost his parents… Robin’s head pounded harder by the moment.

“Professor, are you alright?” Edelgard placed a hand on Robin’s arm as he clutched his head.

“E-Excuse me…” Robin stood up far too fast, stumbling out of the dining hall for some fresh air, but he emerged facing the pond, and the stench of fish did nothing to help him. He leaned with one hand against the wall, while the other held his mouth, suppressing the urge to vomit from the pain. Why? Why now? It was true that something about Dimitri and Dedue seemed eerily familiar, but one or both of them should have recognised him by now if he knew them… unless this had nothing to do with them at all. Unless this was about Chrom.

Robin felt like the air had been knocked from his lungs. _Chrom._ This was about Chrom and Frederick, his ever-so protective knight. Robin wanted to remember more, he saw their faces coming back to him…

Unfortunately, today’s lunch was also coming back to him. His head swirled as he desperately tried to keep his stomach contents down, while also gasping for air.

“Robin?” Bel was unfortunate enough to have come to check on him just as Robin began to vomit in a nearby plant pot. “Oh no, oh goddess, hold on.” Bel peeled Robin’s coat off him and rubbed his back as he retched. “Was the fish not cooked right?” Bel asked once he has finished, Robin wearily shook his head, more footsteps approached. Robin closed his eyes, and saw Chrom with Frederick standing beside him. Chrom’s unwavering smile, with Frederick’s piercing stare. Robin was gasping for breath again in an instant, his head pounded harder and harder as memories came rushing back to him like water through a broken dam.

“Professor? Professor!” Dimitri was at his side with Edelgard and Claude following closely behind, but Byleth gently intervened before they got too close.

“Easy, easy…” Seeing the usually stoic man comfort him like this seemed so odd, but Robin had to focus on getting air in and out of his lungs. “Deep breaths, with me, okay? One, two, in… and out…” Byleth’s hand rose up Robin’s back, and descended in time with the breaths, Bel did it with him, holding his hand. “In through the nose…. Out through the mouth… It’s alright, it’s a panic attack, it will fade…”

“It’s more than a panic attack…” Robin leaned his head against the wall while still practising breathing, gulping down the air. “I remember… I remembered something… and gods, it’s… not easy.” He blinked rapidly, hoping to keep back tears. _Chrom._ How in Naga’s name had he forgotten Chrom? Frederick? …Naga?!

“What did you remember?” Edelgard’s eyes were wide, for a moment she looked as though she was bracing herself.

“Someone… someone I cared for very dearly.” Chrom. Chrom who he loved so much, Chrom who once held his hand, and another’s and remarked that each of them felt like two halves of the same whole in turn. Chrom, who had welcomed him with open arms despite neither of them having any earthly idea of who he was. Chrom, who had kept him at his side through every step. Chrom, who married another, but…

Who did Chrom marry?

Ah, Robin’s twin sister.

_His twin sister?!_

The feeling of it all rushed to him again, like a kick to the stomach. He had a sister, a _twin sister._ The closest thing to another half of him was out there, somewhere. Was she still with Chrom? Was she safe? Had she lost her memories, the same way they both did when Chrom found them?

“Professor!” Edelgard cried, snapping Robin back to reality while the Eisner twins talked him through breathing exercises again. Robin leaned back against the wall, this time he could not blink back the tears.

“What do you remember?” Byleth’s hand remained on Robin’s shoulder.

“My family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I hope you enjoyed! I'm just dipping my toes into the plot, I'm really excited for what's to come! I hope you enjoyed it as well, thank you for the comments and kudos, it really makes my day!!!


	3. Splintered Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just want to say thank you again for all the kind words on this fic!! I'm so grateful to all of you :)

“Let’s review.” Bel is pacing the Black Eagles classroom, Robin is sat at the lecturer’s desk, rubbing his temples, Byleth has a list of names and events of everything Robin is able to recall on the chalkboard. The house leaders protested so loudly, and so quickly when asked not to come, Robin had simply waved a hand and said ‘let them, they might help’ seeing as it was Dimitri and Dedue who had prompted the return of his memories of Chrom after all. Edelgard watched with concern and calculation fighting a battle behind her eyes, Dimitri was too restless to sit and found himself watching Bel pace, Claude seemed to be here to… well, Robin wasn’t quite sure what Claude wanted to get out of it just yet.

“Chrom is the Prince, Reflet is my twin sister, the two are married. Chrom has a younger sister called Lissa, who I feel a deep connection to but can’t understand, and both of them have a knight named Frederick who was absurdly protective. I feel a connection to him too, but I’m still unsure…” Robin’s headache had gone down, but the room was still spinning. The presence of the retainers did nothing more to jog his memory, but Robin felt his heart lift when he spoke of how noble and kind Frederick was, and Dedue gave the slightest smile. Hilda offered her ideas, and they were good ones, but Robin almost felt guilty for being glad she wasn’t in his class. Like Linhardt, she lacked motivation unless her heart was completely set on it, and Robin already had his hands full trying to keep Linhardt’s eyes open. Hubert’s eyes however… Robin hated how they searched his every move.

“And you’re certain that myself and Dedue remind you of Chrom and Frederick?” Dimitri looked as though he would begin pacing himself were Bel not practically pacing circles around him.

“It’s more like… the dynamic you share. A prince insisting his knight does too much for him, and longs for a more personal relationship with him, while the knight is wholly dedicated.” Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. _There should be more, why isn’t there more?_

“How could you know that… never mind.” Dimitri met his eyes for a moment, then looked away, turning a light shade of pink.

“Your highness,” Dedue spoke, the picture of diligence.

“The two of you are a lot more obvious than you realise, I could see it from a mile away.” Robin deadpanned. Byleth and Bel both looked to an empty spot at a desk, then looked away perfectly in sync. Robin had to wonder if he had acted as odd with Reflet… No, Lette would spend her days chastising him, asking him what he could possibly be thinking…

He didn’t realise how much he missed her scolding. She would excel here, she would run an extremely tight ship, no single student would step a toe out of line. Robin thought himself a strict teacher, but Lette had a lofty presence of authority she carried on her shoulders wherever she went. Robin was quite happy to be underestimated, and would uppercut the enemy while they were so focused on cutting Lette down. A grin creeped to Robin’s face.

“It’s not an important detail, but… My sister hated it when I called her Lette in front of new people.”

“Don’t you think it’s weird that all our teachers are twins? Like, not even a little bit?” Hilda piped up, Byleth wrote ‘Twins?’ on the chalkboard.

“Lette would have loved it here…” Robin groaned into his hands “Chrom too, he loves talking about swordsmanship.”

“I thought your technique looked different, Felix mentioned as much to me too. Was it Chrom who taught you?” Bel looked to Robin as his face crumpled as he strained to think.

“No… well, yes and no. I already had a good grip of the sword when I met him, but I sparred with him a lot, and he guided me on my weak points. He made a good teacher…” Robin felt the air leave him, then return after a shaky gasp. “He taught his daughter too… Lucina. She came close to outmatching him many times.” Byleth hurriedly marked down the new information on the chalkboard.

“How old was Lucina?” Bel prompted, Robin found himself in more confusion. He remembered his sister’s pregnancy, her labour, and holding his niece in his arms for the first time… but when he thought of Lucina, he saw a blue-haired teenager, fighting back tears when she spoke to Chrom. He saw a deft swordfighter, who mimicked her father’s every move, down to how he would brandish his sword at his opponents. There was no child, no stages in between that he could remember. Robin shook his head, wordlessly answering Bel.

“You’ve mentioned that this Chrom was a prince, over what kingdom was he bound to rule?” Edelgard stood up from the desk she had perched herself on, arms crossed, Hubert's eyes on her closely.

“He did rule at some point, I think… but it wasn’t a kingdom, he wasn’t a king…” Robin’s eyes closed for a moment. “The Halidom of Ylisse. He was the exalt, a family chosen by the goddess.” Robin felt satisfied as he heard Byleth writing more on the board, only for it to be crushed instantly.

“The Halidom of Ylisse? Can’t say I’ve heard of it.” Claude’s brow furrowed as he leaned into the conversation. “Where is it?”

“It’s, um…” Robin could barely remember what Ylisse _looked like_ let alone its geography. “No clue. Sorry.” He had been hoping for someone else to step in and fill both of them in, but no such thing occurred.

“I also haven’t heard of it…” Byleth’s hand came to his chin, Robin quietly corrected the spelling of Ylisse on the board.

“The royal family, chosen by the goddess…” Dimitri had a spark in his eye “Even the first emperor of Adrestia was not chosen by the goddess, but rather Saint Seiros.” Robin looked to Edelgard, who did not meet his eye, nor make any attempt to speak up on Dimitri’s piece. “Surely that proves that the mark on your hand is a crest!”

“Dimitri…” Robin began “Perhaps for the royal family. I was a consort, an advisor, not blood-related.” Robin ignored the twist in his stomach, he had read enough on the Church of Seiros, and was coming to regret letting the words ‘goddess’ slip past his lips.

“But professor, don’t you see?” Gods, he sounded like both Chrom _and_ Lucina when he said that. “The royal family would bear crests from the goddess, just as the first emperor and his line bear the crest of Seiros!”

“Dimitri.”

“Yes, professor?”

“They did not bear the crest of Seiros.” Robin watched from the corner of his eye as Edelgard’s shoulders sank slightly, though he couldn’t tell if it were out of relief or disappointment. Robin stood, and drew the brand of the exalt on the board. “This is the brand of the exalt I remember seeing on Chrom’s arm, and…” his ears rung and his vision blurred, who else? _Who else, damn it?_ “Someone else. More family I assume, probably Lucina.”

“Perhaps a different kind of crest…” Edelgard spoke barely above a whisper, cutting the silence. “That would explain why yours behaves so strangely.” Moments passed where no-one said anything, Byleth held Robin’s hand in one of his own, and sketched the mark on his hand with the other complete with a ‘crest/mark of ?’ annotation.

“Would you please _be quiet?!”_ Bel growled, Byleth’s eyes widened as his head spun to her, as if on a swivel. “Sorry, my apologies everyone, I…” Bel pinched the bridge of her nose “I have loud thoughts.”

“Professor…” Dimitri began to place a hand on her shoulder, but thought again. “Perhaps we should take a break, yes?”

“I’m so sorry for troubling you all with this.” Robin placed a hand over his chest. “I promise you, it’s just as frustrating for me too…”

“Nonsense, I would like to see your memory restored professor.” Dimitri smiled.

“Yeah, believe it or not, we wanna help you, teach.” Claude grinned as well, Robin was so glad for each of them.

“Professor,” Edelgard began “I would like to see you in your full glory. You carry yourself with the weight of a warrior with the world on his shoulders, you push us to do our best in our classes, you set interesting tasks for us, and have provided us all with valuable insight and company…” her smile was infectious, “if this is you without your memory, I am eager to see you at your full strength, my teacher.”

“Edelgard…” Robin could barely keep the smile from his face. “Thank you.” The bell rang, signaling the beginning of the hour, Bel rushed to the training grounds with Dimitri and Dedue, having forgotten all about an extra-curricular sparring session she had promised the Blue Lions. Byleth had set the Golder Deer homework the previous lesson, and prodded Claude and Hilda to start it early, quietly confessing to Robin that he only set it to buy more time for himself to mark the last lot of homework. Only Edelgard and Hubert remained in the room with him.

“I have been wanting some one-on-one time with you for quite a while, professor.” Edelgard leaned on the desk, side-by-side with Robin, though her gaze drifted out of the window. Robin eyed Hubert, but made no comment. He imagined this was as close to ‘one-on-one’ as he could get with Edelgard.

“What is it that you’re after?” Robin, put on his best professor-smile, but when Edelgard met his eyes, it vanished. Something was bothering her greatly.

“When I was younger…” she wrapped a lock of hair around her finger, “my hair was not this colour.” She let out a breath, as though to encourage herself. “It was after an unpleasant, traumatic event that it became this way. Professor, your hair colour is much the same.”

“I’m so sorry Edelgard, I…” Sensing she did not wish to discuss the event with him yet, Robin changed the subject back to himself, “I suppose it is. But I distinctly remember my hair being this way when I had met Chrom, my sister’s as well. Should my hair be white because of an event similar to yours, it is not what caused my more recent bout of amnesia.”

“More recent…” Edelgard sighed. “Could there be a chance that past events that caused previous occurrences with amnesia turned your hair white?”

“I don’t know.” Robin felt as though he said it too casually, but truth be told, any memories from before he met Chrom were long gone, and he did not miss them the way he missed the memories from his time with Chrom. He remembered feeling disinterested in what lay in his past towards the end, as though he did not wish to recollect those memories, but to make new ones. “I don’t think there’s a chance at recovery for anything other than my most recent loss.”

“I see.” Edelgard hummed quietly and looked to the mark on his hand. “You said you remembered the Exalt of Ylisse being chosen by the goddess-”

“Professor!” The doors to the classroom burst open, Seteth stood there, brow furrowed. “Your presence is required at the audience chamber, Lady Rhea wishes to see you.” Robin wondered how long it would be before she caught wind. He said his goodbyes to Edelgard and Hubert, pretending not to notice Seteth reading the writing on the board as fast as he could, until Hubert stood in front of it and cleared it.

* * *

Both Bel and Byleth waited in the audience chamber, along with Lady Rhea and a girl he came to know as Flayn, Seteth’s younger sister… though they had yet to be formally introduced. Each time Robin wished to speak up, Seteth would appear, and would declare one or both of them were needed elsewhere.

“Professor Robin!” Flayn smiled a little too wide.

“ _Flayn!”_ Seteth hissed, but Flayn paid him no mind as she extended her hand.

“A pleasure to finally meet you properly. I have heard so much about you from your class!” Flayn was positively radiating glee while Robin shook her hand.

“The pleasure is all mine, Flayn. I apologise for not introducing myself earlier.” Robin saw Seteth seethe from the corner of his eye. Ah, he knew this game.

“Oh no, do not worry! I apologise on my brother’s behalf, he can be quite over-zealous at times when it comes to protecting me.” Flayn giggled, despite Seteth’s protests as he placed a hand on each of her shoulders.

“Flayn, we must discuss the matter at hand.”

“Yes! I do so look forward to it!”

“ _Flayn.”_

“Brother, does this not concern myself, just as it concerns you? I should think I have a right to know what is about to transpire-”

“Robin.” Lady Rhea spoke, clearing the air of their bickering. “I hear parts of your memory have returned.”

“Apologies,” Byleth muttered, “I would place money on it being someone from my house.” Robin could tell from Bel’s sigh that she disagreed. Robin thought nothing of it, he trusted the students, and knew Rhea would soon find out either way.

“A handful of them, yes. Memories of my family and where I am from.” Robin realised he had not yet greeted Rhea properly, and gave her a little bow.

“Please, tell me what it is you understand.” A smile came to Rhea’s lips, and Robin found himself divulging everything before long, though he was careful to leave out mentions of the goddess and the brands.

“I see.” Seteth’s brow furrowed, Robin felt a sense of ease when he did not detect any doubt in his voice.

“How utterly fascinating!” Flayn beamed. “Tell me, what is it like in your homeland? Are there creatures much different to ours? What of your cultures, your food, your environment?” Light shone in Flayn’s eyes, and Robin couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m afraid I don’t remember too much. It’s honestly rather similar to Fódlan, except…” There was one thing he had yet to see, but thought better of it. “Never mind.”

“No, please. Go on.” Seteth prompted him. Robin felt a tug in his chest warn him that he could not refuse.

“There was a race… two races, in fact. They were dying out in Ylisse, on their last few surviving members in fact… they do not exist here.” The memory of these two came unceremoniously to Robin, a mere head spin, rather than a kick in the gut. “The first is the Taguel, shapeshifting creatures who have a human form and a beast form that looks like a wild hare. I had a hypothesis that it was linked to the other, the Manakete. A very similar concept, though they had human forms, and… and dragon forms.” Robin’s stomach dropped as Seteth’s eyes widened, Flayn bit her lip, and Rhea gave one, long inhale.

“Professors Bel, and Byleth, please return to your students. It appears there is something private we must discuss with Robin.”

* * *

“How dare they! How dare they kick us out when we were just getting to the most interesting part!” Sothis’s voice rang loudly in the minds of the Eisner twins. Byleth was keeping watch, while Bel was trying to listen through the door.

 _(You’re making this more difficult, Sothis.)_ She thought.

“You expect me to simply stand here and allow this to happen? Why did neither of you protest? What was the point of bringing you both here in the first place?!” Sothis crossed her arms, Byleth could swear he felt heat coming from her skin.

 _(Let’s try to focus on what they’re saying for now.)_ Byleth looked to them both, Bel nodded in return. Though it was unnerving at first, being able to wordlessly communicate with his sister when in the same room had come in handy many times. Unfortunately, Sothis could only be with them one at a time when separated, though she could move between them. She absolutely refused to carry any messages though, stopping Bel before she had even asked.

“What are you two doing?” A voice called from behind them.

“You were supposed to be keeping watch, idiot!” Sothis screeched, Byleth did his best to tune her out as he spun around. He felt a rush of relief when he saw it was only Jeralt.

“Trying to figure out what Rhea wants with Robin. They kicked us out.” Bel muttered, straining to hear, repeating the words in her mind. _(‘Do not speak her name, here we shall only worship the goddess S-‘)_

“Kicked you out?” Jeralt grunted.

“Robin recovered some of his memories.” Byleth explained, ignoring both his sister and Sothis’s sighs of frustration. “Rhea wanted to see him, brought us in, then at the mention of dragons, had us leave.”

“I see…” Jeralt sighed. “I’ll keep watch with you, don’t worry.”

_(‘Understood, I had a feeling…’ No, Robin’s voice is too faint now. ‘It is no fault of your own, you know Naga as we know our goddess. Whether it was she or the goddess who sent you here, I do not doubt it is with great purpose, but you must understand that Naga is no longer with you.’)_

“Great purpose?” Sothis hummed, and placed her ear upon the door, though she could only hear the same amount the twins heard.

_(‘When I saw you stood there at first, I… I was reminded of her, and her- The Voice. I didn’t know it yet, but I was. I sensed something within me stir… I imagine it was my memories. I can’t apologise enough, I meant no disrespect’ ‘Peace, Robin. I understand. I should like to meet Naga myself one day, should the goddess ever grant me with such an opportunity.’)_

“I do not trust that one, not at all.”

 _(Which one?)_ Byleth looked to Sothis while there was a pause.

“Rhea. She is hiding something from Robin, I know it.”

_(I thought you didn’t trust Robin.)_

“Not yet. Not fully. Yet, he seems honest enough. Why, he is practically falling over himself to apologise!” Sothis giggled, Bel rose suddenly.

“He’s coming.” She whispered, pushing Byleth to stand with Jeralt. “Robin?” She called once the doors opened to see Robin rubbing at the back of his neck.

“You alright kid?” Jeralt’s tone was always gruff, but there was a certain softness to it the twins had come to detect.

“Yeah, I am.” Robin smiled shakily. “That was weird, I…” He sighed, he didn’t have to say it. Byleth already knew that Rhea had asked him to keep what they spoke about between themselves. “I think I’m from another world.” Or not?

“Hold on,” Jeralt stopped him “Let’s get you sat down first, and get you something to eat, you look like a gust of wind would blow you over at any second.” Byleth remembered how Robin had vomited rather violently at the sensation of his memories returning, in addition to all this… he must be exhausted.

“Come.” Byleth took Robin’s hand, and began leading him to the dining hall.

“Another world…” Sothis pondered on the way there. “It makes sense, and yet it does not.”

 _(It explains why none of us have heard of Ylisse.)_ Bel was at Robin’s other side, a palm at the small of his back. “I wish Rhea hadn’t pulled me out of the sparring session.” Bel thought aloud, Byleth watched as she tried to change the subject.

“Was it a good one?” Robin spoke meekly.

“Felix was getting excited to fight me, and Dimitri is almost as eager as he is. His lance skills are growing.” Robin nodded along, while Sothis cursed at Bel. Byleth decided to attempt filling in for her.

“I’m trying to combine a student’s passions with their work, but it’s difficult trying to combine knight training with tea and painting.” Sothis groaned loudly.

“Have either of you held a conversation in your lives?!” She wrung her hair as she walked alongside them, passing students phasing right through her.

“I’m from another world.” Robin hangs his head, his posture shrinking, his fluffy white hair covers his eyes.

“Hey, hey, come on…” Jeralt speaks up, trying to reassure him

“And I don’t know if I’ll ever get back…” Robin’s shoulders shudder “And Rhea won’t let me out of her sight.” Byleth sighs, he had a feeling that something like this would come to pass. Wordlessly, he tugged on Robin’s hand, bringing the man closer, and placed his arms around him. It was all the invitation Robin needed to cling to him desperately.

“Byleth…”

“Shh…”

Byleth was not good with words, he had never pretended to be. All he knew right now, was that above anything else, Robin needed a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had every intention of getting to the manaketes in front of Rhea in this chapter, and then this happened. So instead of refusing to upload it alone, it became an EXTRA LONG CHAPTER. I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Divine belonging

“How fascinating.” Linhardt remarked while Robin put away books that had proved to be useless. Robin had quietly confessed the truth of him being from another world to Edelgard that evening, and Linhardt had overheard. Robin had barely got a wink of sleep and took to the library, and found Linhardt there, nose deep in a book, smiling.

“Please get some rest, Linhardt. We need to be leaving in two hours for the battle, and I need you at your best.” Robin was especially hating the idea of taking the students to battle after this revelation. He needed time, it hadn’t sunk in yet, he needed…

He needed to remember how he got here in the first place, so that he could find a way to send himself back.

“Oh, that…” Linhardt spoke through a yawn “no you don’t, it’ll be fine. You won’t let anything happen to us.”

“Please…” Robin whispered, his gut twisting “don’t say things like that.”

“If you insist professor, but it’s just a couple of lousy bandits…” Linhardt blinked. Robin had no idea how to tell him how sickening it was to have people rely on him again. After all, he had no idea what happened to the family that had relied on him, or the soldiers, or the families of the soldiers, or-

“There you two are!” Caspar’s voice cascaded into the library like thunder “Come on, you’re missing breakfast, we gotta go!” Robin couldn’t deny himself a smile when Caspar took an arm from each of them and dragged them along, Robin went far more willingly than Linhardt.

“Caspar, we still have-”

“I’m not hearing it!” Caspar cut Robin off “Professor, you can’t possibly leave on an empty stomach, you told us as much yourself! If you’re hungry, you make mistakes, and mistakes on the battlefield could cost lives!” Robin chuckled, cursing his former self for giving a lecture on battle prep. “Wait here!” He declared once they got to the dining hall, making his way over to the cooks.

“Robin…” Manuela stood before him, Robin barely recognised her, her brows were knit together with concern and sympathy all over her face. “Seteth gave Hanneman and the twins and I a brief rundown of what you discussed. Minimal detail of course, the man’s as secretive as they come.” She huffed, a strand of hair that was not yet combed back was blown away from her brow. “Are you… sure you don’t want me to lead the kids in the battle today? You look like death, Robin. You’re not your usual handsome self.” Robin felt an odd rush of relief at her flirty quirk at the end, and a smile came naturally to them.

“I want to see this through,” he shook his head “I want to see them in action. Besides, I don’t know how to heal. I’d rather have the healers at the rear that I can have them pull back to. Someone I’ve come to remember once told me that being able to heal can be a blessing, but also a great curse.” His eyes drifted out of the window as he thought of Lissa, of the few and far between sombre moments they shared. “She said she was terrified to do it sometimes. She said she would turn her back to heal one person, and turn back to see someone else at deaths door.” Robin’s lips thinned, it had come as a shock to him to learn that the spell ‘Nosferatu’ was described as ‘White Magic’ or ‘Faith magic’ rather than Dark Magic.

“Robin, this is hardly the first battle I’ve instructed students on the battlefield.” Manuela’s brow twitched. “Besides, it’s not like I… can we help you?” She looked to Linhardt, who had been watching, smiling.

“Oh, don’t mind me.” He yawned, Robin turned him by his shoulders and marched him up to Caspar at the end of the hall.

“Thank you, Manuela.” Robin smiled. “But I’ll be fine. I owe it to them to be present in the strategy I’ve drilled into them for today.”

“If you’re sure… but I’m right here, alright? I don’t know if Rhea has planned for you to fully take over from my teaching duties, but… well, I will admit, the infirmary is always busy at this time of year with the new students.” She sighed “Actually, it’s busy all times of the year, truthfully. You take good care of our students today, alright? Especially my Dorothea.”

“Understood.” Robin smiled, Manuela had barely turned her back to leave when Edelgard was at his side.

“Professor, come sit with us, won’t you?” She smiled, and Robin found himself returning it. Was it shallow? Possibly, he was too drained to examine it any further. He sat with the Black Eagle class, thanking Caspar as he placed a tray loaded with food down in front of him. He really was beginning to regret lecturing them on the importance of a good meal. Caspar’s definition of a ‘good meal’ was much closer to a feast.

“I hear you’ve got some of your memories back, professor!” Caspar beamed over an equally loaded tray. Ah, word really did spread fast. “Why don’t you tell us something you remember? We’d love to hear more about you!”

“Caspar, to put our dear professor on the spot like that after the shock of his memories returning is a little much, don’t you think?” Dorothea spoke, but Robin could tell from the way she eyed him that she wanted to hear more about him as well.

“Well…” Robin sighed, he had not forgotten the stern talk he had shared with Rhea and Seteth last night. “I was a tactician in a royal army, and a royal advisor once the war ended.” _Once the war ended._ He bit the inside of his cheek, he had memories of an older Chrom and Lissa in times of war, but not in times of peace. He was sure some sort of discord had returned upon the land, he felt it in his throat.

“W-Woah, a royal tactician and an advisor?!” Bernadetta spoke shakily, though she seemed to do her best to hide behind Ferdinand’s arm.

“From which country are you hailing from, professor?” Petra beamed, light in her eyes. Robin knew he wouldn’t have to worry for her today.

“Far, far away. Nowhere near Fódlan.” It wasn’t technically a lie. “Still with no idea how I got here.” He chuckled.

“I would love to visit your place of birth, should you ever remember.” Robin made a mental note to thank Linhardt for keeping quiet about the true circumstances of Robin’s origin.

“From what I remember, the capital was lovely. The palace, too.” Robin felt a smile come to his lips as he thought of Ylisstol, and… ah, Chrom was not the Exalt when he first saw it. Another sibling? Yes, a sister… what was her name?

Robin forced down forkfuls of food before the air was knocked out of him. Today was a battle day, he could worry about his memories later.

“I wonder if it was anything like Enbarr. Did they have opera houses?” Dorothea’s eyes lit up and her hands clasped together at the thought.

“I… think they might have. I remember dancing was a large part of Yl- the country’s culture, at least. It makes sense that singing would go along with it, right?” Robin laughed, he couldn’t say he was privy to showbusiness, and had no doubt Dorothea would leap at the chance to educate him. Another time, perhaps.

“Feeling better?” Byleth smiled on the way past, a hand on Robin’s shoulder.

“Very much, thank you.” Robin placed a hand over Byleth’s. Words and gestures were not enough to thank him and his family for their support. Robin planned on telling them everything, about Naga, about Tiki, about the dragons, everything… as soon as he was sure the church wouldn’t interfere. Bel gave him a pat on the back before she took her seat with the Blue Lions.

“Those lousy Blue Lions beat us in the mock battle, but we’ll show ‘em today! Right professor?!” Caspar’s energy was infectious.

“You know it.” Robin grinned, eager to see whose tactics came out on top.

“And in the Battle of the Eagle and Lion too.” Edelgard leaned into the conversation. “We’ll make short work of them with you on our side, professor.” Hubert seemed to have a slight gleam in his eye as she spoke.

“Of course. I’ll be eager to see how plays out. Seeing as it’s in Empire territory, we may just be able to garner an advantage somehow…” Robin gave a wicked smirk, plans already forming.

“I like that look in your eye.” Edelgard laughed, “suddenly, I feel myself looking forwards to the coming battles with you.” Robin swallowed, and silently prayed the severity of the battles he saw at her side would be nothing like the battles he faces in Ylisse.

* * *

Kostas had begun to panic by now. Edelgard had informed him that this was the man who had attacked the house leaders on the day they met the Eisners. Robin scowled when he heard how it had transpired, something was not adding up.

“He attacked me, but professor Byleth was able to parry the attack, just like that.” She spoke between axe swings, Robin had noted how most of his students were trying to knock out, or maim their opponents, only killing unless there was no other option. Robin was grateful, but unfortunately that left him being the one doing most of the killing.

“Bernadetta, avoid hesitating when taking aim, you’re making yourself vulnerable!” He shouted from across the field.

“R-Right!” She stammered, and let an arrow fly, it struck a bandit between the eyes. She flinched at the sound. Linhardt’s face was nearly as green as his hair.

“Linhardt, to the rear!” Robin instructed, pulling him back by his collar “Focus on healing, I’ll take care of the ranged attacks with Dorothea, Bernadetta and Hubert.” He nodded to him, and watched as Ferdinand’s crumpled nose was righted by a green mist. “You mentioned they followed you?” He turned back to Edelgard as they advanced on the next bandit, already being bombarded by Hubert’s spells. Robin readied an Elthunder, but allowed Edelgard to land the first hit.

“Yes, we followed Claude when he was retreating, the bandit seemed hellbent on catching up to us.” Edelgard swung the axe like it was a dainty accessory sometimes. It almost unnerved Robin, but when she brought it down, she used the full weight of it to her advantage. She knew just what she was doing with each swing… though her grip needed work. Robin made a note to bring it up in their one-on-one training.

“You’re quite the high-profile target.” Robin ignored the bandit’s screams as Edelgard’s axe sank into his shoulder, and cut his cries short with Elthunder.

“I understand that, but I must do my part.” Edelgard set her jaw, and Robin nodded. He knew. He had faith in her, he was glad to see she understood. He looked over his shoulder as the Blue Lions class neared Kostas’s post, the Golden deer closely following, detouring over a bridge to the left to pincer attack him.

“Eagles!” Robin called, getting his classes attention “Ferdinand, Caspar, Bernadetta, Linhardt, Support the Golden Deer and intercept enemy attacks! Edelgard, Hubert, Petra, Dorothea, with me! Support the Blue Lions from the rear, they’re creating an opening at the bridge!” Robin rushed the bridge with his students, blasting a bandit away from Ashe with thunder while the boy was taking aim. Ashe turned to nod his thanks to him.

“Focus!” He and Bel commanded in sync.

“Professor!” Edelgard pointed, Dimitri, Claude, and the Eisners were approaching Kostas, his remaining men drawing back to protect him.

“Go.” Robin knew she wanted to join, it was personal for her. He and Hubert covered her while she caught up, leaping forward and embedding her axe into him. Arrows rained from one direction, a lance flew and jabbed from another, Edelgard’s axe swung again, barely missing him, and twin swords began to creep behind him. “Wait!” Robin hissed to the Eisers “We need to find out why he was targeting the house leaders!” But it was too late, Dimitri’s lance was in the man’s neck. Robin closed his eyes to sigh, but when he opened them, the lance was no longer there, and Kostas’s neck was perfectly intact. Robin spun, searching for a healer, but there was none to be found. Bel shot Byleth a look, while he rushed Kostas from behind. Robin was so sure he had just watched him die before his eyes… what in the world was happening, had he imagined it?

“Tell us why you were after the heirs to the world leaders.” Byleth’s arm was around the man’s neck, loosening it only to let him talk.

“Fffuck you!” Kostas spat. Byleth’s grip tightened. Bel held a knife to one of the other bandit’s neck.

“Teach, relax, it was probably for money, or some-” Claude began, but was cut off.

“Who is targeting the royal families?” Byleth spoke as if it was an everyday conversation, and Robin quickly became very glad to have him as an ally.

“Some ffffucking… guy! He wore a mask, he didn’t show me what he looked like!” Kostas wheezed.

“No use.” Bel slit the throat of one bandit, then lodged her dagger in Kostas’s skull. Robin winced, he thought he would get more out of such an interrogation.

“Guys like that come and go every day, teach. It’s no big deal, an heir’s always got enemies.” Claude retained his easy-going manner, though he watched closely as his professor dropped the corpse, wiped off the dagger, and returned it to Bel.

“He’s right.” Edelgard nodded. “Though it’s unlikely that they were a new enemy, they are enemies all the same, and will be dealt with accordingly.” Robin looked to Dimitri, he didn’t meet his eyes. His brow furrowed as he examined Kostas’s throat, not a new mark to be seen.

“I was so sure…” he muttered, but shook his head, and chalked it up to recovering from his memories. “Is everyone in one piece?” He called to his class, thankfully everyone seemed okay. He let out a long sigh of relief. Everyone was okay.

* * *

“He knows you used a divine pulse! I’m telling you!” Sothis roared all the way back to the academy. It wasn’t until the students were dismissed, Bel decided to do something about it, if only to keep her quiet.

“Robin,” she began, but the words became hooked in her throat. What was the best way to say this? “Did you experience anything… odd on the battlefield today?”

“Like what?” Robin looked to her, blinking.

 _He does know._ Bel heard her brother’s voice in her mind.

“Anything that you thought seemed… off. Like one moment, something was there, and then the next…”

“Well, there was one thing...” Robin leaned his jaw on his hand “For a moment, I thought Dimitri… I saw his lance...”

“Try not to worry about it.” Bel spoke quickly, realising they didn’t have a plan. She felt the familiar tug of her brother’s will to use a divine pulse. Reluctantly, she agreed. With both parties’ consent, time rewound, she watched as their feet traced backwards steps through the monastery.

 _We cannot do that again._ Byleth scowled. _We do not have many of these… divine gifts._

“Pulses!” Sothis cried “Divine pulses!” She pressed her fingers to her temple in the corner of Bel’s vision. “No matter, no we know that Robin can at the very least, tell when one of our pulses is used, which makes using it a lot more complicated.”

 _Hopefully he’ll just think he imagined it._ Bel’s eyes searched the man from behind, but gave in when they found nothing. The man had seen war after all, and remembered it. He wasn’t going to flinch or shy away from death. Though he seemed to stare at his surroundings with new bewilderment, before shaking his head and muttering.

 _Is it right? For us to let him think that?_ Byleth’s eyes were drawn to the sky.

“And what alternative do you suggest?” Sothis likely meant it as a rhetorical question, though once it was out of her mouth, it brought all three of them to a pause.

 _Could we possibly tell him one day?_ Byleth looked to Bel, rather than Sothis.

_We don’t know enough about him… he doesn’t know enough about himself. We can’t make that decision yet._

“Says the girl who almost blew our cover the other day when she so rudely raised her voice at me!” Sothis huffed, turning away from Bel.

_You were screaming at me._

“And you were not listening!” Sothis squared her shoulders in protest, Bel sighed to signal the end of the discussion. She could see her brother growing weary.

“Are you alright, Professor?” Dimitri was at her side, concern in his eyes.

“I’m fine, thank you.” Bel sensed that he longed for more for her to say. “Just going over the events of today.”

“Ah, I see. Well, I think it went rather well, don’t you? Our first mission as a joined unit!” Dimitri seemed to take great pride in his class, that much was obvious… but he was so familiar with the battlefield, Bel couldn’t stop the anxiety building in her chest. She had known these students for a matter of weeks, and cared so deeply for them already, her Lions…

She took comfort in knowing that Byleth felt the same way about his own class. Perhaps they really did need to get out more.

* * *

“You really are quite the thorn in my side.”

“You really are quite the fascinating subject.”

Such was the rapport Robin and Linhardt had. No matter how hard Robin tried, Linhardt had followed him, questioned him on everything, compared notes with Hanneman… worst of all, the other students were beginning to join in. The other day Petra asked Robin if it was possible his mark was that of a tribe. During class, Ferdinand clumsily disguised a question as crestless nobility in an attempt for Robin to recall more about Ylisse's nobles. Even Hubert seemed to prod at him from time to time.

“Professor, what on earth are you doing?” Edelgard’s face popped into Robin’s field of vision.

“Trying to remember.” It was a miracle he kept a straight face, because Linhardt did not. The two were lying in the grass just outside the Officers' Academy, Linhardt had fallen asleep three times so far. “This was how Chrom found me, and then how I was found outside Garreg Mach, perhaps if I-”

“Professor, get up.” Seteth was next to Edelgard in an instant, Robin heard Linhardt mutter a soft ‘uh-oh’ sound. “Your mission this moon has been decided.” Robin stood up, taking Edelgard’s outstretched hand… no, still nothing. He brushed himself off on the way to the audience chamber, Edelgard picked a leaf off his sleeve, and the two shared a smile while Seteth’s back was turned. Robin’s face fell when he saw Ashe pacing outside the entrance to the audience chamber.

“Professor Robin!” He cried and rushed to him, clinging to his cloak. “Please, don’t do this! There has to be another way! Lonato’s a good man, he would never-”

“Ashe!” Seteth scowled “Please… return to the Blue Lions. I am sure your classmates are worried for you.”

 _Goddess above._ Robin thought. He just knew tougher times were ahead for sure, and Robin hated being right about unfortunate circumstances.

“And, professor…” Seteth added to the end of their meeting, once Catherine had left. “Do note that we are searching for a means to restore your memory… and get you back home.” Robin felt his heart thump loudly in his chest.

“Thank you.” He whispered, finally beginning to feel closer to the man. “In the meantime, I will do all I can… for the students.”

“I am grateful for your assistance, Robin. The students have taken to you well, and Manuela speaks highly of your teaching.” Rhea smiled, and Robin felt relief wash over him.

“You will be evaluated after this coming month’s mission, and your post here until you return to your home shall be decided.” Seteth explained, face as stern as ever. They intended to assess his loyalty to the church…

Poor Ashe.

Robin gave a weary half-smile to Edelgard, who was waiting outside.

“So they intend to kill him to stop the uprising of the western church?”

“Correct.” Robin was deep in thought, but he still spotted the air leave Edelgard’s chest. “May I ask you something?”

“Yes, professor?” Edelgard blinked.

“Do you happen to know why Lord Lonato is rebelling? Truly?” Robin stared at her intensely, ensuring she knew that every movement would be scrutinised under his gaze.

“I believe the church executed his son…” She began, but trailed off as Bel came barrelling towards them.

“Have you heard the mission?” She spoke intensely, but without a shred of emotion on her face. Robin had yet to learn how to read the Eisner twins.

“Yes, we were just discussing-”

“Come with me. Edelgard, return to your classmates.” Before Robin could protest, he was yanked into a room where Jeralt and Byleth stood.

“So you’ve heard.” Jeralt hummed, stroking his chin.

“We have all been sent on this mission, but only Robin’s class will be at the heart of the conflict, targeting Lonato himself, rather than his troops.” Byleth spoke.

“This must be torture on Ashe…” Bel sighed.

“Rhea intends to use this mission to assess my loyalty to the church, I’m sure of it.” Robin hadn’t realised how bothered he was by the idea until he said it out loud. He had been here a handful of weeks, and was expected to kill in the name of the church’s beliefs, these were no mere bandits.

“Alright, just keep your voice down.” Jeralt’s voice and presence were oddly calming to him. “Just… tell us what you intend to do. We won’t judge you for it, I made sure these two had nothing to do with the church growing up, and with good reason.” A story Robin would have to push for another time. Robin wrung his hands, tracing the mark on his right hand, six eyes staring back at him. “Even if they’re not final, tell us what you’re thinking.”

“If I let him live… Ashe will be grateful, and a rebellion takes flight. I am marked as a traitor by the church, and exiled. Separated from my students…” Robin took a breath “If I kill him, I have officially become a tool of the church for them to use as they see fit. Ashe will be heartbroken, a rebellion will be quelled, and Lonato will be made into an example for all potential naysayers of the church… and yet…”

“And yet?” Jeralt prompted.

“What has happened to the surrounding lands as a result of this rebellion?”

“As of yet, it’s only minor… but the people are suffering,” Byleth informed him.

“Bel, has Ashe mentioned to you why Lonato is against the church?” Robin turned to her.

“His brother Christophe was executed by the church, under suspicion of involvement with the Tragedy of Duscur.” Bel’s eyes fell to the ground, Robin did not push further.

“And had the royal family, or the church done anything obvious to warrant a need for him to partake in the tragedy?” Bel slowly shook her head.

“Not that I know of.”

“So the cycle of violence begins with Lonato… or rather, his late son.” Robin pondered. “I’m left with little choice, maiming or silencing him would only last so long, and the consequences…” Robin shook his head. “I’m already in dangerous territory. It seems the quickest way to end this bloodshed is with more bloodshed.”

“Listen…” Jeralt sighed “you never asked to get mixed up in this, you don’t have to go through with this, to become one of their pawns. The story is different for my kids and I. If you want to leave, I can get you-”

“On the contrary, Jeralt.” Robin looked up at the man, steely resolve in his eyes. “I believe I’m exactly where I need to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters seem to get longer and longer smh. Thank you as always for reading!!


	5. heartaches and headaches

Robin felt ill. So very, very ill.

Manuela was helping him nurse a headache while grading homework, and made an offhand comment about forgetting past lovers, and Robin’s legs went out from under him.

He has a _wife_ damn it all! He had loved Chrom, but married his another! His head was spinning, but it made him feel sick knowing it was purely for tactical reasons. Purely to produce more heirs for… for something. For his legacy, or his wife’s legacy.

He remembered a taguel… Panne, but when he thought of Panne, he thought of Frederick facing her beast form, trembling in every limb, until they had a mutual respect. Respect became fondness, fondness became love…

Panne was not his wife.

He remembered a manakete, and let out an audible groan, if his wife was somehow connected to Naga… No, her name was Nowi. She looked like a child. He remembered calling her name for hours, and being startled out of his skin when she saw him and Kellam caught in a kiss. They swore up and down they were playing hide-and-seek. Robin swore himself to secrecy and told them to get dinner before it went cold, or was eaten without them.

Nowi was not his wife either.

“Idiot!” He cursed himself. He could remember Kellam before his own wife?! _Of course_ the ring he wore as a necklace beneath his shirt was a wedding ring, he wore it there to avoid it getting damaged by his spells, even though he favoured casting with his right hand. His wife had laughed and made a remark of how he should be caring for himself as well as he cared for that ring, and had kissed him on the cheek, not the lips.

His wife likely loved another, as did he.

He stormed out of the infirmary, ignoring his throbbing head and backflipping stomach. He threw the doors to the training ground open. Dimitri, Dedue, and Felix were here. Perfect.

“Fight me.” He scowled, three pairs of eyes blinked at him. “One of you, fight me!” He threw his coat off, and threw a lance to Dimitri, an Axe to Dedue, and a sword to Felix. All real weapons. All deadly. He knew his own students would never oblige with his mad request, they knew him far too well. But he knew these three just well enough to know that this might work. They weren’t quite attached to him enough yet.

“Professor Robin, I-” Dimitri began, but Felix was already coming at him. He swung his sword upwards, Robin shifted his weight to his left, the blade barely missed his ear. His heart was racing, good.

Felix swung again, this time aiming for his stomach, Robin jumped backwards. Once again, the blade barely missed.

“You two. Join.” Robin commanded.

“Not until you tell us-” Robin was impressed by his own instincts, Felix drove the sword towards Robin’s chest. Though he wasn’t looking, a jerk of his shoulder pulled him out of the way. “-exactly what is going on!” Dimitri’s voice barely registered at first. Robin dodged more blows from Felix, before eventually catching his wrist, so he could stop to talk.

“There have been a handful of studies where a subject’s memories have been restored by a high-pressure, intense situation. I _need_ to remember. I _need_ to recall what happened. Fight me like it’s life or death.” Robin knew his gaze must be intense, Dimitri’s concern only grew.

“Fine by me, you make for entertaining target practise.” Felix blew a strand of hair out of his face, Robin let go of him in thought.

“Get Claude here, and tell him to bring his bow. Maybe Ashe? No, he has enough going on. Although…”

“Professor, this is madness!” Dimitri cried, Dedue gave a slight nod in agreement.

“Is it though?” Robin felt his brow twitch. “I have forgotten the identity of my _wife._ I can’t recall our wedding, I have no idea what Chrom said at the best man’s speech, I don’t even know what she looked like for crying out-” Robin ran his hands over his face. He needed more pressure. The luxury of knowing healers were around prevented it from seeming real. “Dedue, put your hands around my throat.”

“I will not.”

“Please?”

“Should people see a man of Duscur strangling a guest of the church, they will assume the worst.”

“That’s fine, that’s fair…” Robin sighed, he couldn’t argue with that. “Dimitri.”

“No, professor.”

“You don’t have to actually do anything, just…” Robin held Dimitri’s hands, and placed them around his neck, applying gentle pressure to his gloved fingers. He reminded himself over and over about how fragile human bodies were, especially their necks. “See, it’s easy. Just squeeze a little, pretend I’m one of your worst enemies, I’ll tell you when to stop… or you’ll know.”

“I would not wish such a fate on you, professor…” Dimitri’s voice grew dark. Excellent.

“You’ve brought back my memories before, Dimitri. You can do this.” Dimitri’s grip tightened. Any moment now. _His wife’s name, his wife’s name, his wife’s name…_

The two were barrelled to the floor by Felix.

“You sicken me, boar!” Felix roared. Robin didn’t hear much else. He groaned loudly in frustration, nothing, absolutely nothing new came to him. Dimitri watched while Dedue held Felix back, who was roaring and spitting. Robin heard nothing. Bel came running into the arena, pulling Felix back, looking to Dimitri, looking to Robin.

* * *

“I apologise for putting you through such a thing, Dimitri.” Robin apologised quietly once they were alone in the infirmary. Thankfully, neither of them had injuries past a scrape or two.

“You weren’t to know how either of us would react. I am simply glad that it did not escalate, Professor.” Dimitri’s voice was so quiet, so different from his usual clear, triumphant tone… Robin felt guilt tug at his chest.

“I mean it. I feel so lost, I’m blinded by it sometimes. To not be able to remember my own wife… it’s killing me, but that is my burden to bear and mine alone.”

“I understand how you feel.” Dimitri’s gaze was fixed on the floor.

“Goddess bless you, I should never have…” Robin put his head in his hands. What was he thinking?!

“It is alright Professor, you could not have known.” Robin sighed and lifted Dimitri’s chin, looking him in the eye.

“Dimitri, answer me truthfully. Are you alright?”

“I…” Dimitri’s eyes wandered for a moment. “I am haunted by my past, Professor. As most of us are. Hearing you unable to recall your wife, reminds me of how I am often unable to recall my…” He doesn’t finish the sentence, Robin doesn’t need him to.

“Dimitri…”

“Had I been given your chance, I wonder if… No.” His gaze falls again. Robin lets go of his chin. “Your experience is not a good one, I should not…”

“There are all things we wish to forget, Dimitri.” Robin sighs and slowly brings his arms around the boy. “Remembering them is what makes us strong. Remembering them honours them, as well as us.” He has no idea if this is what he needs to hear, but he wants to try. The Tragedy of Duscur… the wound was obviously still so fresh to him. Four years ago…

Robin hadn’t even met Chrom four years ago. He had no clue where he would have been at that stage.

“Professor…” Dimitri whispered as his hand climbed up to hold Robin’s shoulder. “Once I had taken hold of your throat, I did not think I would be able let go.” Damn it all, he should have known better. “Forgive me.”

“I’m the one asking for forgiveness.” Robin spoke as though his fingers weren’t trembling as he held onto the back of Dimitri’s academy uniform. “I want you to understand that I am here, alright? I’m here for you, to listen to you, to support you. I swear to you, I shall never put you through anything like that again.” Robin parted from the hug, Dimitri did not meet his eyes, staring at his own hands instead.

“Professor, speak to me about the mission this coming moon.”

“What do you wish to know?” Robin indulged his distraction.

“We must kill Ashe’s father.”

“I must, not you.”

“We must put Ashe through the loss of a parent.”

“I…” Robin cursed silently. It wasn’t as though he could relate.

“We must quell the rebellion, even if it is led by the families of our friends.”

“Dimitri?”

“Yes, Professor?”

“Call me Robin.”

“Yes… Robin.” It must have felt strange on his tongue.

“Do not take me for the type to believe in senseless death. When I plan my strategies, the goal is not to minimize casualties, but to have none entirely. If I see a way to allow Lonato to live, I will take it. You have my word.” Robin saw something stir in him, what it was… he couldn’t say. “Do not let that leave this room.”

“Understood, Profes… er, understood, Robin.”

“Don’t force yourself.” Robin gave him a small chuckle, and for a moment, it all seemed to disappear. Dimitri became the wonderful young prince who reminded him of a young Chrom once more. Proud and smiling radiantly. There was darkness still behind his eyes… they seemed unfocused and tired. Robin pulled him closer again. “I am so incredibly sorry.”

* * *

The scolding Robin got from Bel was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Robin admitted a guilty pleasure in seeing her bear her emotions. Afterwards, Jeralt quietly placed a hand on his back, and guided him towards the graveyard.

“I’m so sorry for your loss.” Robin had babbled out, but Jeralt shook his head.

“I’m trying to tell you that you’re not alone.” Jeralt smiled. “You look barely older than my kids, and you have a wife waiting for you out there. It makes me reflect on it all… on who they might turn out to be.”

“Wonderful people, no doubt.” Robin smiled as his eyes glazed over the cathedral. “They care so deeply for their students… and for all three of you to help me in the way that you have…”

That was the moment the tears Robin had held back finally came rushing forth.

* * *

Robin was not given much time to grieve his memories, such was the reality of the flow of time. The month was a busy one, Seteth began to observe Robin’s lectures and training sessions. He drilled his students on the reality of fighting soldiers with their hearts set on a cause. Robin bought Dimitri a bouquet of flowers and began to make time to speak with him more regularly. He bought Edelgard a bouquet of roses and a lilac quill for her birthday. He began duelling his students, a tiny part of him still seeking to restore his memories by placing himself under pressure… though the pressure of the eyes leering at him whenever he sparred with a student was far more intense. In time, Dimitri began to spar with him as well, and Robin felt that the rift he had created was beginning to close.

And then, the day came.

Robin had to pretend he didn’t see the tears in Ashe’s eyes as he overheard their plans.

“This fog is too thick to risk not moving as a complete unit. I’m giving each of you torches. Don’t wander off, even if you think you can take them on. Alright? If someone does wander off, I will go after them, detention slip, and outhouse cleaning duty at the ready. You all need to stick together.” He eyed Caspar and Ferdinand in particular. The Black Eagles moved out, Robin, Petra, and Ferdinand lit a torch.

“There!” Dorothea’s spell rushed through the air towards a mage wearing a plague doctor’s mask. Catherine charged him, taking him down with ease, Thunderbrand shining like a beacon in the fog.

“Archers at the rear!” Robin called, Bernadetta let an arrow fly, Hubert’s dark spells gripped them mercilessly.

“We’re getting close,” Catherine muttered “If we could just get rid of this fog…” Robin directed Linhardt to heal Catherine’s allies before advancing. Another mage appeared, this one… it had to be.

“Bernadetta, aim for his hands.” Robin readied himself and passed his torch off to one of the Knights of Seiros while Bernadetta drew her bow. If he was going to do this, it needed to be done right.

“I got him!” Bernadetta’s arrow struck the mage’s palm, ripping through the flesh. The mage screamed in pain, the fog wavered. It was barely noticeable, but Robin saw it. He charged, leaving his students in Catherine’s care in the fog.

“Where’s the professor?!” Edelgard’s voice barely carried, he whispered a silent apology to her before setting eyes on the mounted lord, Lonato. Robin retraced the lessons he had learned, and relearned. A young, baby faced mage with red hair would spar with him using this spell.

“Arcwind.” He muttered, and struck Lonato in the shoulder with all the force of the gales he had. Lonato was thrown sideways off his horse, who bucked and whinnied, before taking off. Robin struck the reins with his Levin sword before Lonato could be dragged away. He searched the area, the knights were still hiding in the fog. They were alone. “Call for the troops and it’ll be the last thing you do.” Robin scowled, and crouched in front of him. “Talk to me.”

“What?!” Lonato barked.

“I know why you despise the central church. I know what they did to your son. Tell me, is there no other way out of this?”

“The only language the central church understands is violence.” Lonato’s voice became a growl. “Sending students, my own son to fight their battles…”

“Abhorrent, I agree.” Robin nodded. “But I do not intend to carry out their orders without question.”

“So long as you serve them, your questions shall die, alongside you.” Lonato began heaving himself up, heavy armour skidding along the gravel. “You are an ally of the church, and an enemy of mine.”

“It’s not that simple.” Robin wanted to protest, to roar in anger, to shake him by the shoulders and scream, but he knew he had to keep his composure. “I want you to live.”

“And I want every remnant of the central church to die.” Lonato’s lance neared Robin’s throat, he took a step back.

“Your son is out there, fighting your troops.” Robin really didn’t wish to bring Ashe into this.

“And the church will pay for sending him here. Enough talk. We settle this here and now!” Lonato charged at Robin. Even without his mount, he was a force to be reckoned with. The cries of battle drew closer, he had to finish this quick. “I will stop at _nothing_ for my cause, can you say the same servant of Rhea?!” Robin took three hits before he began making use of his stronger spells. To the death it was.

He was incredibly stubborn.

Lonato was on the verge of defeat, kneeling on the ground propping himself up on his lance.

“Can’t you see that I’m trying to help, **you impudent fool?!** ” Robin spat, rage had taken hold of him, he shook at its grip. His voice barely felt like his own. “ **You pathetic worm, you vile-** ” His sword was brought down, and Lonato breathed his last with a choke and a sputter.

**Disgusting.**

Robin’s head began to ache. Wait, what?

**Do not pretend you do not hear me.**

Hear? Who was-? There was no time, the fog was clearing, his students were approaching.

“Professor!” Edelgard called out, Robin turned to her, and shook his head.

“It’s finished. Round up the last of them.” Robin spoke while Catherine brushed past him.

“You took him down on your own, huh? Guess you really are as strong as they say.” She hummed, and began searching the body. Robin shook his head, trying to clear himself of whatever had taken hold of him in the battle.

**You shall not get rid of me that easily, Robin.**

Robin made his way into the woods, acting as though he were searching for stragglers.

“Who?” He whispered.

**You.**

“No, who are you?”

**The part of you that you so desperately wish to keep hidden away.**

“Yes, well, unfortunately my memory is gone, so I-” Robin rolled his eyes, but was silenced by the voice.

**Do not mock me as though I cannot see your every thought. I am weak now, but I was once strong. We were once strong. Awaken me, and you shall have your answers.**

“Whatever you are… whoever you are. I came this far without you.” Robin set his jaw, staring down his invisible inner demons. “I can continue on without you.”

**Can you afford to continue without me? Do you have the luxury of time?**

“Well? Do I?” Robin intended for it to sound sarcastic… but whatever was in his mind stirred.

**I do not know. Neither do you.**

“Then we shall both see, nameless demon.”

**I am no demon.**

“Care to elaborate?” Robin raised an eyebrow, determined to get something, anything out of whatever this was.

**I am beyond a mere demon, I am beyond your comprehension. Were to tell you my name now, you would fall where you stood. Do you long for your students to find their dear professor face down in the muck once again?**

“Any proof that you’re ‘more’ than an irritating voice in my head?”

**I will grant you proof in time, when my power returns. Until then, you need look no further than your right hand.**

Robin tugged his casting gloves on tighter in defiance, and marched on. The presence slowly slipped away… but he knew it wouldn’t be that easy. He knew it was only sleeping, resting, waiting for its time to speak up.

“Professor…” Ashe. Bel and the Blue Lions were on the edge of his vision. What was he doing here, out of formation? Robin drew in a deep breath.

“I am… so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhh things are beginning to twist now and I'm getting excited to write more. Thank you so much for your support once again it means so much to me!!! <3


	6. Ashen Fledgelings

Robin was beginning to tune out Rhea commending the professors for quelling the rebellion when he next heard the voice.

**“Listen well to the child, deniers should be met with punishment.”**

Robin had tried to ignore it, but it spoke again.

**“You do not agree?”**

_I’m not a religious leader, I wouldn’t know._ He thought, trying to end this conversation before it began. No such luck.

**“You could be.”**

_I don’t want to be._ He supressed a sigh. _You called her a child?_

**“She is.”**

_You dislike her?_

The voice does not answer, Bel is staring at him. She gives the slightest nod and a smile, if Robin had blinked at the wrong time, he would never have seen it. He manages a weak grin in return.

**“You should be used to the slaughter by now.”**

_Being used to it and being content with it are very different things._ For a moment, Robin can almost feel the voice shift, as though it had a form.

“-The Goddess’s Rite of Rebirth.” The words snagged on Robin’s ear, the voice laughed loudly, echoing around his mind.

“May I ask a question?” Robin pipes up, hoping to block out the voice, even for a moment.

“What is it?” Seteth eyes him carefully, though Robin does not see as much steel in his gaze as he used to.

“What goes into the Rite of Rebirth? Is there a set of conditions as such?” Robin paused once he heard the words leave his mouth. “Out of mere curiosity. I’ve been reading many of the Library’s books on the Church of Serios, but comparing the knowledge I have of the religion of the world I came from, I wonder how much difference there could be.” A smile came to Rhea’s face, Robin had the feeling it was intended to be welcoming.

“We must perform a sacred ritual within the goddess tower,” she began “one where we call to the goddess in our hopes that she may return to us.” Rhea’s eyes drifted to the ceiling before slowly closing, then opening a moment later, gaze on Robin.

“What goes on inside that tower is not for public knowledge.” Seteth’s tone was firm.

“Of course, I understand.” Robin bowed shortly. “If there is anything I can do outside of the mission given to my class…” guard duty. Laughable. Robin could assign and perform guard duty in his sleep. “please let me know.” Seteth’s face seemed to soften a touch, before he spoke.

“Professors Eisner, you are both dismissed.” He waited until the door was closed before speaking again. “I must say, Robin… you have taken to the Church of Seiros quite eagerly.” Suspicion lay in Seteth’s eyes, Robin felt his heart hammering in his chest.

“I woke up in an unfamiliar world, and a church offered me their shelter, and now a job. It would only make sense for me to familiarise myself with their teachings.” Robin watched as Rhea’s smile grew, and Seteth’s shoulders lost a tiny amount of tension. “It’s common sense, but it’s polite as well, isn’t it? If a stranger were to invite you into their home off the streets, wouldn’t you also follow their ways, should they be sacred and open?”

“Forgive me for my doubt Robin, but not all take so kindly to the church as you have.”

“If this is about the late Lord Lonato…” Robin sighed, mulling over his next words.

**“Careful.”**

“The man attacked me with intent to kill, any thoughts I had were unimportant in that moment.”

“And before that moment…” Seteth spoke softly, “what were those thoughts?”

“I had been asked to perform a task by the people who paid me and sheltered me. I did not consider any form of divine judgement, since I am still unfamiliar with the teachings of the church, and the goddess.”

“If you would be so inclined…” Seteth began, gods it was happening. Robin’s heart nearly burst from his ribcage. “Join us for mass in the cathedral this Sunday. I feel you may learn more of the goddess’s teachings from the church itself if you were to attend.” Robin’s vision blurred, he was so sure he was about to be fired, or scolded…

“I’d be honoured.” He said with a smile and a bow.

“We would be happy to have you.” Rhea’s voice was warm and comforting… Robin reminded himself not to grow complacent. “In the meantime, you are dismissed, please brief your students on their mission this coming month.”

There was one place Robin had to go first.

“Ashe?” Robin knocked softly on the door. “I understand if you don’t want to see me. Goddess knows I’d never hold it against you if you resented me for the rest of your days… I want you to understand that I’m here for you.” Robin pressed his forehead against the door. “Has he eaten?” He whispered. Bel shook her head, she had all but made camp outside his door. “I’ll give you space for now, and I’ll check in with you and your professor. Please know that my door is open whenever you need me, even if it’s the middle of the night.”

* * *

“Professor!”

“Sylvain, why were you waiting outside the Black Eagles’ classroom?” Edelgard grew irritated so quickly at the boy, Robin often wondered where his patience with him came from.

“I just want a quick word with the professor, is that so much to ask?” Sylvain laughed the suspicion off so easily.

“If you ask to join my class I fear Bel will skin me alive, she’s been working so hard to get you to learn magic.” Robin laughed, but it wasn’t a lie.

“And I’m good with it now! Sorta.” The boy chuckled, snapping his fingers a few times as if to prove a point. Tiny sparks flew, and Robin covered his fingers with a hand before sparks could become a blazing fury. “Anyway, that’s not what I wanted to ask. I noticed you’ve been feeling down about what happened with Lonato, and I wanted to invite you out. Bring a friend if you want. I’ve invited Ashe too, but… I’m not getting my hopes up.” Robin felt at peace knowing Ashe had friends in the Blue Lions supporting him. “Anyway, a buddy of mine is thinking of transferring to the academy, and I figure you’d be a good person to talk to, and once we’re done talking business we can get some drinks, pick up some girls…” Robin cleared his throat and spun his wedding ring around his finger. Sylvain didn’t need to know the purpose of his marriage. “Oh, right of course. Anyway, you coming?”

“I’ll come, but no trouble, alright?” Robin tried to speak sternly, but too many stories that were punctuated by Bel tearing her hair out had made him grin.

“Alright, let’s move out!”

Sylvain had taken them to a nearby café, a sweet little place since the day was early, and the bars not yet open. Sylvain had talked and joked, while Robin had desperately tried to chip away his womanizer façade. He just knew that something deeper lurked there… something he carried with him, carved into his heart. Though he had already heard at least three women accuse him of not possessing one in that afternoon alone.

“Don’t mind her…” Sylvain chuckled nervously, rubbing the mark on his cheek from the latest heartbreak. “Look, here he comes!” A striking young man with grey hair came striding towards them, a carefree air about him, Robin couldn’t help but groan as he winked to a passing woman. If he was anything like Sylvain, Bel had her work cut out for her, no doubt the two only encouraged each other during their nightly escapades. “Professor, this is Laslow, close friend of mine.”

“Ah, pleased to meet-” Laslow stopped dead in his tracks. “forgive me, you resemble someone I know so closely, I was positive I was being haunted!” He laughed it off, but Robin had spent enough time reading people to know when something was wrong. “As the handsome devil mentioned, my name is Laslow, and I’m rather interested in joining your esteemed academy, and your name is?” Laslow stuck out his hand, and Robin shook it. He talked quickly. Unfortunately for him, Robin had played this game before.

“Robin, professor Robin. I teach the Black Eagle class.” He smiled, Laslow’s smile in return did not meet his eyes. His cheek twitched, and his throat tensed. “Is everything alright?”

“It’s nothing, really!” Laslow laughed “You just look so much like… I don’t suppose you have any long-lost relatives in the area, do you? You look so much like my friend…”

“It would be a mystery to me.” Robin tried to laugh it off, guilt striking him. “I hail from a far-off land, and suffer from severe memory loss. Not much has returned to me at all.”

“Ah, forgive me.” Laslow laughed again, he opened his mouth to say something, then closed it.

“You mentioned you wanted to study at the academy?” Robin smiled his thanks to the waitress as she brought their tea, then found himself smiling his apologies when Sylvain winked at her, Laslow’s gaze did not waver from Robin. “What is it you wish to study? Why not enroll at the beginning of the year?” Robin maintained his easy-going manner, but the letter found on Lonato’s corpse, the assassination plot that he and his students all doubted… there was no such thing as being too careful at this time.

“I study the sword as a myrmidon.” Robin sensed an underlying braggart in the man. “Though I hear there is a variety of skills to be taught. Faith, Reason, Authority… I’m intrigued. My friends and I only arrived in Fódlan fairly recently, by the time we had heard of it, the term had begun. By the time next year rolls around, I fear our troupe may have moved on from this area. I do hope the faculty won’t mind us joining later in the year?”

“I would need to speak with other members of staff about that, though I certainly don’t object to having more students in my class. I imagine the other professors feel rather the same.” Robin’s fingers curled around the teacup.

“Laslow, if you get transferred to my class…” Sylvain laughed, “You’ve seen my professor around town, right? Green hair, purple eyes, _gorgeous_ figure-” Robin cleared his throat and glared. “C’mon professor, you can’t deny it!” Robin went to turn his wedding ring again, but forgot he was wearing gloves. Laslow’s eyes shot to his hands, Robin knew an idea forming when he saw one. Sure enough, when the waitress brought another tray of tea over, Laslow ‘slipped’ and burning hot tea was spilled over Robin’s right hand. Robin cursed through gritted teeth, and Laslow rushed to his side, apologies falling far too easily from his lips. Robin snuck a glance at Sylvain, his brows furrowed as he watched this friend of his fuss over Robin.

“We’d better get these gloves off you to examine the damage, I know a healer, we can-”

“No thanks.” Robin yanked his hand away as Laslow’s fingers curled around the gloves. “Best not to expose it to air before we know how bad it is, it could risk infection. Besides, I need to speak with Manuela today anyway. Sorry to cut this so short.” Robin had hoped it sounded convincing, he really was just making it up. In his past, all burns had been handed over to Lissa, who had called him ‘dummy’ before sighing and humming to herself as she healed him. Robin placed some cash on the table with his good hand and said his polite goodbyes. It took every ounce of self-restraint not to literally run to Seteth.

* * *

“And you’re positive he knew about your… mark?” Seteth was adamant not to call it a crest, Robin didn’t particularly care.

“He was willing to risk spilling burning hot tea over me to get my gloves off.”

“Oh no! Have you been to the infirmary yet, professor?” Flayn spoke up from the doorway. “Oh! Please, forgive my intrusion. I merely wanted to bring my brother something to drink! He has a habit of neglecting his needs when stressed.” She rushed to Seteth’s desk to set the mug down before peeling Robin’s glove off herself, he hissed as the burn was exposed to air. It stung enough to make every part of his hand tense up, but it was nowhere near as bad as he feared. Seteth rubbed at his temple while taking hurried notes.

“Did he mention anything about Rhea at all? Anything about the monastery? The church?” Seteth's quill could barely keep up.

“Only that he wanted to study. He looked young and capable. He seemed to freeze when he saw me… but Sylvain told me he had informed him of our meeting, and what he knew about me.” Robin closed his eyes as the familiar feeling of a healing spell drifted over his hand, Flayn snuck a small smile at him.

“Did he seem like he had dark intentions?”

“Nothing jumps out at me… though he kept remarking how familiar I looked, and asked me about any relatives.”

“Did you remember anything?” Seteth looked up as he asked quietly, Robin shook his head.

“Thank you so much, Flayn.” Robin smiled and flexed his fingers as Flayn stood back up, pleased with her work. “You’re quite the skilled healer, I don’t think I’ve been patched up so well ever since I last saw my wife.” The words rolled off his tongue so easily, it wasn’t until Flayn spoke up he even thought to question it.

“You have a wife, Professor?”

_Lissa._

No wonder he felt so attached to her. He had married his best friend… best _female_ friend to produce more heirs, to continue a legacy… But Chrom and Lette had Lucina, and planned for more, there was no need for more heirs to the Ylissean throne, was there?

“Ah,” Robin said, already feeling his eyes glaze over. It wasn’t the Ylissean throne they were preparing for.

It was the Plegian throne.

“If you’ll excuse me…” Robin stood up, already making for the door before his knees could buckle. “I think I need to visit the infirmary after all.”

* * *

Hanneman had to shoo Linhardt away for the fifth time that day. He had to tell the boy eventually, he knew he would… but if he could protect these students for just a little longer, he would. Lindhardt likely posed no danger, but if Linhardt disappeared people would begin to follow him. Hanneman had thought about telling Robin, and possibly even the Eisner twins about Abyss many times, but the opportunity never seemed right.

“Forgive my tardiness, everyone.” Hanneman made his way to the front of the classroom with haste. He had been so thankful these students had allowed him to study their crests, the _lost_ crests, in return for teaching them like regular students of the academy. Between the Eisner twins’ crest, Robin, and the lost crests, Hanneman rarely had a spare moment these days. His eyes drifted from his notes to his students, and did a double take when he saw his class had doubled, almost tripled in size.

“Hello.” A cheery young blonde girl sat next to Yuri. “Please, don’t mind us. We’re here to learn.”

“I… You… Well!” Hanneman cleared his throat. “Are you officially enrolled at the academy?” He noted their lack of uniforms, not even the Abyssian ones.

“We were hoping you would help us with that, professor.” A blue-haired girl giggled, her fingers laced neatly across her desk, quill and paper set out and ready.

“Hark! The mysterious-” A blonde boy began, but a girl with red pigtails, and a grey-haired boy pulled him back into his seat, a hand on each elbow, the other hands across his mouth.

“Oh, please don’t think we’ll be so rude as to not offer anything in return! Yuri has already familiarised us on your agreement.” The blonde girl smiled sweetly. “I hear you might be interested in this…” She raised the back of her left hand. The mark _, Robin’s mark_ , sat there. It stared back at him, six eyes unblinking. “And I imagine you might also be interested in this…” the girl raised the back of her right hand, where a different, blue insignia sat. A teardrop shape with a crescent beneath it with three spikes. Hanneman had yet to see a crest resembling anything like it. “Do we have a deal, Professor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last! You ever have a moment you've been planning for SO LONG and you finally get to write it?? This chapter has two!  
> Also, as a note, though I have my favourites I love pretty much any of Robin's ships, including Robin and Lissa. Having a marriage out of convenience isn't a slight at them, I adore their S-Support! I'd initially wanted to pair Robin with her to get that sweet angsty unique dialogue Owain has with Robin as a father, and then I fell in love cause it was just so adorable admitting to wanting his attention all along <3 More will be revealed about how Robin feels about both Lissa and Chrom as he emotionally processes it all.
> 
> Thank you all for reading as always, yall make my heart burst <3


	7. Sword and Reason

**“You remember.”**

_You’re not helping._

Robin shielded his eyes with the back of his hand. Had the infirmary always been so bright?

**“Do you remember who I am?”**

_I wish I didn’t._ Robin groaned, the room was still spinning, and his limbs still felt weak. Grima… Grima was what had been plaguing him, long before he set foot in Fódlan. The echoes in his mind that only became louder when rage swept through him…

**“I can feel your fear.”**

_Feel something else then._

**“You needn’t be afraid, Robin. I am in a weakened state, there is little I can do besides speak with you.”**

_Was whatever sent me here what weakened you?_ Robin stared at the brand of the Fellblood, tracing it with the thumb of his other hand. Even without his memories, he had known just how foreboding it was.

**“Yes.”**

_Then I’ll find a way to do it again. I'll lose my memories a thousand times if it means killing you._

Grima was about to speak, but a knock at the door stopped both of them in their tracks. Rhea entered, looking as serene as ever as she smiled at Robin. He couldn’t bring himself to return it.

“How are you feeling?” She seemed to float over to him, and sat down next to the bed.

“Awful.” Robin grumbled, he barely had the energy for formalities with her.

“Manuela tells me you regained some troubling memories.” Her gaze seemed to pierce him, Robin wordlessly stared at his mark. Rhea’s slender fingers curled around his hand, and she began tracing the brand as well. “Something felt… familiar about this. About you.” Her hair slipped from her shoulders, but she seemed not to notice, she was too entranced by the brand.

“It’s the brand… the brand of the fellblood. The fell dragon… hailed by fanatics as the god of annihilation.” Robin spoke softly, as though the consequences of his words would be lessened.

“Tell me about this fell dragon, and tell me what you know of yourself, Robin.” Rhea spoke simply, fingers still tracing the brand.

“I… I was created to be a vessel for Grima. My first battle with amnesia happened two years ago, I don’t remember anything before that… but I remember seeing him stood there, looking just like me, with my father, and…” Robin made a face “his… advisor, I think she was. I remember him, my father, and Aversa… all fighting us while we tried to stop the rise of Grima. In the end he… he did it himself somehow. With a body just like mine. I don’t remember much, but I know there was human sacrifice involved to strengthen him, an entire religion for him, and…” Robin strained “no. I don’t remember more than that yet. I do remember his dragon form though, it was huge… I really tried not to think about the chances of us winning.”

“Grima has never taken possession of you?”

“No, well… there were moments.” Robin paused “I believe it was my father who took control of my body at least once… a few times, actually.” Robin’s hands shook as he remembered the feeling of static tingling his palms, looking down to see a bolt sticking out of Chrom’s stomach, eyes drifting between the two before Chrom spoke. ‘This is not your fault’ he had said… Robin’s fist clenched, of course Chrom would think that. Of course that would be the first and last thing he said after a lethal blow. “But I distinctly remember feeling him… feeling Grima being in control of my movements.”

“The process of creating you into a vessel…” Rhea’s fingers hovered over the mark as she pondered

“My father implied that it was the result of generations of careful work.” He swallowed.

“Was it a success?” Rhea met his eyes, he nodded solemnly. She looked back to the brand, her face unreadable.

_Have I missed anything, Fell dragon?_

**“It will suffice.”** Robin sighed at the idea of there being more than what he knew. **“Keep her as an ally”**

_She’s my boss._

“Do you feel a connection to the fell dragon?” Rhea was practically whispering.

“Yes.” Robin couldn’t lie, but he saw no need to tell her the full truth.

“What does it feel like?” Rhea smiled, as though she were in awe. Robin looked away.

“Like sheer power and dread trying to force its way through my abdomen.”

“Fascinating…” she whispered, her eyes shining “you merged… with a god.”

“I… we didn’t merge. He only took control of my body.” Robin’s eyes narrowed slightly at the thought, and beneath his skin, Grima stirred.

“You did not merge after all?” Rhea’s head tilted ever so slightly, exaggerated by the swaying of the dangling ornaments of her headpiece.

“Heavens above and hells below, of course not! We’re far too different, he and I. It would never work.” Robin almost felt insulted, Grima’s laugh echoed in his mind.

“Ah, you are different.” She hummed, “if I may ask what differences there are between the two of you that would make this merge impossible?”

“Well,” Robin’s back straightened, ready to argue his case and put both of them at ease “He is a fell dragon, I am a human. He is worshipped as the god of annihilation, I strive for peace in every corner of the world. He thrives on human sacrifice, I feel disgusted at the very mention of it.” He listed them off on his fingers “to cut this short, we are very different people.”

“I see.” Something changed in Rhea’s eyes, Robin thought it was hope, he prayed it was hope, but from the way her gaze drifted far away, it was not directed at him. “And if you were to… forgive me, I understand you have no memories of childhood. Should you have been raised under your father’s influence, do you feel the result would be different?”

“I couldn’t even begin to guess…” every theory Robin ran through his mind fell through. “I just don’t know enough about any of it. Damn, I wish I’d stolen one of his tomes or something.”

“Ah…” Rhea silently pondered, leaving the two in silence, until Robin swallowed his pride.

“Am I…” Robin sighed, he knew he was about to condemn himself, but it had to be said. “Am I still able to keep teaching here? I’m not part of the Grimleal’s cult, not even a little bit. I never asked for this, and want nothing to do with it. But the students…”

“Of course, Robin.” Rhea met him with a smile that almost put him at ease. “If you would not mind, I am eager to learn more about you, and about this Grima. The troubles you must have gone through…” Rhea sighed softly and placed her hand over the brand. “If only life would grant us these simple wishes.” She paused for a moment, and Robin wondered if she was praying. He wasn’t sure if anyone had ever prayed for him before, at least not in front of him.

 **“That woman…”** Grima’s malcontent sliced through the moment, it took all of Robin’s restraint not to roll his eyes.

“I shall leave you to recover, Robin.” Rhea stood, keeping hold of his hand until gravity pulled it from her grasp. “Do remember that there shall always be a place for you at the academy.” She smiled, before turning to leave.

**“How curious it would be, if she were to find out-”**

_Grima?_

**“Yes, fell vessel?”**

_Shut up._

* * *

Robin made quick use of his restored memories, his students bombarding him with questions once word got out that he was in the infirmary again. He was sure never to mention Grima, though the fell dragon made himself difficult to forget, always lingering on the edges of his mind. Robin checked in with Ashe regularly, and after a week, the boy spoke to him. Robin had idly mentioned an offhanded comment about Chrom and Frederick, and a weak voice from behind the door asked to hear more about the knights of Ylisse, and Chrom’s heroic tales. A wicked grin came to Robin’s face as he realised just how much he could embellish without Chrom being here to protest. In time, Ingrid came to join and sat outside Ashe’s room with Robin to listen to the stories. Then Ignatz, then Bernadetta, then Linhardt, then Caspar, then Felix, then Flayn. Before long he had a gaggle of students eagerly awaiting his next retelling, but more importantly, Ashe had support and friends outside of his house too.

The rite of rebirth approached fast, and Robin had insisted upon a war council. (Though Seteth was loathe to call it as much, and it was dubbed a “tactical faculty meeting”) Between the students and the three professors, they had begun to operate on the assumption that the threat to the Archbishop’s life was likely a cover for something different. In order to avoid suspicion, Robin suggested stationing the guards and knights as they would any other year, while the students would be stationed closer to the cathedral, and the goddess tower, and to fill in any gaps within the defenses. He couldn’t ignore the possibility of a double, or even a triple bluff. Byleth’s class would watch over the Holy Mausoleum, Bel’s class would be stationed in and around the cathedral, while Robin’s class would be stationed slightly further out from Bel’s. His students would be gathered on the bridge, and in the wings either side of the church. He couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride wash over him when Seteth commended him on his placement of the guard captains and Jeralt, he was determined to win the man over yet. When the night came at last, Robin's mind was plagued with thoughts of Plegia.

“Edelgard, how good are you at keeping secrets to yourself?” Robin turned to his student, still leaning on the fence of the bridge, gazing into the abyss below.

“What brought this on, professor?” She blinked, but a small smile tugged at her lips.

“Do you ever wonder how your empire fares without you? Even though you haven’t been coronated yet?”

“I do,” she confessed quietly “but I set plans in motion to keep the empire running long before I left for Garreg Mach. It’s in good hands. Should anything happen to my father, I’ll know right away.”

“What if…” Robin sighed. He had to tell _someone._ “What if I told you that I was in the same boat, but without the preparations?” Edelgard turned to him, eyes wide. “I believe I briefly mentioned a war with my homeland… what I neglected to mention that mine and Chrom’s homeland are not the same. Chrom was the prince of Ylisse, and we didn’t learn until two years later that I was the prince of Plegia, the neighbouring kingdom we fought against.”

“Professor…”

“It was weird, finding out that I was technically royalty… I certainly didn’t feel like it, nor was it a legacy I wanted to inherit.” Robin’s eyes were drawn to the six eyes on the brand. “I killed my father, just as he tried to kill Chrom… to force me to kill Chrom.” His fist clenched at the memory. Gods, he could strangle Validar if he lived. “There wasn’t much time after the battle for the dust to settle. Some time after his body hit the floor I realised my father left no legacy other than my sister, who became queen of Ylisse, and I.”

“Professor… this is quite the revelation.” Edelgard shook her head slightly, Robin could practically see her shifting into a more tactical, leadership-driven method of thinking, one she had no doubt been taught at an early age. “Is there no regent?”

“None that I know of. Goddess above, I have no memory of my own mother. The royal advisor fell in battle. I had assumed we had killed her, but something…” he felt his eye twitch “well, if she were to rise again, Ylisse would strike her down while Plegia was still in turmoil.”

“So Plegia is truly left without a ruler…” Edelgard’s gaze drifted off into the distance, as Robin’s had.

“All I can hope for is that my sister or wife is keeping everything in order while I’m gone.” He pushed his weight off the wall and rolled his shoulders a few times. Daydreaming here wouldn’t do.

“Do you intend to return to your world? To Ylisse? To Plegia?” Edelgard’s gaze was like a hot, unforgiving wind, though there was no malice or anger in her expression. Robin opened his mouth to respond, but an almighty crash from the cathedral silenced him. A beat passed before he heard the cry.

“Byleth!” Bel had roared, and he watched the Blue Lion class charge after her. There was no time to strategize.

“Protect the cathedral and the goddess tower!” He bellowed, hoping all of his class could hear him, and drew his Levin sword. Robin swore several times under his breath as he cut enemies down, more of them wearing those damnable masks.

“Professor!” Ashe’s voice. “It’s the holy mausoleum, they’re attacking inside and trying to steal remains of the dead!” Robin shot a look to Edelgard, and nodded.

“Eagles, move to guard the mausoleum!” He roared, refusing to enter until he saw students and knights alike in formation. “Ashe, what’s the situation in there?” He found himself almost back to back with the boy as he fired arrows into the depths.

“There’s mages, soldiers, and a knight on horseback, a strong-looking one. He isn’t attacking… and we’re staying out of his reach but…” Ashe’s words trailed off as he drew more and more arrows. Catherine approached on the edge of his vision.

“Go! We’ll handle these ones!” She called, Robin nodded and charged down the stairs with his class, and half of the Blue Lions in tow.

As initially planned by the Golden Deer house, the enemy’s escape route was cut off by the charge. The students flooded in, rushing to help their allies, their friends… all the while the Eisners were staring down a mage who was desperately wrestling with a seal on a coffin. Not many things made Robin lose his temper so easily, but fooling around with the remains of the dead was one of them. He charged past the armoured knight, who gave him little more than a glance as he went on by, but turned his head just enough that Robin could see those unsightly horns twitch. Byleth brought his sword crashing down on the mage with such grace, Robin stopped in his tracks. Was he dead?

“It’s no use, the seal is broken! You can’t- Huh? A sword?” The mage yet lived, grunting his words. He reached in, and yanked the sword from its place. Robin wasted no time in casting Elthunder, the mage’s arm jerked upwards, his grip on the sword gone. The sword spun upwards into the air, plummeting directly towards the Eisners, Robin readied himself for the worst, trying to prepare another spell in time to avoid-

They caught it.

Robin’s chest almost collapsed with relief, the twins’ steely stare, each with a hand on the sword shook the mage into casting a spell at them. In perfect tandem, they swung the sword downwards, colliding with the spell and the sword glowed. It _glowed._ Bel shoved the sword into both of Byleth’s hands as she charged at the mage, Byleth discarded his regular steel sword in favour of the new weapon. The mage panicked, casting up a shield which Bel struck with terrifying strength. Byleth was at her side in an instant, Robin watched in sheer awe as the glow from the new sword began to seep into Bel’s sword too. The shield shattered under their shared strike, and they took turns striking at the mage, until a choking sound emitted from his throat before he slumped at the bottom of the pedestal of Seiros’s tomb.

The glow of the sword dimmed slightly, until Bel touched it again, it seemed to pulse with delight.

“That sword…” Robin began.

“I see… what a pleasant surprise.” The mounted knight’s voice echoed around the mausoleum, before he disappeared into a warp spell. Robin turned back to the Eisners.

“What could it…” He pondered for a moment, the small circular hole reminded him so much of Falchion, and how it had glowed after the awakening, blessed by Naga. “The work of the goddess?” Both twins had their eyes on him. “I… pay me no mind.” Robin shook his head, “best we round up the stragglers, Catherine is at the entrance.”

“You hold onto it for now.” Byleth pushed the sword into his sister’s hands, and picked up his discarded sword from earlier. “I’ll clean up with Robin, and we’ll discuss this later.” Robin nodded, and stood at his side, his own Levin sword at the ready.

* * *

“That’s that I suppose.” Edelgard informed the rest of her house of the aftermath of the attack. To be quite frank, Robin had tuned out the execution order. He couldn’t tell if something wasn’t adding up, or if it was making his memories stir, but either way, his head was spinning. Byleth, Bel, and the other classes had joined up in their respective classrooms, Robin wondered what was said behind the walls that divided them.

“I don’t believe the bishop of the Western church executed this order, though I am aware of his distaste for the central church. However, those soldiers we fought…” Robin shook his head. “Another time, perhaps.”

“Odd, for someone who was not born in Fódlan, who has no memories of the place to know so much about the church and its inner turmoil.” Hubert grinned ever so slightly as he spoke.

“Amazing how far a few nights of research can take you, isn’t it?” Robin smiled, pretending not to hear the looming malice in Hubert’s voice.

“How strange that the archbishop would allow someone like that to lead her students, recommended by two people who were raised outside the influence of the church. There’s clearly more to that decision than we know.” Edelgard spoke, Robin did his best to remain void of any outward expression.

“More indeed.” He felt his brow furrow. “Truthfully, it came as a surprise to me as well.” Hubert hummed in response. Thankfully, Caspar broke the silence.

“Lady Rhea is pretty scary sometimes… but to execute that whole group just like that? It seems harsh, even for her.” The boy shook his head.

“Despite what they would have you believe, members of the church, and authority, are people. They fall to their emotions, just as we do.” Robin chose his words carefully.

“I-If one of us does something bad, I wonder what she would do to us!” Bernadetta’s voice quivered as she wrung her hands.

“Likely give you detention.” Robin deflected, this was the last thing he needed.

“Professor… do you agree with the archbishop’s actions?” Dorothea spoke, her face contorted with worry. Robin felt his students eyeing him carefully, Edelgard in particular. Before he could open his mouth to speak, Seteth appeared on the edge of his vision.

“Professor Robin, are the professors Eisner not with you?” Seteth’s brow furrowed, Robin shook his head. “No matter, I had hoped all three of you will be together. I had questions, but they must wait. If you see either of them before I do, please inform them that Lady Rhea would like a word.” Seteth nodded curtly before closing the door on him. The piercing gaze of the students landed on Robin again.

“Wait.” He commanded through a whisper, until Seteth’s footsteps could no longer be heard. “If the decision were up to me… I would ask for more information.” He spoke quietly, acutely aware of any surrounding sounds. “I consider myself a neutral party, I hold no attachment to either church. Regardless of which church attacked the other, the fact remains that the deed was carried out on a sacred day, and remains of the dead were desecrated… or rather, attempted to be desecrated. For a member of the church, I understand such an act would be seen as a great sin.”

“But do they deserve-”

“However!” Robin silenced his students with a hand. “They then claimed to not be affiliated with the western church, and spoke of orders and being deceived. I don’t have the information to form an opinion on what their sentence should be, but I believe it would have been beneficial to have heard them out, even if it was pure fabrication.” Robin watched as his students seemed to relax slightly, though his words alone could not erase the scars left by the day.

“Do you believe the church has a right to execute people, professor?” Edelgard spoke, with something different in her eyes…

“From what I understand, Garreg Mach is placed where the three territories of Fódlan meet. On the grounds of the monastery, I understand that whatever the archbishop says, goes. However, when it comes to the laws of the church and the laws of the land…” Robin sighed. “Well, to put it shortly I hold a rather radical belief that those two should not mix. Much like how one act is considered punishable by death in one country, and legal in the neighbouring, I believe it depends on the grounds in which the act was committed.” Edelgard’s expression softened slightly. “But then again, I am an outsider to the church, and my opinions are nothing more than words that may get me killed if they are spoken outside this classroom. You are all intelligent young people, and I encourage you all to form your own opinions with research and practice, free from outside influence. That being said, I also encourage you to be wise about where you voice those opinions. Understood?” With a sweep of nods around the classroom, Robin said his goodnights and departed.

* * *

There was no rest for the wicked, and especially not in Garreg Mach monastery. Robin, Byleth, and Bel were reunited in the audience chamber once more for yet another mission, eliminating thieves. The leader of their group had stolen a hero’s relic, what Robin came to know as a weapon of great power, and repossess it. It was when Robin was trying to place the name ‘Gautier’ when Bel spoke up.

“Why must the church eliminate him?” Her face was unreadable, but Robin felt relief swell in his chest when he found he was not the only one doubting these actions. As the nature of heroes' relics were laid in front of him, he had to wonder what made a weapon a relic, and what made the person who wielded it a hero.

“…and with professor Robin’s tactics at play, I am confident that no harm shall come to the students.” Rhea’s words and smiling face dragged Robin back into the conversation by his ankles.

“Of course.” He bowed his head slightly. By the time they left the audience chamber, the house leaders were waiting outside, along with Sylvain, who shrugged Dimitri’s hand off his shoulder. Robin cursed himself for not realising sooner, Miklan must be the boy's brother.

“Sylvain,” Bel took the boy by the arm just as he opened his mouth, “let’s talk somewhere quiet, shall we?” Robin and Byleth watched as she whisked him away, Dimitri following closely behind.

“Claude, you should not have been eavesdropping.” Byleth folded his arms and gave him a stern look.

“Who me? I’d never do anything of the sort, teach.” Claude laughed.

“Same goes for you, Edelgard.”

“The rumours had already been circling by now, we might as well confirm it. Besides, the door was slightly ajar, we could hear everything from down the hall.” Her brow furrowed.

“You look like you want to talk about this.” Robin spoke softly, Edelgard nodded slightly “To my quarters, then. Byleth, Claude.” Robin nodded his goodbyes at the two and began walking with Edelagrd.

“A band of thieves could prove to be nothing against the other professors, they wield the sword of the creator… and their bond seems to allow one to allow the other to transform a regular sword into a temporary shadow version of the sword.” Edelgard began speaking long before they reached Robin’s room.

“You sound worried.” Robin remarked as he opened the door, and invited her to sit down.

“Even the most elite of the Imperial forces or the Knights of Seiros could not hope to defeat one wielder of the sword, let alone two.” She sat on the bed, her ankles crossing.

“Well, I doubt it would ever come to such a thing.” Robin smiled as he sat on the chair opposite her. “I’ve faced many people with fancy swords before, and I yet live.”

“This is like nothing either of us have ever seen before, professor.” Edelgard shook her head, growing more concerned by the second.

“How would you know that? Even I have yet to recall all my memories.” Robin grinned. “There was a sword Chrom wielded that would glow like the sword of the creator… its name was Falchion. Even at its most powerful state, Chrom still came so dangerously close to falling… too many times for me to count. A sword is only as strong as the wielder, Edelgard. I understand it’s unheard of for Byleth and Bel to be able to wield such a sword, but the real danger lies far beyond the hilt.” Edelgard didn’t seem to be reassured in the slightest. “If this is about trusting them, why don’t you join us some time for tea? Usually we compare marking and teaching notes, but I’m sure neither of them would mind you joining us.”

“And what if one day you find yourself standing on the opposite side of a battlefield to the Eisners, professor?” Edelgard stared at him intensely.

“Then I’ll do what I do best, Edelgard. I’ll tip the scales.”


	8. Risen and Ashes

“You’d better watch out! Or else the wailing swordsman will find you, and get you!” Dorothea cackled as she put on her best scary voice, and grabbed Bernadetta by the waist, while she, Ashe, and Annette shrieked.

“Dorothea-” Robin began, but was cut off.

“He’s not real, he’s not real! There’s no such thing as the wailing swordsman!” Bernadetta chanted to herself, hands covering her ears.

“You’re right, he’s not. Come on, you shouldn’t believe in such nonsense. It’s hardly the time” Robin shot Dorothea a look as they approached the tower in the dead of night.

“He is real, I’ve heard him!” Ashe protested. “On my way back from the saunas, I heard him shrieking from the training grounds!”

“Oh yeah, what was he shrieking about?” Robin was determined to put a stop to this before this ridiculous rumour spread any further.

“He was saying something about his sword hand, and how he was losing control, and the blood in his veins!”

“Ghosts don’t have blood, or veins.” Felix scowled. “Besides, I spend most of my time in the training grounds and have yet to hear any such nonsense.”

“But what if he was shrieking about the memory of blood in his veins?” Ignatz piped up, Robin shot him a look too.

“I refuse to believe this. I won’t hear any more of it. Once this mission is over, I’ll march over to the training grounds myself to put a stop to it. It’s likely someone just mucking about in there anyway. Honestly, the fact that it’s spread this far…”

“You don’t think there’s even a chance that it could be a ghost, professor?!” Caspar sputtered. “I mean, stranger things have happened, right? Look at you, you’re from…” Caspar didn’t finish that sentence, and Robin was grateful as they entered the tower. The air was almost colder inside than it was out.

“Spooky.” Dorothea giggled, Robin shot her a disapproving stare and nodded in the direction of Sylvain… though he was walking with his hands behind his head, acting as carefree as ever.

“Don’t let me stop you from having fun, you guys.” Sylvain grinned back at them. “Besides, I wanna see this wailing swordsman myself. Maybe I’ll grab a few chains and rattle them outside your doors on the way there.” He winked, and made a sound that Robin assumed was meant to imitate the swordsman’s ghostly wails. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “They say his sword hand reaches out, and can sense wrong-doers from a mile away, and cuts them down in the middle of the night!”

“D-Don’t even joke about that!” Bernadetta shivered.

“That settles it. We’re taking a midnight sparring class. Knowing how to fight in the dark is a vital skill to begin with, and if it stops you from being terrified of this silly rumour, I’ll double down on it.” Robin ignored the grumbles of his students as they ventured further into the tower.

“Looks like we’ll be joining you, I can’t have my students scared of ghosts.” Bel gave a small smile when Annette and Ashe bristled at the thought.

“I’ll bring the Golden Deer.” Byleth nodded. “It will make good practise to spot archers and assassins.”

“Good.” Robin nodded, his gaze lifted to the ceiling as footsteps crashed above them. “I believe the next floor is where we separate.” Byleth nodded silently, drawing his sword in anticipation. The door to the flight of stairs creaked open, and the Golden Deer class charged first, engaging the bandits ahead. The other classes charged after them, cutting a path to the next floors. Robin found it hard to focus as he watched Bel swing the sword of the creator around with ease, as though it were made for her hands. It extended like a whip, and cracked outwards at any bandit that dared to come too close. It was no wonder everyone felt safe with her going up against a large band of bandits like this.

“Go!” Robin roared as he cleared the door, watching students filter in. Gods, there were so many damn bandits. He nodded to Bel before she cleared the next floor with the Blue Lions, Gilbert in tow, it wasn’t long before he heard the scuffling and thump of a fight above him. “Eagles, you know what to do.” Robin nodded to them, and they took up their positions. They guarded the exit to the next floor, stopping a flanking movement before it began, and readying themselves to support the class above in one fell swoop. It was tough to cast in such a tight space, Robin kept to swinging his Levin sword, and listening out for the other classes. The Golden Deer were hot on their heels, and soon caught up to them.

“We should consider heading further in.” Byleth spoke so softly, Robin barely heard him. He seemed so calm and content, as though a battle was where he was meant to be, and always intended to be. Then again, the man had been raised among mercenaries, Robin supposed he and Bel knew the field of battle far better than anyone else here, save Gilbert perhaps. A bandit hit the floor, and Byleth hummed softly. “I am concerned for Sylvain, as is Bel.”

“Me too.” Robin nodded. “It’s hard to focus-” Robin’s sword slashed downwards into a bandit’s shoulder “-when you’re so concerned with students as well.” He huffed, the sole of his boot meeting the bandit’s stomach swiftly, forcing him back. “Not that I doubt her, she’s something else with that sword in her arsenal.” Byleth hummed in agreement, his eyes swept the room. The lines were thinning. “Next floor?” Robin offered, and Byleth nodded. The two classes charged up the stairs, with the last few bandits that were determined to fight getting picked off by the fighters in the rear.

“There, reinforcements.” Byleth pointed ahead, Gilbert was grappling with bandits either side of him. Bernadetta took aim, and shot one down before Robin could even open his mouth. He nodded to her, pride booming in his chest, though now wasn’t quite the time. Ignatz followed her lead, while Claude’s arrows soared one after another so rapidly, Robin chanced a glance over his shoulder to see if it was really one person firing them all.

Robin saw the glint of an arrow overhead, a different trajectory to the others. It cascaded downwards, aiming directly for Marianne just ahead, who was firing spells at the reinforcements. Robin’s eyes widened, he reached out and readied a spell, would it be enough? Would he make it in time? Was Linhardt going to be able to heal where it was about to hit her?

Byleth shoved her out of the way. Robin blinked. He was so sure he was at his side just a moment ago… but now was not the time. Lightning still crackling at his palms, he threw an Arcthunder over the wall, not wishing to risk further injuries with a smaller spell. Judging from the scream, and the sound of a body hitting the floor, it had landed.

“Let’s go.” He nodded, and the classes kept charging around the corner, the sounds of the Blue Lions’ fighting drew nearer, and Dorothea struck down an armoured knight before his raised axe could strike at Ingrid’s back. The two shared a smile, for the smallest of moments, until the classes met. Bel, Sylvain, Dimitri and Dedue were all at the frontlines. Robin couldn’t see them from his position, but he knew there would be a hell of a lot more chaos if they weren’t safe. A man with fiercely red hair, the same as Sylvain’s, was stuck backwards. The thunder outside crashed, drowning out his words, but as Robin pushed closer, he saw Bel tense.

Red light filled the room, it wasn’t until Robin saw Bel step back, he realised it wasn’t coming from her. He pressed forwards again, and saw black tendrils creep up this… lance of ruin. They crept up Miklan’s arm, across his torso, further coursing across his body. He fought, and cursed, but whenever he tugged at a tendril, three more thicker tendrils would ooze form the lance and take its place. Robin’s lips parted and every hair on his body seemed to stand on end as he watched Miklan disappear completely beneath the blackness. Even the last few remaining bandits began to clear off, just as the black mass before them began to shift, and swell. What looked like a limb was thrown upwards, and slammed back down into the concrete. The gunk seemed to burst from the mass, revealing what could only be described as a monster, or a beast beneath it. Whatever was left of Miklan roared, in agony or rage, Robin could not tell.

“Such is the fate of one whose life is corrupted by a crest stone… how pitiable.” Edelgard was at his side. Robin’s mouth moved, but no words formed. “The least we can do is put an end to his suffering.” The words cleared Robin’s mind, and he nodded. The beast set eyes on the three classes before it, and began to charge. Robin veered off to the left.

“Thoron!” He roared, pushing all of his might into the spell. It caught the attention of the beast, its ghastly red eyes locked on Robin… Until the sword of the creator glowed and Byleth was holding a spectral sword. The twins struck, and the beast roared. It turned on them, but as Robin readied another spell, his feet were swept from underneath him, and he landed on his back against the hard floor.

If this were any ordinary battle back home, he would have laughed, and Chrom would have helped him up as he ran past.

Pulling himself into a sitting position, Robin fired off another spell as one of the beast’s limbs began to swing at Ferdinand. Robin could hear Reflet screaming at the back of his mind _. ‘Stop trying to be a big hero!’_ She would shriek. _‘You’re just like Chrom! Don’t either of you realise the value of your own lives?!’_

“Sorry, Lette…” He grunted as he fired off another. The beast swung at him, turning its attention away from the students that began to surround it. Robin rolled to the right, narrowly dodging a blow that would have crushed him, and rolled back to the left to avoid another. Every time he tried to scramble to his feet, something would happen. A student would get hit, its tail would swing, debris would be thrown, Robin barely had time to keep up.

**“Allow me to help you, Robin.”**

“Not you…” Robin panted, “anything but you…”

**“You should not refuse a gift before you see its magnitude, dear vessel of mine.”**

Robin’s arm raised without his consent, and his fingers stretched out over the corpses of the fallen bandits. Dark, ugly, purple magic spread from his right hand, and swirled around the bodies, which began to rise. Glowing red eyes, and jaws that were slack as they groaned, black ooze spilling from their mouths… the corpses grips never faltered from their weapons as they charged at their former boss.

“Risen…” Robin’s entire body seemed to shake. He was revolted at the sight, he’d fought so many of these things, and now to be on the same side as the sick puppeteer of these people’s bodies… No, they were not on the same side. He couldn’t accept it.

**“Our goals are the same, Robin. Strike the beast with the magic from your right arm.”**

Robin was terrified… but he couldn’t deny that the risen were making the battle a lot easier. They struck endlessly, tirelessly, and caught the attention of the beast much faster, snagging it away from the students.

_And what goals would they be?_

**“For now, survival.”**

After the battle, Robin was sat on the floor, lips pressed against his knuckles, teeth sinking into the skin so hard he bled.

“Professor,” Edelgard. Hubert at her side. “The living corpses… was that you?”

When Robin didn’t answer, Byleth gently placed a hand at her arm, guiding her away. Edelgard refused. Robin’s eyes went from the corpses, the remains of Milklan, the lance of ruin, the crest stone, Sylvain cradling it in his shaking hands, and back again.

“I wasn’t aware you knew black magic, professor.” Hubert remarked, the corner of his mouth lifting. Byleth scowled at him.

“I didn’t…” Robin began, then shook his head. He closed his eyes and filled his lungs before even considering speaking again. It wouldn’t do for him to become any more suspicious than he already was. “It is not something I take lightly.”

**“Is that what I am to you? A last resort?”**

_Shut up. I am begging you to shut up._

**“Begging?”**

_I’ll end us both here and now if you don’t._

“More Ylissean magic you cannot teach us?” Hubert chuckled softly.

“Hubert, please.” Robin hissed. “It is not a power that I asked for, nor one I wish to use.” Edelgard’s face seemed to soften at this.

“Professor…” She began, but Robin shook his head and rose to his feet before the conversation could continue.

“If we begin to head back now, we might make it to camp before the worst of the storm hits.” Robin approached the Eiseners, Bel had a hand on Sylvain’s shoulder. Robin ignored the icy glare he was receiving from Gilbert, and tugged at Sylvain’s sleeve. “Come. The longer you stare, the more you will see it behind your eyelids. If you want to bury him-”

“I don’t.” Sylvain spoke too fast. He was trying to sound unbothered, but the tears in his throat gave him away. He stormed away, but Robin kept pace with him. He was well aware the boy may not wish to even look at him, but even if he screamed, and took all his anger out on Robin, it would be a release. Sylvain strode silently to the entrance, and in time, the house leaders, and the majority of the Blue Lions had caught up to him. Sylvain shrugged off any attempt of comfort, and Robin pretended like there weren’t dozens of eyes on his every movement.

“Professor, If I may have a word?” Ashe’s voice pulled Robin back into the present.

“What are you doing out of your tent?” Robin blinked out of his trance. He had been staring into the smouldering remains of the fire, though to call it as much was rather generous, there was still a thin spitting of rain from time to time.

“I could ask you the same, professor.” Ashe gave him a little smile as he sat nearby.

“Curfew doesn’t apply to teachers. What is it you need?”

“I don’t feel we can go on without discussing what happened today, professor. I know you’ll be talking about it a lot in the coming days with Lady Rhea, and Seteth, and Professors Beleth and Byleth… but I wanted to talk to you privately.”

“Ashe, I…” Robin rubbed at his eyes. “I didn’t want to cast that horrendous spell. It was as though I blinked, and my hand was raising them.”

“Professor, you didn’t have bad intentions…” Ashe seemed to mull something over. “I saw you talking to Lonato.” It took all of Robin’s strength not to fall out of his seat. “I know I wasn’t meant to, and Professor Beleth gave me quite the scolding for it… but I broke formation to see him, and I saw you there… talking to him.” Ashe slowly shifted closer. Robin wanted to shift away. “I didn’t hear much, but I heard his voice, saying how he wanted the central church destroyed. But before that, I heard you say the words ‘I want you to live’ to him…” Ashe gazed upwards, “I know your intentions, professor. They aren’t bad ones, but something came over you that day… it was after you started fighting. The same thing seemed to come over you today.” Robin turned away, he couldn’t meet the boy’s gaze. “Whatever it is, I know it isn’t you. I spoke to his highness as well… he told me to have faith in you. He said he couldn’t say any more, but he trusted that you would not take his life unless it was necessary. I don’t think there’s much argument with the way my father was set on killing you.”

“Ashe, I…” Robin couldn’t form words.

“I can see you’re haunted, professor. Whatever lies within you clearly bothers you, these powers you seem to have, they hold your heart so tightly.” Ashe gently touched the middle of the back of Robin’s right hand when he spoke. His touch was so soft, yet Robin felt like he was being burned by him. “Even when you rose those corpses professor… I know you wouldn’t do such a thing willingly. Even then, you did it to protect us. Most of us aren’t even in your class.” Ashe smiled at him again, Robin felt ready to rip out his eyes and ears. “My point is… I trust you, professor. At some point in our lives we have to do terrible things to achieve a better result, right? If we let my father live, Lady Rhea could have died, and Fódlan would be in chaos, wouldn’t it? My father successfully leading a rebellion could have been like a matchstick to oil. I wish he were still alive, with all my heart, I wish he were still around… but weighing up the costs, I…” Ashe’s hand covered his mouth, Robin watched in silence as a tear rolled down his cheek.

“Oh, Ashe…” Robin whispered, and rubbed Ashe’s back.

“I can’t stand… knowing my father’s death was nothing more than one chess piece taking another on the world’s biggest chessboard. Yet it’s one of the only things that can comfort me. My heart wants to blame someone, anyone… but my head knows that you aren’t… you wouldn’t…” Robin wanted to hug him tightly until the dawn came. He offered Ashe a hand, and he took it, squeezing it tight, then holding it to his chest. Robin’s memory stirred once again, but be repressed it. Ashe was his focus now.

“I’m here.”

“I know, professor… that you wouldn’t do anything bad.” Robin’s gut twisted. “Even killing my father, you didn’t have a choice. Today, you were only looking out for us.”

“Let us leave it for Lady Rhea to figure out, alright?” Robin smiled and gave Ashe’s hand a squeeze.

“You just said that you didn’t do it on purpose, and-”

“Ashe, it’s alright.” Robin smiled, and ran a hand through Ashe’s hair. “Whatever consequences I receive, I’ll accept them. They’ll be my problem, and mine alone. I know it’s useless asking you not to worry about this, but I’ll ask you anyway. Don’t worry about this, about me, okay? Everything will be alright.” Ashe nodded silently. It wasn’t until Robin looked up that he met Edelgard’s eyes, standing just a few feet behind them both.

Robin prayed that whatever she thought of him, it would wait until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT TO PUT NOTES LAST TIME OOPS  
> I hope you're all enjoying <3 I didn't upload for a bit cause these past few days my life has either been sleeping or working, the holiday season is well and truly upon us and it is hell (: and it's only going to get worse (: and I have assignments due (: so there might be a few breaks! But I'm loving writing this so much, and I'm so glad people are enjoying it <3  
> We see Grima once again! and hoo boy Robin is not okay. Is he ever? jksjkfjsfd
> 
> Thank you as always for reading!! Holy shit I love you all so much


	9. Those who regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, this is where the canon begins to diverge a little.  
> And Im nervous about writing more, but also excited ahhh
> 
> Thank you as always for all the love <3

Rhea took the news alarmingly well. Robin was chilled to the bone.

Seteth was floored, torn between asking Robin how he could do such a thing, then seeing the look in his eyes and knowing exactly how Robin felt about it.

Hanneman was amazed, he had clearly grasped the horror of the situation, but examined the brand, over and over, as thought its secrets would simply jump from Robin’s hands. He asked if another could wield these powers. Robin told him a half-truth, he didn’t know, and didn’t want to try.

Jeralt and the Eisner twins didn’t seem to mind, so long as they had the guarantee that the Risen would fight with them rather than against them.

Robin was endlessly frustrated that people didn’t seem to understand that the ideal situation was there being no Risen. Better yet, no corpses to rise in the first place, but that was wishful thinking.

“I see you can’t sleep either.” Edelgard emerged from the second-floor dorms as Robin was out on a nightly walk, he silently shook his head. “Would you care for some company, my teacher?”

The two had talked of strategy, their classmates, future exams and assignments, until they reached the bridge to the Cathedral. It was here where Robin had confessed his lineage to her.

“I heard what Ashe was saying to you the other night, professor. That sometimes, in order to achieve the best result, something awful must come to pass.” The breeze took her hair as she gazed up at the stars. “A harsh reality, wouldn’t you say?”

“I do my best to find the best outcomes, always.” Robin spoke softly as he gazed up at the stars as well. He didn’t recognise a single one.

“Such notions seem to dictate my life.” She muttered under her breath, Robin assumed he wasn’t meant to hear it, and was proven right when she blinked up at him. “I…” she sighed “there is much you do not yet know of my past.”

“That’s alright.” Robin crossed his arms and leaned on the bridge’s wall. “You don’t have to say anything. I know you’ve had a tough time…”

“You do?” Edelgard leaned next to him.

“It seems most royals do in Fódlan. Besides, you…” he looked to her sheepishly “you talk in your sleep, sometimes. I heard a fair amount the other night at camp.” There was a moment that seemed to drag when neither of them said anything.

“I apologise if I woke you.”

“It’s alright, I’m a light sleeper.”

“You weren’t when we found you.” A tiny smile came to her lips before she gazed off again. “Would you mind me asking what you heard?”

“Something about your siblings, and I can’t help but notice that I’ve never heard a single mention of them, save for your sleep talking. I didn’t want to bring it up, I had a feeling it would be painful.”

“It is,” she said softly “every one of my siblings was crippled by disease, or lost their mind, or died.” Robin could feel the weight on her heart as she confessed. “None of them should have been subjected to what we were subjected to.” She shivered, Robin quietly shrugged off his coat and placed it around her shoulders. She clung to the hem like a lifeline, but her expression remained firm. “I am the only one who remains that can take the throne.”

“That makes two of us, though my circumstances are much more fortunate.”

“So many died in a needless sacrifice, under my rule, no such atrocities will happen again.”

“Have you been spying on me?” Robin chuckled as he removed his glove, he had kept his hand covered, doing his best not to think of Grima ever since that night in the tower, Grima had granted him no such luxury. “This mark is the brand of the fell dragon. The blood that flows in my veins stems from him. My heart is half of his, the other half lives in my twin. From the moment of our birth, we were destined to be vessels for Grima.” He paused, feeling Grima stir as his name was spoken. “Thousands from Plegia were sacrificed to raise him, to feed him for the day he was meant to come. There are times that I wonder, if I were raised within the Grimleal, would I have done something about this? Could I have done anything about this? If I were to raise a hand to my father as a child, would he raise one in return? Would he feel free to rough me up to fester my anger, or because he knew that there was a backup with my twin sister?” Edelgard listened diligently, hanging on every word he said.

“This explains your feelings on the church’s laws much clearer now.” She remarked quietly.

“Finding out you’re the heir to a country that's driven by a religion that willingly sacrifices people to raise the one who wishes to annihilate mankind does tend to give one a rather skewed view of religion, yes. There was nothing of the sort in the church of Naga, but…” he sighed “I feel like I’m looking over my shoulder at every corner when the topic comes this way. I have no gripe with religion, truly. I have an issue with the harm it can create, and the filth it can fester.” Edelgard nodded along, her shoulders seemed to relax slowly.

“We seem to be birds of a feather, you and I. Two royals, the sole legitimate heir to their thrones, subjected to cruel treatment and destined for greatness beyond their will or control.” Robin watched as she pulled his coat further around her shoulders.

“I can’t make any comment about cruel treatment. I only have two years and a handful of months’ worth of memories after all.” He grinned. “Is that why you were so concerned about my hair colour?”

“Yes.” Her eyes fell to the ground. “My hair colour is the result of the procedures I had been put through as a child.” Robin had to strain to hear her, he softly placed a hand at her back.

“Edelgard…”

“Such is the reality of society built on crests. The nobles don’t care who stands in their way, or what they have to do, or who they have to walk over, so long as they get an heir with the crest they want in the end.” Edelgard’s brow furrowed more and more with each passing second.

“When you become the emperor, I’m guessing you’ll want to change a lot of things within Adrestian society and their view on crests, right?”

“Right.” Edelgard nodded, though she looked around quickly, as though she were worried someone may be listening in.

“Edelgard… you have a noble aim. Ensuring your people won’t suffer all in the name of acquiring an heir with a crest is a heavy burden to bear, but…” Robin sighed. How to put this?

“But?” Edelgard’s pale fingers balled into fists.

“I agree with you, don’t misunderstand me. What I mean to say is… there is only so much power an emperor can have. There is only so much power an emperor can grant. You can outlaw the mistreatment of people, particularly children, with the aims of producing a crest-bearing child… but the beliefs and desires will live on, as a novelty if nothing else. Even if they don’t, a different nobility system won’t solve these problems, no such crests existed in my world, but there were plenty of corrupt nobles. So long as power exists, there exists people who can, and will, abuse it.”

“Then I will simply have to come down hard on anyone found to be conducting such procedures.” Edelgard’s chin jutted out slightly, Robin couldn’t help but grin at this attitude from her.

“I know you will, and I have faith. There is no one solution to this problem that will completely eradicate the practise of the procedures, nor is there a solution to the abuse of power. All we can do is ensure that it is kept to a minimum.” A particularly large sigh escaped Robin. “To erase the world of cruelty would be a wonderful thing, wouldn’t it?”

“It would.” Edelgard stared off into the sky with him, Robin silently hoped she understood how proud he was of her, for wanting to improve the treatment of her people in such a way. However, the method which she would use to execute this wish could make or break her as a ruler.

Robin was selfishly grateful this burden was not yet on him.

“There you are, Lady Edelgard.” Hubert practically materialised out of the darkness itself.

“Hello Hubert,” Edelgard stepped away from the edge of the bridge towards him, “thank you for talking with me, my teacher. I should be going.” She slipped Robin’s coat from her shoulders and handed it back to him smiling. “I feel as though I’ve learned a little more about you.”

“Some day when we’re both settled in as our roles as rulers, I hope we’ll continue to be allies as we are now, even from different worlds.”

“I hope so too.” Edelgard smiled, and Hubert’s gaze seemed to soften a touch as he began to gather what they had discussed. Gratitude swept over Robin, he had wanted to connect with Hubert for quite some time, he knew there was more to him than met the eye.

“Sleep well, both of you. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” Robin smiled as he waved the two of them off, and continued along the bridge to the cathedral. Why the cathedral was open, even at night, Robin would never understand but he was grateful all the same. He approached the head of the grand hall, clasped his hands together, and closed his eyes.

“I don’t know if you can hear me,” what a lousy way to begin a prayer, Robin scowled to himself “but I’m willing to try almost anything once.” He thought back to what he had seen other church-goers do, what they would ask of the goddess. “Sothis… please hear my request. I don’t know what you’re like outside of the scriptures… or if you’re anything like Naga, or Tiki, or even _him_. If you have the power to grant me my request… I’ll be forever grateful.” He took a breath, “actually, it’s quite a list. First of all, I ask for the strength needed to guide not only the students, but myself. I see the look in their eyes, I hear their voices, even the questions in the advice box get harder to answer with each passing day. I wish I held all the answers for them, and I wish they were easier, or more pleasant to hear. I long to find the strength I need to guide them efficiently, and correctly.” Robin held his clasped hands to his forehead.

“Secondly, I would like to ask you to look down upon these students with kindness. Especially the likes of Edelgard, Sylvain, and Ashe. The former two hide their pain, but I can see it in their eyes. There are no words I have for them that could heal their wounds, and the guilt I feel whenever I so much as look in Ashe’s direction is overwhelming. I ask that Lonato has found peace, and that peace may be granted to Ashe… and I ask forgiveness for ending his life.” Robin took another breath as he looked upwards, feeling himself getting lost in the grand ceiling.

“Thirdly… and most selfishly, I ask for the strength I need to handle my unique situation better than I have done so far. My hands have never been clean for as long as I remember, but with each day that passes, I find myself searching for justification in everything I do. Everything _he_ does. I know I will have to fight him… to go through that ordeal again, and I know that I may not survive. Though my memories of the final fight are lacking, please… please…” Robin’s knuckles whitened beneath his gloves, “grant me the strength… and courage… to see this through. If there is to be any life lost in his name, let it be mine, and let me take him with me into the beyond.” Robin waited. What exactly he was waiting for, he did not know. “I would like to ask you to watch over The Shepherds as well… but I suppose that would be Naga’s domain, and I’m not prepared to be the cause of a divine fight. Hah, I… I’m not even supposed to mention her name here, I apologise…” Robin gazed at the altar, eyes half-lidded. For all he knew, this could be a gigantic waste of his time. He could be in his bed, asleep. What proof did he have that the goddess would even consider listening to him? If Sothis was aware of him, what proof did he have that she wouldn’t strike him down where he stood?

A noise behind him startled Robin to his senses, he spun around on his heels, heart leaping in his chest. He had expected one of the clergy to still be around this time of night, but not so close behind him, and certainly not with blazing red eyes, a girl over their shoulder, and a weapon raised.

* * *

Robin startled when he woke, though his sluggish body showed no signs of it. His cheek pressed against a cold stone floor, his body splayed out unflatteringly… a less than ideal situation to be sure.

“On your feet, soldier…” He muttered to himself, though the simple act of pushing himself off the ground was proving to be difficult. His head ached like nothing else, he silently vowed that if a blow to the head would impact his memory restoration, he would hunt down the culprit with his bare hands and make them pay.

**“I couldn’t agree more.”**

“Gods, not you, shut up…” Robin groaned as he held his head, and let his eyes adjust to his surroundings, “couldn’t you have at least warned me or something?”

**“Contrary to what you wish to believe, I see through your eyes, feel through your hands. Until I am strengthened, I remain in your mortal form.”**

Robin decided that the debate on whether that was a blessing or a curse would have to wait until a more appropriate time. He appeared to be in some sort of holding cell, with two other figures with him. As his eyes adjusted further, he could make out Flayn… and the body of another student, though he didn’t recognise her. He clambered over to them both as fast as his body could carry him, and listened… they were both breathing. Robin’s chest heaved in relief. He pressed two fingers to each of their necks in turn, the red-haired student’s pulse was slightly faster than normal, but still beating. Flayn’s pulse was just fine, but Robin found a new red scar on her neck, dried blood still smeared at the edges. Feeling a twinge, Robin’s fingers travelled up to his neck, and found a matching scar of his own, still fresh. He checked the red-haired student again, no scar to be found on her neck, or any other pulse points he could see. Before he could hypothesize, the door to the cell swung open.

“You’re awake” The Death Knight, the grim, overbearing figure he had seen at the Holy Mausoleum. Robin did a recap. Without his tomes at his side, his spell usage was extremely limited. Still, with enough willpower and if he remembered how to do it just right… no, he couldn’t risk the other two in the room with him.

“Stay back.” Robin snarled. At least, he did his best to.

“Answers are required of you.” The Death Knight stepped aside to reveal a man who looked like no-one Robin had seen before in his life. Pale white skin and hair, with armour and robes suggesting he would be a mage… a powerful one at that.

“I won’t answer until the safety of these students is guaranteed.” Robin locked eyes with the man and shrugged off his coat, draping it over Flayn like a blanket. He may have limits on his magic, but he still had his fists and his feet. At this moment in time, Robin was rather satisfied by the idea of the thought of the man’s nose shattering beneath his knuckles.

“Should you not answer, they shall be harmed,” the man raised a hand, and the red-haired student’s limp body seemed to fly into his grasp, he pressed a pointed gauntlet to her throat. “It appears we are at an impasse.” He smirked, Robin stood down.

“I am limited to what I can tell you.” He scowled as The Death Knight manhandled him into a chair, and bound him to it, and tied his wrists together. “This isn’t necessary.”

“For a cunning tactician as yourself, I believe it is.” His captor gazed at him as though he were a particularly delicious slab of meat. Robin bit his tongue. “How did you travel to this world?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t?” The man’s grip on the girl tightened, Robin cursed.

“I have my suspicions, but I don’t know. When I was… back in Ylisse, I remember fighting alongside people who weren’t familiar with the land. I remember my sister watching out for a young girl who was entranced by a market, it was unfamiliar to her. I remember fighting things and thinking ‘gods, there’s no way they’re from this world’ and… if I try to plan a timeline in my mind, I’d be right. They couldn’t have been. But I don’t know how this happened, and I don’t know if it’s the same way I got here.” Robin’s hands balled into fists, to stop them from shaking above all else.

“How can one awaken the Fell Dragon?”

**“Do you value this stranger’s life so much, fellblood?”**

“I… I…” Robin’s head spun with both questions. He didn’t want to answer either of them. “I don’t know the specifics… I don’t remember them.” Beads of sweat dripped down his face. “There was… a ritual.” The man’s grip tightened again, Robin stared him down, his mind clearing. “You already know, don't you? You don’t need me to tell you.”

“Ah,” the man’s face broke into a sickening grin “I was hoping you would reveal more than you already had so far.” He chuckled as the student’s body fell to the floor. “Yes, I know that there are sacrifices. What can you tell me about them?”

“If you already know about the sacrifices…” Robin felt as though his glare could shoot holes through the ground. There was only one person he thought held that information… he would have to learn to look over his shoulder more carefully in the future. “You know as much as I do, I’m afraid. Human sacrifice was made at the Dragon’s Table, after he rose people seemed to act possessed and flocked to it, the sacrifices sustained and strengthened him…” Robin shook his head.

**“Close enough.”**

_I’m close enough to getting us both killed so I can live without your quips._

“And do you remember a specific manner in which these sacrifices were carried out?”

“I never saw the bodies,” Robin’s shoulders shook “I’m glad I never did.”

“Very well.” The man seemed sated. “Death Knight, ensure his needs are seen to.”

**“Robin.”**

_Please, go away._

**“Allow me to talk to him.”**

_Why?_

**“If I speak, we may escape from this place quicker.”**

_Liar._ Robin couldn’t help but grin. _There’s no way these people would release us._

“Why are you so interested in the fell dragon?” Robin spoke up just as the man turned to leave. His disgusting smile rose once more. The man said nothing, and yet Robin had the perfect answer to his question, clear as day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhghhh sorry if this chapter seems shorter than most, I had a shit time after hurting my leg and uni assignments are beginning to kick my ass and I really really need to work on them, so uploads may be a little irregular for a while. I considered sticking to a weekly schedule, but I feel like an added deadline would apply more pressure on me, so I'll continue to upload as I write them.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	10. By his blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Just a little warning ahead of time, this chapter talks of torture, and there's a brief moment of needles being involved. Imo it's nothing heavy, but I know some people might be affected by that sort of thing. Enjoy!

This instance was one of the few times where Robin and Grima were in agreement, though Robin was sedated so heavily he could only move slowly and lazily, while thinking up half-baked insults towards his captors and listening to Grima agree while coming up with much better ones. Robin found it particularly interesting that Grima didn’t seem to be affected by the sedation, he spoke as though everything was perfectly normal, but Robin simply didn’t have the strength to continue the thought, and let it hang loose in his mind. He would shudder awake instantly the second he saw a hand, a foot, a knife, a needle, _anything_ come near Flayn. It didn’t matter how many times he would be knocked out, she was young and sweet, and Robin’s stomach turned when he thought of how frantic Seteth must be. He had never seen Flayn in a dire circumstance, he had no idea if she knew how to fight.

He had put all the energy he could muster into making himself a much more interesting, and much more difficult target. He would drop hints, speak with Grima aloud, imply he knew more about Grima than he actually did… though both the girls were threatened, Robin gave up any information willingly with a smile, watching the knife wave to and fro from their bodies knowing that the captors would keep their promise not to bring harm to them.

Robin was presented with crest stones and questioned about them, things he couldn’t answer, things he could never know, though his stomach did seem to turn when one was near him. He had them pressed into his skin, pressed against his chest, one even held to his forehead… he had no clue what they were looking for. All he knew was that they were important magical artifacts. He would love to study them himself one day… a long time after this incident had passed, perhaps.

Then there came the probing. Robin had never had his brand messed about with so much in his life, he began to miss Hanneman and Linhardt’s version of experimentation. After another round of sedatives were forced into his system, Robin could only watch hazily as a vial of a green liquid was attached to a needle, and pressed into his arm. Pain rocketed through his limbs as soon as the liquid touched his flesh, energy he didn’t know he had came rushing forward, as he made a sound that could only be described as a roar.

 **“You must not alter my vessel.”** Robin felt his mouth move, and heard the words come out, and knew they weren’t his. He did his best to relax, all fears about Grima having control had been benched for this situation. **“You must not taint it with such filth. Should you continue to pervert the result of generations of careful work, I can promise consequences of the highest order. The body may currently be weak, but my magic is _not._ ” **Robin watched his fingers move, and black, inky magic shot from his palm. One of the people who had experimented on him was thrown against the far wall, the other who held the needle was impaled upon thick black spikes. Medical equipment was strewn everywhere, Robin forced back control long enough to glance over at the two girls, they were unharmed.

Grima relaxed, Robin felt his body panting.

 _Quick… quick question…_ Even thinking was a strain. _Why didn’t you do that when we first got here?_

**“We were not strong enough… _I_ was not strong enough. Only through sheer rage alone did we both manage such a feat. I can promise you… it will not be happening again soon. The body is too exhausted.”**

_My body._ Robin corrected him, but didn’t receive a response. Just as well, since he was on the verge of passing out.

* * *

Robin had no idea if it was hours, days, or weeks that had passed since he was brought down here. He found he didn’t care either once he heard the scuffling of a fight outside. He prayed to whoever was listening that it was someone who had come to rescue him. He didn’t know how much more he could take, his vision was so blurred, he couldn’t even focus on the person who had his head in their lap.

“ _We… out of here… promise… please, Father… don’t give… lose… again…!”_ Were the only words he could make out. He tried a weak smile to reassure them, but that only seemed to make them worse. A familiar head of dark green hair appeared and stood above him, and Robin felt arms curl underneath him as he was picked up. It must be Byleth… Robin’s smile came more naturally to him as he felt such overpowering relief hit him square in the chest, and found himself trembling. His coat was lifted away from the pillow he had made for the others and was draped over him. He strained to see what else was happening, and relaxed again when another green-haired figure was picking up Flayn… Bel. Relief hit him all over again. He _lived._ He survived with little injury, and protected her. That was all that mattered.

* * *

“I can hardly believe you were practically comatose just three days ago.” Edelgard had hardly left Robin’s side, though he didn’t particularly mind. He was actually rather flattered by how often his students came to check up on him, though it wasn’t a long trip. Robin had insisted the two girls be kept in the infirmary over him, Robin had fought in two wars after all, it would take a lot more than a lousy kidnapping to keep him down.

At least, he thought it would. He was still in recovery, though he hated every moment of it. Still, the company was lovely. Even Hubert had came to see him… though he felt as though ‘observing him’ might be more accurate. Ferdinand came bursting in with the biggest bouquet of get-well-soon flowers that Robin had ever seen. Petra had told him stories of how her people looked after their sick and injured, despite Robin insisting he was neither. Bernadetta had poked her head around once or twice, but seemed to mostly slip kind letters and completed homework under his door in the evening. Dorothea had been in and out of his room so frequently, Robin found himself beginning to hum along to her favourite opera songs without realising. Linhardt had slept on his floor a disturbing number of times. Caspar had promised to high hell that he would find who was responsible and beat them into a bloody pulp, Robin directed him to the training ground as soon as he saw a hint of him getting worked up. The ‘Wailing Swordsman’ rumour proved to be an efficient tool to distract him.

The Eisner twins had made their visits with teapots and flowers in hand. Even Seteth was visiting him these days, with Flayn in tow once she was on her feet.

“No rest for the wicked, they say.” Robin grinned, hardly looking up from the stack of papers in front of him. “Your classes resume today, and I want to make sure you’re all going to be well-equipped in preparation for the battle of the eagle and lion.”

“Surely you don’t intend to teach us yet,” Edelgard protested. “Professor, you’re still recovering!”

“I tried, but was shot down by Seteth, Hanneman, and Manuela all at once, so I knew there wasn’t really much chance.” He chuckled softly. “Really, Edelgard. I’m alright.”

“Are you once again insisting that you are fine, professor?” Flayn’s voice called. Ah, his door must have been left slightly ajar. “Edelgard, did you know that Robin deliberately made himself a bigger target to protect me? Every time I thought I was about to get hurt, he would say or do something to get their attention, and suffered far worse injuries than myself and Monica combined!” Edegard’s head swiveled around so fast, Robin was worried it could fly right off. He began to see why Seteth considered Flayn of all people to be a troublemaker.

“Really, it’s in my nature to protect others. I’m quite alright, I promise!”

“Regardless professor, we would all benefit if you could simply rest for a while longer.” Seteth came striding into the room behind Flayn. The man’s face had a much softer expression when talking to Robin these days, once he was made aware that Robin was not the one who had kidnapped Flayn in the first place. “The Archbishop and I would like a word with him, if you wouldn’t mind.” Edelgard’s brow furrowed at the thought of leaving, Robin grinned, rolled his eyes, and signed the final paper.

“Here, please take these workbooks to the rest of the Black Eagles. It’s not a lot, but it should help Hanneman out a little while he’s covering for me. I hear he has students of his own that he’s been secretly tutoring, it’s on you to make sure everyone plays nice, alright?” He grinned as he passed the stack of papers over to Edelgard. Her expression showed that she knew it was simply an excuse to get her to leave, but went along with it anyway.

“How nice it is to be attending class with you, Edelgard!” Flayn grinned as she held the door open for both her and Rhea, Edelgard hurried past, and Robin doesn’t doubt he would have done the same in her position. Seeing Rhea’s extravagance in the humble room Robin was staying in… the juxtaposition nearly made his eyes hurt.

“Robin, it is only right that we should make you aware of the dangers you may face now that these… people are interested in you.” Seteth seemed to take the lead, Robin was oddly comforted by the idea. “By now I am sure you have realised that Flayn and I are… special. Many people desire to capture Flayn for her unique blood.” Robin pondered, it certainly couldn’t be her crest, since Linhardt shared a crest of Cethleann with her, though hers was major and his was minor. “These people seem to believe that your blood shares similar properties.”

“I suppose telling them we aren’t related is out of the question, yes?” Robin quirked an eyebrow, then sighed. “I’m _joking_ , Seteth. I know they’re after Grima, as though he is a mere tool to be used.”

“Such vermin have little idea of what, exactly, they trifle with.” Rhea’s brow was furrowed, Robin did his best to hide his intrigue. “They shall not harm you again, not here.”

“Unfortunately, I’ve piqued their interest enough and I don’t doubt they’ll want me back, is it really okay for me to stay here?”

“Naturally,” Seteth nodded “the entire monastery will be on high alert for suspicious behaviour now that such an event has occurred on our own grounds. The Eisner professors in particular have taken to watching over the students, and yourself. I doubt they shall make another attempt so soon.”

Robin sighed as his gaze drifted out of the window. It felt like an entire age went by as he recounted what happened to him to Seteth and Rhea, and listened as they gave a handful of explanations for the actions of his captors. Robin wasn’t sure if he was more or less confused by the end of their conversation, all he knew for sure was that these people knew far too much about Grima for Robin’s liking.

Fortunately, the solemn moment did not last, as Flayn entered, practically skipping into his room.

“Brother, I have such wonderful news!” She was beaming from ear to ear, Robin couldn’t help but smile in return, seeing her so safe and happy. “When I told professor Hanneman’s students about my attending professor Robin’s class, some of them also wished to join! They even penned out a letter, signed by each of them!”

“Oh goddess…” Seteth and Robin muttered in turn.

“How many are there? I don’t know how many more the classroom will seat! I-I’m very flattered though…” Robin felt his ears burn, he hoped Flayn hadn’t exaggerated his actions and swayed students away from Hanneman.

“Five, to be exact! There are four others, but I believe they’re already quite committed to professor Hanneman’s class. Such odd people they are!” Flayn beamed while Seteth’s eyes flicked over the letter.

“Though it would be more appropriate to split the five of them into different classes, I have no issue. The decision is ultimately yours, Robin. Though I do believe you should at the very least review the names and chosen subjects of the students. Hanneman has… mentioned them briefly to me.” Seteth handed the letter over to Robin… he took one look at it before scrambling to pull his boots on.

“Professor, you must rest!”

“Professor Robin, what are you doing?!”

“Is everything alright, professor?”

Their cries fell on deaf ears. Before any of them knew what was happening, Robin was bolting out of the room as fast as he could. Gods, he barely felt his feet hitting the floor. He heard the voices of people following behind him, he saw the stares of those passing by, he felt his limbs still ache from his imprisonment, but he didn’t care. None of that mattered now.

The door to the Black Eagle classroom burst open, warranting several alarmed stares. Robin’s eyes swept the room before settling on a pair of blond siblings.

“Morgan, Owain!”

“Father!”

The three of them practically fell over each other, Owain’s strength nearly knocked them all down as Robin held his children in his arms. They had both grown so much… and they both looked so much happier, though Owain’s eyes glistened, and Morgan was outright crying.

“I thought… when I heard… they said amnesia, and…” Morgan’s breath shook and hitched, Robin pressed her head against his chest and shushed her gently.

“Nothing will keep me apart from you both. Didn’t I tell you? Nothing.” He smiled, and Owain’s tears spilled down his cheeks. Robin felt tears sting his own eyes, his _children…_ to be reunited with them again took his breath away. The usual effects of the memory recollection, the headaches, the dizziness, the nausea… all overpowered by sheer happiness. Of course he didn’t remember Lucina’s child and teenage years… this was not the Lucina of Robin’s time, these weren’t the children of Robin’s time… these were his future children, returning to stop a bleak future before it could happen.

“I… I didn’t think it could be true…” Lucina stood before him, gods she looked so much like her parents… Robin extended an arm to her as well and she threw herself in. “Uncle Robin!” She cried, a smile like Robin had never seen on her before. “I didn’t dare to get my hopes up, I couldn’t risk…” her fingers dug into him, as though he could disappear at any moment. Morgan and Owain quickly made room for her in the hug, but were thrown off by Inigo joining as well.

“A family reunion!” He laughed, Lucina gave him a playful little shove. Robin was relieved to see Severa huff and turn her head away while looking irritated. He would have been more concerned if she had joined in, though he returned the smile she pretended to be unaware of.

“Professor?” The Black Eagles couldn’t tear their eyes away from the sight before them. Seteth and Flayn stood at the door, mouths agape. Hannemen was surprised… but Robin saw the smile beneath his moustache.

“Allow me to introduce you all…” Robin swatted away a tear before it could fall “This is my son Owain, my daughter Morgan, my niece Lucina, their close friend Severa… and the tagalong they tolerate, Inigo.”

“Hey!” Inigo protested, but he laughed. Truthfully, Robin had always thought of the latter two as his niece and nephew, but he knew he would never hear the end of it from either of them (for vastly different reasons) if he said as much aloud.

“You have… children professor? They don’t look much younger than any of us…” Caspar blinked.

“Alas, when one pursues a legendary noble goal as we have, the constraints of time- Father!” Owain protested as Robin yanked him back by his collar before he could start.

“There’s a lot to be explained… and a lot I need to discuss with each of them, these two in particular.” Robin pinched Owain and Morgan’s cheeks with a hand each. “But to cut a long story short… yes, these are my children. I wasn’t able to watch them grow up, but they’re my family nonetheless.” Morgan held him tighter, Robin pretended not to notice her wiping her eyes and nose on his shoulder.

“I have a question.” Linhardt raised his hand, as though the class was still in session. “He said his name was Odin.” He pointed at Owain, whose eyes widened.

“Uh... that… was not a question.” He chuckled nervously through a reply. Ah, no improv, something was definitely wrong.

“And yet, it still requires an answer, doesn’t it?” Robin chuckled as he pulled everyone to their feet. “Come on, let’s get going, we’ve got a lot to sort out. Shall we start with what you’re doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God it was so much FUN to FINALLY GET TO THIS MOMENT!!! Also I love how this chapter ends on a very different part of the emotional scale it began on lmfao.
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading! <3


	11. Family Tied

“And that’s everything I have.” Robin’s entire body seemed to relax as he sighed, now knowing he wasn’t the only once burdened with the knowledge he had. Lucina’s grip on falchion tightened more and more with each passing minute, her knuckles had whitened at the mention of Grima. “I promise, I’ll do everything in my power to stop Grima rising again, even if it means taking my own life.” Lucina did not look comforted by this thought, Morgan even less so.

“How can you say that, father?” She spoke barely above a whisper, Robin felt his heart break for her there and then. He hadn’t the time to properly recall what happened, but he had been able to piece together that during the final battle, Robin had met his end alongside Grima.

How he had wound up in Fódlan after such a feat, he still didn’t know.

“It won’t come to that,” Lucina shook her head, “it can’t.”

“We have the head start this time around, right?” Inigo flashed a grin, the tension in the room seemed to disappear the second he did. “We’ll find a way to deal with this dastard and have you back home in no time.”

“I appreciate it, truly. I’m so sorry you have to bear witness to this a second… third time. Things will be different, and we can succeed again. As Inigo said, the circumstances this time are completely different, not to mention we’re in a different world. We may not have Chrom, or Naga, or Tiki, but we still have Falchion if things get dire. But speaking of, there’s a few ground rules we need to apply here in order for us all to stay safe.” Robin had never found himself so grateful for a blackboard in all his life, it certainly made strategizing easier.

“Typical of dad to set rules on a vacation.” Owain whispered and nudged Morgan, she gave a tiny giggle in return. Robin pretended not to hear it, while hiding his own smile.

“First of all, don’t mention Naga or Tiki in public. We’re in the Church of Seiros now, and the clergy will be upset if they hear us revering another Goddess, and there’s enough turmoil as there is. They follow a Goddess named Sothis, a saint called Seiros, and four more saints with their own statues in the chapel. I encourage you all to familiarise yourselves with them out of courtesy… also so Seteth doesn’t give you an earful, and the student’s eyes don’t fall out of their heads when you say you weren’t raised with the church. If you’re in need of someone to confide in, Jeralt the captain of the Knights of Seiros and his children, professors Byleth and Beleth make for good company.”

“Do you trust the church?” Severa eyed him, evidently spotting how he had avoided the subject.

“I… don’t know, which tempts me to say no.” Robin sighed. “Rhea is _fascinated_ by Grima, and that terrifies me. Seteth doesn’t seem to have bad intentions, and will question Rhea’s judgement suitably, but he is fiercely protective, and extremely wary. His sister Flayn is a tad naïve, though she hints at being wise beyond her years, which brings me to question how he raised her, and where their parents are…” Robin hummed softly “the church deals with traitors and attacks swiftly, and leaves little room for doubt or question, which is why you must not cross them while we are here, understand? This place sends out future rulers of the land to quell rebellions against the church before they have a chance to gain traction, think about what that means. It’s a lesson for people on both ends of the sword.” He massaged his temple. “That being said… they’ve housed me, helped thousands in need, never turn their backs on the sick or poor, allowed the Eisners and I to _teach,_ despite having questionable pasts. There’s more going on than what we can see. Be on your guard, try not to sway one way or another too fast, though we’re hardly the only people here critical of the church.” Robin was relieved to see each of them nodding, and listening to him. If only all soldiers could listen as well, and if only they had this attitude when asked to help clean up camp after dinner. _Gods_ he was getting old.

“Here I thought we’d be getting away from… well…” Morgan’s shoulders shook, Robin closed the distance between them as he held her tightly.

“Every world has its set of problems. Every continent, every country, every town. If there were a way for me to shield you from all of this and have you all grow up safely, believe me I would love to take it. No such reality exists, and even then, what would you become?” He laid a hand on Morgan’s head as he felt her fingers grip the fabric of his coat tightly. “It’s alright. One foot in front of the other like we practised back home. For now, we need to go to meet with the archbishop and Seteth. None of what we discussed is to leave this room, but you all know that my door is open, any time of day or night. Understand?” With a sweep of nods, Robin led the five of them out of the empty Black Eagle classroom, a hand across Morgan’s shoulders, Owain walking in step with him with a hand on his sword. Robin tried to ignore the stares from the students and staff, but he knew he would have some explaining to do in time.

Robin didn’t even know there was a cardinal’s room in the monastery, let alone where to find it until Cyril told him. He had sat at many long tables like this in his time, but these feelings and nerves were new. Above all, the children had to be kept safe.

“I wasn’t expecting such an audience.” Robin decided to be the first to speak. There was the six of them, Rhea, Seteth, Hanneman, Manuela, the three house leaders, and the three Eisners.

“As these students insist on joining one of the three houses, we think it only fitting that their professors and house leaders should be present for these discussions.” Seteth uncrossed his arms, but clasped his hands on the table. “Hanneman has taught them for the past few weeks, captain Jeralt insisted on accompanying his children, and Manuela is here to monitor you, may I remind you that you are still recovering from the attack, and tend to faint when your memory is stressed.” Robin’s lips thinned. Edelgard scowled at him from her seat. Did he appear so fragile? He had lost his memory twice and lived through wars, it would take more than whatever the Death Knight could do to stop him.

“I would like to begin by welcoming our five new students into our ranks. Garreg Mach monastery is always happy to accommodate new students into the officers’ academy.” Rhea smiled her serene smile, Robin saw Lucina swallow at the corner of his eye, she must remind her of Emmeryn too…

“However, the question remains as to how you arrived here in the first place, and if it is related to how Robin came to be with us as well.” Seteth’s words interrupted Robin’s train of thought.

“Quite simple, really. We desired to travel and made our way here.” Inigo smiled, while Robin silently cursed him. Severa sighed loudly, and angrily.

“After our battle in Ylisse concluded we met with a hooded figure at the Mila tree, a sacred place in our home. He requested our help in felling yet another dragon that sought to create ruin. We didn’t want to jump from one war to the next, so we asked for time. We wanted to travel and see a world we never got to see in our time, and we wished to discover a new world. We needed a break, shortly put. As we were departing, these two decided to butt in” Severa jerked a thumb at Lucina and Morgan, “and after Morg said a prayer to Naga to keep us safe, we came out here just a few months ago. That cover it?”

“We thought you were in trouble, we came to help!” Morgan protested, Robin cleared his throat to discourage her.

“Robin was not with you, then?” Rhea blinked.

“Actually, Robin…” Lucina prepared herself, Robin swallowed. “Robin…”

“Father was no longer alive at this time.” Owain’s voice had taken a tone Robin had only ever heard once or twice. The lack of his boisterous monologuing had raised many an eyebrow, but even then, there was a certain boyish and upbeat undertone to his voice. When even that had disappeared, Robin knew his son was speaking with a heart full of pain, hardened by war and death… one of which he had to watch twice. “He died defeating Grima.”

“And yet, he lives and breathes.” Jeralt quipped, Robin felt oddly embarrassed. Though he wore his gloves, Robin couldn’t help but look to his right hand.

“Both of us…” his hand tightened into a fist.

“However…” Inigo’s sing-song tone of voice pulled Robin away from his nightmares “we were so kindly given this in the event of an emergency.” He rolled a precious looking stone between his fingers. “It’s single use, of course, and will take us back home right away. Though that doesn’t provide us with a way of getting back here…”

“And my cousin and I made this…” Morgan shakily removed her necklace, “long ago Marc and I promised that even if we were apart… we wanted to be able to see and speak with each other. I… the details are hazy. It was made before we lost our memories, I don’t know if it will work across worlds but we can try.” A similar stone hung on Morgan’s necklace, though this one was purple, with magic pulsing from it.

**It will.**

“It will.” Robin didn’t realise he had repeated the words until they came out of his mouth. He paled when he realised Grima had been listening to everything.

**I find your attempts to thwart me amusing. Please, continue.**

“A family of amnesiac tacticians, is it?” Seteth quirked an eyebrow.

“That’s not so unreasonable.” Manuela’s usual flirty tone had disappeared too. “There are studies suggesting amnesia is genetic, and it’s only natural for children to want to grow up to be like their parents.”

“All bearing a mark of a Fell Dragon…” Seteth eyed Robin and Morgan carefully.

“Please, believe us when we say that nobody wants Grima gone more than we do. I don’t have my memories but…” Morgan laid a hand over her heart “but the pain of what happens remains. All five of us lost our parents in his ruined future… if anyone has the knowledge, or power, to beat Grima, it’s us. We’ve done it once before, we know him, and if all else fails, Father has our trump card.” Morgan’s hand gripped Robin’s under the table.

“Dear child… may I see that necklace of yours?” Rhea’s voice was so soft, while Seteth still remained unsure. Morgan shakily stood, and walked over to Rhea’s side. She held out the necklace, but did not let go of the chain as Rhea cupped the stone in her palm. Her fist was so tight, she looked ready to rip it away at any sudden movement from the woman.

“If all else fails, Grima will fall at my hands. I am prepared to make the sacrifice I made once before to defeat the Fell Dragon at the cost of my own life. To find another method to extinguish him permanently would be ideal, but that relies on the luxury of time, of which we can’t estimate. I still hold no earthly idea of how I came to be here, despite dying… but I am prepared to do it again.”

“Can you be sure you really died?” Byleth spoke. Robin’s brow furrowed.

“I…” He felt his face begin to twitch and contort as he closed his eyes, his legs became numb, he steadied himself on the table.

“I watched him cease to be, there can be no doubt.” Lucina’s voice. Robin took a deep breath and silently set aside the memories of his final words to his family, and their final words to him. The ball of anxiety in his throat gave no relief.

“I am sure.” He cursed how shaky his voice sounded, Rhea smiled up at Morgan, then to Robin.

“The other half of this belongs to your cousin, son of Chrom and Reflet, rulers of Ylisse?”

“Yes, y-your grace…” Morgan whispered.

“Then I believe we should speak with them as well.”

Morgan’s eyes shot to Robin instantly, his heart skipped a beat at the idea of being able to speak with Chrom again. He had spent many nights lying awake, silently begging whoever would listen to see his face again, to hear his laugh once more, to have his strong arms help him up when he fell in battle, or was too tired to get up in the morning after spending all night reading until he fell asleep practically buried in books.

Gods, he had missed Chrom. The man who held his and Reflet’s hands so tight before going to face Validar. The man he loved so dearly, and had held him so tight when he confessed the truth after what felt like an age of silence. The man who told him he was unsure of his feelings in reciprocation, but knew that he loved Reflet dearly, and had a duty to produce an heir. The man who had never allowed anything to come between him and the twins he held so close to his heart, even when they had fallen, even when they were possessed, even when they developed feelings for him.

Robin took a deep breath and nodded shakily.

“Even if it doesn’t work… it’s worth trying.” He breathed deep, slow breaths, trying to calm himself before the onslaught of emotion he knew he would face. Morgan nodded.

“I’ll need some space…” She made her way to the edge of the room, and clasped the stone in her hands tightly. Purple light shone brightly between her fingers, and a portal opened. “It’s a liminal space… an area between worlds, we can’t go through… but we can talk.” She smiled as Robin walked towards her slowly in disbelief, eyes glued to the swirling purple vortex, it was like nothing he had ever seen… she slid her hand in his slowly and gave a little squeeze. “Shall we, father?”

They stepped through, and the breath was sucked from Robin’s lungs. He felt as though he was walking among the stars… he might as well be walking among the stars. All around him, tiny little lights of magic hung in the air, and there didn’t seem to be a floor of any kind, yet his feet remained perfectly steady in their place.

“Morgan?” Marc stood before them, Robin spun around to meet him, the boy’s eyes widened. “Mother, Father!” He called at the top of his lungs before rushing towards Robin. “Uncle Robin, is it really you?!” Robin couldn’t help but beam as he held his nephew tightly in his arms.

“Robin?”

Once again, Robin’s breath was sucked from his lungs. Chrom was the very picture of everything he dreamed to be. Royal excellence seemed to drip from every inch of him, while still retaining his signature charm that made people warm to him so easily. Robin wondered if he had grown taller, or if he simply stood taller with the royal vestments he wore, though his brand was still visible on his arm.

Robin couldn’t help himself. As soon as Marc stood aside, he rushed to him, and the two held each other so tight, everything around them seemed to melt away. Tears were rushing down Robin’s face at this point, and Chrom had tears of his own forming to match.

“I knew it… I knew you would live.” He beamed, and stood aside as Reflet appeared at his shoulders, gazing at Robin with eyes wide before her face twisted into rage.

“Are you completely brain dead?!” She roared as she held Robin by the front of his coat and shook him vigorously. “We _both_ agreed that Chrom would land the final blow! We said he would do it with the exalted Falchion and we would prepare future generations for Grima rising again! We had specific instructions inscribed on a stone tablet and everything!” Robin couldn’t help but laugh as Reflet scolded him and shook him so hard he felt a headache form. “I missed you, you… you hopeless, selfless idiot.” She stopped shaking him to hold Robin tightly, squeezing his ribcage and burying her face in his chest. Robin smiled as he held her in return, one hand at the small of her back, the other around her shoulders, his chin resting against the top of her head, the way they had always done.

When they emerged, Chrom had his arms around Lucina’s shoulders, while Lucina was trying to hide an enormous smile. Morgan and Owain were already talking with Marc at high speed, Byleth and Bel stood at the edge of the portal, clearly curious but not wishing to intrude.

“I… I found myself in another world.” Robin didn’t know where to begin, but figured this would be a good place to start. “I woke up with no memories, and I’ve gradually been regaining them over time. I met with three students of an academy within a monastery, and I’ve taken up a teaching position for the past few months until I could figure things out… then I found Morgan, Owain, Lucina, Inigo, and Severa…” he paused “correction, I found Inigo through another student, and thought he was trying to kill me or get hold of Grima before I finally remembered once I met with Morgan.”

“Correction on that correction, we found him half conscious in a dungeon trying to protect people he barely knows.” Morgan was at his side, Robin had his arm around her, an instinct that he was so glad had returned to him. Reflet ran a thumb over the new bruises on Robin’s face.

“That’s our Robin.” Chrom smiled. “Gods, I missed you… come here, again.” Robin laughed as he was pulled into another back-breaking hug by Chrom, pulling Reflet in for good measure. “Not a day goes by where Lettie and I aren’t thinking of you… but how did you end up in another world?”

“And what of…” Reflet didn’t speak his name, she touched the back of her right hand softly. Perfectly blank, in her case. Robin’s lips thinned as he removed his glove.

“We’re dealing with it.” He spoke softly. “He’s not too powerful at the moment, we’re working on it.”

“Let us help.” Chrom had one hand on Falchion, the other on Robin’s hand. “We’ve bested him once before, we-”

“Uncle Chrom…” Morgan stopped him before he could continue “the sending stone doesn’t allow for travel.” Robin could see it, a very slight veil seemed to separate them. Though he could see, hear, and feel Chrom just fine, he knew if he attempted to enter the portal leading to the Ylissean royal castle… he would never make it through.

“Don’t worry, really.” Robin grinned, and felt a hand on his shoulder.

“You must be the Exalted King.” Rhea had snuck up on them so silently, Robin was glad he hadn’t spoken too freely. “I am archbishop Rhea of Garreg Mach monastery in Fódlan, where Robin has been staying, and teaching for the past few months.” She smiled, while Chrom nodded, her gaze turned to Reflet. “Reflet, I assume, queen of Ylisse?”

“Your grace.” Reflet nodded.

“I must ask you both for a great favour. The officers’ academy at Garreg Mach teaches many future leaders of Fódlan, and we are well into the academic year. I am afraid I must ask Robin to remain here until the academic year has concluded so as not to disrupt the students’ learning. Though Robin’s services to the church as a tactician are invaluable and irreplaceable, I must acknowledge him longing to return home eventually. If everyone is willing, I offer this as compromise.”

“I don’t think there’s a way for me to properly return yet anyway… I wouldn’t want to use up the kids’ emergency recall if we can help it.” Robin smiled, Reflet looked uneasy in the presence of Rhea, but Chrom seemed relaxed, or confident… Robin couldn’t put his finger on it.

“I’m happy for Robin to remain a while longer, I’m glad to know he’s safe, though I do see a black eye and a new bruise or two.” Chrom grinned, Robin swatted his hand away as he reached to prod him, the two laughing. Reflet scoffed, but couldn’t hide her smile. “All I can ask for is his safety, and happiness. Now that I know he lives…” Chrom grinned from ear to ear, Robin found himself returning it.

“I trust you have a plan to stop Grima before he can start?” Reflet eyed Rhea closely.

“I do.” She nodded “I do not plan on allowing our world to fall to ruin.”

“Alright, so long as we don’t end up with another dragon’s table situation, he may find it hard to gain power and traction.” Reflet nodded.

“Wait, hold on. What about Plegia? Who-” Robin began, but was halted by a new arrival. As if on cue, Lissa came rushing through the Ylissean end of the portal, a little bundle in her arms.

“Oh, I was so worried you’d already left, I came as quick as I could!” She panted

“Lissa!” Robin beamed, he went to rush over to her, but she stopped him with a hand.

“I think someone else needs your attention first.” She grinned as she placed the bundle in Robin’s arms. A baby with his eyes and the brand of the exalt on his upper arm gazed back up at him, the start of a little tuft of blond hair forming on his head.

“Owain…” Robin’s hand trembled as he held a finger out for the baby to hold, he gripped it with all of his tiny might. Owain the teenager responded to his name, and made his way over, careful steps giving away his disbelief.

“Is that… me?” He blinked up at Lissa who nodded, and gave him a huge hug. Robin’s eyes were still fixed on his infant son.

“He’s… I…” tears formed in Robin’s eyes all over again. “How… how old?” He barely managed the words.

“Just two weeks! Born happy and healthy despite all that happened.” Lissa beamed. Gods she was radiant, her hair was loose, and her eyes had the signature new-mother bags underneath them, but she had never looked happier, or prouder.

“So what you’re saying is… Robin and I were right to keep you out of battle while you were still pregnant?” Reflet smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“That is _not_ what I said!” Lissa protested, but laughed. “Isn’t he something?” She smiled as she stroked infant-Owain’s head. “This little guy has made for great company. He’s gonna grow up so happy and loved, and his uncle Chrom has already told him stories of his father’s accomplishments.”

“Chrom!” Robin laughed.

“What?” Chrom grinned. “It’s not like you were around to stop me. The boy has a right to know!” Robin turned to teenager-Owain, whose eyes were glistening.

“I wish I could have given you the same upbringing, you know.” Teenager-Owain’s eyes snapped up to meet Robin’s gaze.

“Father…” Teenager-Owain finally broke down, and he held both his parents in his arms.

“Come on, it’s alright.” Lissa smiled as she ran her hands over his hair, humming softly.

“Lissa...” Robin breathed “you’re amazing, you know that?”

“Oh, I do my best.” Lissa giggled and winked.

“Lissa’s the one who has been acting as regent for Plegia in your absence.” Reflet smiled and ran a hand through Lissa’s hair. “We’ve all been supporting each other, really… but she insisted on taking on Plegia, and she’s doing a wonderful job.”

“They need to learn that their future queen doesn’t pull any punches!” Lissa grinned “Besides, I was given all these lessons on how to be a fancy royal all my life, I might as well put them to use. Chrom and Lette have Ylisse covered anyhow.”

“Lissa you really are a saint.” Robin beamed.

“Father, I… we don’t have much time.” Morgan tugged at his sleeve. “We can’t keep this open much longer.” Robin nodded, and handed infant-Owain back to Lissa with a kiss on the forehead for them both.

“I’ll be home soon. We’ll find a way, I promise.” He smiled as he caressed her cheek with a thumb. “I missed you…”

“We’ll miss you too.” Lissa grinned as she held infant-Owain’s arm and waved it, giggling.

“Robin.” Chrom turned to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. “There’s a thousand words I want to tell you… and I’ll bet you know every single one of them.” The two stared at each other for a moment, before hugging each other tightly again.

“Look after Lette and Lissa for me.”

“You’ll be looking after them yourself in no time.”

* * *

After a tearful few days, along with many discussions and war councils, the plight began. Robin had seen it coming from miles away, and still felt underprepared.

“My answer is no.” He scowled into his book. Owain and Morgan had been begging to join his class for the third day in a row.

“Please? No-one teaches like you, Father!” Morgan cried.

“I’ve already made arrangements for you to join the Golden Deer house.”

“Father! Like eagles, our hearts long to soar with our own kin to guide us! Who better than our lost father to guide his children from a far-flung future?” Owain protested at the top of his voice.

“It would be highly unprofessional to teach my children in the same room as my students. We’ve been over this, both of you, cut it out.”

“But Father!”

“Enough!” Robin slammed his book shut. “You’re both needed in the training grounds, Professor Byleth wants to spar with you both to assess your skills. Don’t hold back, but try not to kill him. In the meantime, I’ve got a detention class to watch over. _Do not_ come to me with this again.” Robin sighed loudly as he left for the classroom.

He almost made it to halfway through without incident.

“Robin, come quick.” Byleth spoke with urgency that demanded immediate attention, though on anyone else it would be read as a mild panic.

“What is it?”

“It’s your son.”

Robin repressed a groan as he got up and followed Byleth.

“What’s wrong?” He braced himself, Morgan had picked up some healing spells from Lissa, she would no doubt be nearby. Failing that, there would be students nearby, one of them would surely know how to heal. If it were any more severe, Manuela would have to be called.

“He’s… I don’t know. See for yourself.” Byleth held the doors to the training grounds open for Robin to see Owain on his knees clutching his hand.

“Rage… burning! The blood of heroes in my veins calls for more! ‘More blood!’ Its cries unyielding, my very flesh, searing!”

“Owain…” Robin held his hands on his hips.

“Father! Do not come any closer, I must beg of you! My sword hand throbs and pounds with desire for fresh prey! Do not come within striking distance, lest you get hurt at the hands of your own son!”

“Owain.”

“Alas, would my sword hand be satisfied with such prey? Never! I daresay the burning sensation that courses within my body shall ne’er be quenched, for the mighty lust and pull of the battlefield calls my name within the darkest of nights! It yearns for more, ever hunger-”

“Owain!” Robin yanked Owain’s collar and pulled him to his feet. He took the fiendish sword hand in question and twisted it behind Owain’s back until he cried out in pain.

“Ow, hey, Father?! Ow! What are you- Father!”

“Apologise to professor Byleth.”

“For wh- Ow!”

“Apologise.”

“Agh! Ow, alright, alright! I-I’m sorry, professor Byleth…”

“Good.” Robin released him.

“It’s alright. I was worried you were hurt, Owain.” Byleth sighed, Robin scowled.

“I apologise on his behalf for concerning you, I promise he knows better. Once you know how to handle him, he…” Robin looked up, Byleth thinned his lips, Owain was watching with wide eyes. “I can’t believe I’m actually considering this…” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Alright, fine. Since I’m the only one who knows how to handle your antics and I take pity on Byleth having to deal with you, I’ll allow you and Morgan to join The Black Eagles. This is _not_ a reward for your behaviour. Don’t let me catch you acting up like this again.”

“You got it dad!” Owain grinned from ear to ear, and Robin watched Byleth’s shoulders sink in relief ever so slightly.

“Cursed kids.” He muttered before making his way to Seteth’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hgnghdfngh I started this chapter so awake and raring to go and now its 6AM and I feel like I'm hammering at the keyboard jesus christ anyway hope you enjoyed this little break chapter between more serious stuff <3 also REUNION AND CHROM AAAH


	12. One Normal Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY GRIMAS AND FELIX NAVIDAD AND HAPI HILDADAYS EVERYONE I'm sorry for the slow updates, writing reports is kind of taking priority rn, but I thought I'd give myself a little time to squeeze in a chapter

Robin sighed as he drummed his fingers on the desk. Normally he would love the chance to learn and test new tactics and strategies, especially teaching ones. This… was something else.

“I want you to understand that I won’t go easy on you, just because you’re my children.”

“Right.” Owain grinned from ear to ear.

“I’d never expect you to, Father! From what I hear from the other students, you don’t go easy on them either.” Morgan giggled.

“Anything you do, any trouble you get into, it’s all going to reflect back on me, understand? I need you all on your best behaviour, but you two specifically.”

“Daaad, we would never misbehave!” Owain laughed, though a hint of nerves struck his voice.

“I’m serious, we’re already in dangerous waters.” Robin scowled.

“We know. Professor Hanneman said that if anything happened, he would personally help us escape. So… we have that option.” Morgan thought aloud.

“I’d prefer no reason to escape at all, if you wouldn’t mind.” Robin sighed again, he flicked through the graded exams of his children. He couldn’t keep a prideful smile from his face when he was first handed them, and they made wonderful teaching material to boot.

“You both need to work on authority. Your faith is decent, but could be better. Owain your swordsmanship is on track to be the best in my class, but without the authority to back it up, you’ll forever be lost in battle. Morgan, your reason needs a little more work, but as always you passed the strategy-based questions with flying colours.”

“What can I say? I had a really, really great teacher back home.” Morgan smirked, Robin rolled his eyes but grinned along.

“You’ll need to make sure you’re up to speed with my class, so you might have more homework than the others. I don’t intend to be deliberately harsh, but I-”

“You won’t take it easy on us because we’re your kids and you know what we’re capable of.” Morgan cut in, Owain snickered.

“And I won’t tolerate attitude from you either, young lady. Not between those bells ringing. Now, as for your assigned seats…”

“We have assigned seats?!” Owain blurted out, Robin blinked.

“It’s… a classroom, of course you’ll have assigned seats. I move people about depending on how they learn and if they get on with their neighbours.”

“Aw, I was hoping we could choose.” Owain huffed and his shoulders sank, Robin crossed his arms, but secretly adored these moments. Moments like this where his children looked and acted like normal teenagers and not the product of a ruined future, haunted by memories of war. Even though most have them had left Morgan… Robin still saw the look on her face when Grima first possessed him in his darkest nightmares. Moments where they would huff, and whine, complain, play, laugh, even sing when they didn’t think anyone was around… Robin cherished these moments, even when he scolded them.

“Owain. As the son of Ylisse’s royal tactician, surely you didn’t think I’d already planned out where I predict you will learn best?” Robin chuckled. “You’ll be sitting on the far left of the classroom, middle row, next to Ferdinand. He’s the son of the Prime Minister and by the gods, he knows it. He isn’t as enigmatic as yourself, but he’ll most certainly love hearing you talk once you get started. I’m hoping it’ll humble him... but it’s just as likely to backfire and make him worse, so be careful. Oh, and try not to bring up rivalry when Edelgard is around, since he’s convinced he’s burdened with glorious purpose to surpass her, and I’ve broken up too many arguments about it before. Morgan, you’ll be in the middle row too, but on the right by the fire. You’ll be sat between Bernadetta and Petra. Bernadetta is twice as shy as Inigo’s mother in half the time, it’ll take a while for her to warm up to you, but I have a feeling she’ll feel safe around you. Petra is from Brigid, she struggles speaking the common language. Considering you’re both new in Fódlan, it seems ideal for you to bond. She enjoys teaching people, and takes pride in sharing her culture, and she learns better by putting things in her own words, just how you do.”

“You’re not sitting us together?” Morgan blinked.

“Morgan, back home you wouldn’t even be in the same year group in a normal education system, let alone sat together in the same class. Since we’re all going to be here for a while, I want you to make friends while learning, understand?”

“Yes, professor!” Morgan giggled with a mock-salute. The bell chimed five notes, and the Black Eagles began pouring in before long. Robin was thrilled to be back to teaching again. With the handful of months he had spent here, teaching felt like the closest thing to belonging.

“Professor?” He looked up to see Dorothea holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers in a vase, beaming just as brightly. “We wanted to welcome you back properly. We know you’ve been in recovery, but… we missed you, Professor.”

“Dorothea, I…”

“Not just me, everyone pitched in. Even Bernie and Hubie! But it was all Edie’s idea.” Dorothea giggled. Bernadetta and Edelgard flushed a shade of pink, Hubert refused to meet his eyes.

“Thank you, all of you, I… I don’t know what to say…” Robin beamed, lost for words in the moment. _Gods_ he loved his students. He loved teaching them… and yet, he hated it. He hated the idea of these children stepping onto the battlefield, heeding his words. It made him feel sick to his stomach. Chrom was a mere nineteen when Ylisse went to war with Plegia, him against Gangrel, and even then… he was far too young. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, another mock battle, _another mock battle._ “L-Listen… The Battle of the Eagle and Lion is upon us, and we’re already behind. Come on, in your seats.”

“Professor! Your children are joining us in learning this year?” Petra looked positively starry-eyed, already locked in a handshake with Morgan.

“They are. I trust some of you have met my children, Owain and Morgan. It may take them some time to catch up to where we are in learning, but believe me when I say they are veterans in battle. Morgan excels in strategy and tactics, Owain is like no other with the sword. Though they are of my own blood, I intend to treat them like any other student in this classroom. Don’t go worrying about special treatment.”

**Of your own blood indeed.**

Morgan flinched.

“We would not dream of it, professor.” Flayn, the unwilling princess of special treatment herself, giggled. Robin was distracted, in all the chaos of being face-to-face with his son and daughter and wrangling them into behaving, he forgot to ask Flayn about her learning. She had chosen a seat at the row, just in front of Owain… things could go south if she became fascinated by his improvised rambles, and Morgan with her wicked streak would no doubt teach her the best places to hide pitfalls… no, he would cross that bridge when he came to it. For now, he would operate on what he knows. She was fantastic with faith, and made for an excellent healer.

“So professor, if you’re royalty, does that make your children a prince and princess?” Caspar’s grinning face made Robin’s blood run ice cold. “What? Was it supposed to be a secret? You really should keep your voice down when you’re talking in Hubert’s room, Edelgard. The walls are paper thin.” Robin sank into his seat, every time he furrowed his brow, his still-healing black eye would flare up in pain… he reached for the pain medication Manuela had given him in advance. Edelgard looked sheepish for a moment, before protesting.

“Perhaps you should keep the conversations you hear behind closed doors to yourself, Caspar.”

“Hey! I didn’t know it was meant to be a secret! I was just asking! Besides, the professor said himself at the start of term, ranks don’t matter in this classroom anyway!” Caspar’s voice grew ever louder and heated.

“Did it not occur to you that such nature of conversation was intended to be kept confidential while you were eavesdropping?” Hubert scowled.

“Enough!” Robin shouted as Caspar stood up, preparing to raise his own voice. He had deliberately split Edelgard and Hubert up, much to the latter’s disgust, he debated the benefits of moving Caspar away from him too. “It’s fine, it was bound to come up sooner or later anyway.” Robin took a drink from a glass of water as he swallowed the pain medication, doing his best not to grimace at the taste. “It’s true, I didn’t find out until just before I came here, the latter part of my living memory that my father was a king. I know nothing of my mother. Between the two wars, everyone else who would be capable of taking the throne was killed, or disappeared. I believe I briefly mentioned Chrom being a prince, later crowned exalt… well, the land that declared war on him was my homeland. Though at the time, neither of us knew that was where I came from.”

“Two wars?” Edelgard’s curiosity got the best of her. “Professor, I believe you only mentioned one…” Robin cursed to the high heavens. How badly he desired the ability to turn back time.

“I lived through two wars in little over two years. The first came at the result of Plegia’s soldiers constantly poking at the borders before a hostage situation broke out and parley was offered…” Robin’s face crumpled, the details still weren’t there… “The second was… how in the hell do I put this…” Robin knew all too well he was on thin ice. “Valm began threatening to invade, Plegia and Ylisse allied to put a stop to it. All was going well until the tides turned and Plegia and Ylisse were at each other’s throats again shortly after dealing with Valm.”

“Plegia… so that’s where you’re from.” Dorothea breathed, Robin bit his tongue. _Dammit._

“It is not a place I have ever heard of, where it is located?” Ferdinand spoke up, Owain looked to Robin for help.

“What were Plegia and Ylisse fighting over a second time?” Caspar looked far too eager, far too interested… Robin didn’t know if he was thankful for derailing Ferdinand’s question or cursing him.

“Religion.” There was no way to sugar-coat it. “A difference in religion and religious opinion.” Robin watched as Edelgard gripped the edge of her desk, her knuckles whitening.

“L-Like with the Western Church…” Bernadetta whispered.

“Like with the Western Church.” Robin nodded, repeating.

_If the Western Church belonged to maniacs who longed to see humanity destroyed by a gigantic six-eyed six-winged black dragon who longed to kill everyone I hold dear._

**I offered to spare them**

_You lied._

**Your accusations may be correct, but did you ever give me the chance to prove myself, as you did with dear Lord Lonato?**

Robin shut his eyes tightly, when he opened them, he saw Morgan was doing the same.

“It explains so much now…” Dorothea chuckled as she rested her chin on the back of her hand. “Does that mean you’re a king?”

“Goddess no, I was never coronated. You know the rule about titles in this classroom, they apply to me as much as they apply to you.”

“Royalty without a royal upbringing…” Ferdinand’s eyes glimmered. Robin sighed as he started writing on the chalkboard, hoping to end the conversation before it began.

“Professor, I have a question.” Linhardt raised his hand.

“Yes?”

“How old are you, if you wouldn’t mind me asking?”

“Does it matter?” Robin blinked. Where was this coming from? “Truthfully, I don’t know. As I mentioned, none of the attempts to recover my memory prior to two years ago were successful. Based on my appearance, health, and fitness, the doctors in Ylisse guessed that I could be in my early twenties.” Hubert seemed to tense slightly. He evidently didn’t expect them to be so close in age.

“Why is it then, that you have children so close in age to us? Running on the assumption that you’re twenty at minimum, and Owain must be sixteen or seventeen, that leaves very little time between your birth and theirs.” Linhardt’s curiosity was genuine, but Robin felt as though he had been punched in the gut. He brought a hand to his chin, working his way through as many solutions he could in his mind.

“P-Professor! We must focus on The Battle of the Eagle and Lion, yes?” Flayn looked oddly pale. Owain looked to him, eager for his permission. Robin shook his head. Not yet. One of Owain’s monologues could confuse the situation even further.

“Is it possible that they are not your children but your siblings?” Linhardt pressed, Flayn looked more panicked.

“No, judging by Morgan’s two brands, and Owain only bearing the one, the Professor’s wife must be someone who bears this… other mark.” Edelgard turned to him. From the look on her face, she must have thought she was doing him a favour.

“Linhardt, would you mind if I asked something of you? Put a pin in that, and we’ll come back to it at a more appropriate time. It involves a _lot_ of explanation, and questions that I most certainly won’t have the answers for. I know how unfair this must seem, and how this question will bother you until I answer it, but unfortunately this is neither the time, nor place.” Owain was twisting Lissa’s ring around his finger, Morgan was gripping Robin’s. How odd that two copies of the same ring were in the same room… although it was hardly as odd as having two Falchions. Robin couldn’t help but wonder if he was feeling a fraction of what Chrom felt in the arena, way back before he knew the ‘Marth’ he fought was his own daughter.

“Professor, c’mon!” Caspar whined so loudly Robin half expected the windows to shatter. Even Bernadetta was on the edge of her seat. Robin pinched the bridge of his nose, and thought long and hard about what he was about to say.

Once again, Robin was unsure if it was a blessing or a curse when the doors to the classroom were thrown open.

“Uncle- I mean, Professor, please help.” Lucina spoke, Dimitri following closely behind her, Bel behind him.

“Lucina, I sincerely apologise if my question offended you! It was not my intention, I swear!”

“Dimitri, Lucina, you can’t just walk out of the classroom like that.”

“Robin, they’re asking me about how Chrom could be my father and you could be my uncle at our ages.”

Exactly who he needed to see.

“A word, Lucina? Owain, please go get Inigo. Morgan, I’ll need Severa too. I’m so sorry for the disruption, Bel.” Robin sighed as he tugged on Lucina’s elbow. “They’re asking me the same thing. Linhardt finessed me into it by asking how old I was out of the blue. There’s no easy answer to this…” Robin paused as the rest of the children joined the conversation. “Severa, how are things going in your class?”

“Fine. Claude’s annoyingly talkative, I already don’t like most of the people in th-”

“Are we going to tell them we’re from the future?” Owain’s brows knitted together, forming the same crease Robin had.

“I don’t think we can avoid it. I’ll curse that boy…”

“I’m so sorry, uncle. I tried to tell him that Father simply looked young for his age… but the other students got curious.” Lucina gripped Falchion nervously.

**Didn’t you yearn for the desire to rewind time earlier today?**

_If you don’t have anything helpful to add, stay quiet._

**In time, Robin. In time…**

Robin cursed through his teeth, Morgan shivered.

“I’ll tell them.” Robin nodded. “We’ll discuss it after today’s classes, bring your professors.”

**Do not bring Rhea.**

“Everyone in the Black Eagle class is dying to know, and the house leaders…” Robin paused. He wasn’t sure just how much the house leaders had heard while he was in the liminal space. “Bring them for good measure. Dimitri at least saw what Chrom looked like. I’ll take care of it. You don’t have to be there if you don’t wish to be.” Lucina nodded. Robin had a feeling he couldn’t keep her from this meeting if he tried. “Go on, head back to class. Owain, you tell the Black Eagles. Morgan?” Morgan looked up to him.

_Grima, say something._

**You wish me to speak? I do not yet offer anything…**

Grima’s voice trailed off as Morgan began to shiver.

**I see. Your dearest child…**

Grima laughed a most disgusting laugh, Robin watched in horror as Morgan’s hands slowly came up to cover her ears. Robin gently pried them away.

“You hear him… don’t you?” He whispered. Morgan threw her arms around him.

“Father, I thought I was going mad… strange whispers and odd words, sometimes in the dead of night! I can never make out what they say, but I hear them, and…” Morgan’s chest heaved as she tried to suppress a sob. “Is it? Is it… him?”

“It’s Grima.” Robin whispered in return, gripping her hands tightly. “He won’t hurt you, don’t worry.”

“Do you know what he’s saying?” Morgan’s voice quivered, Robin kissed the top of her head. “Father, please answer me…”

“You hear his voice as whispers… I hear him as clear as day, like shouts from the heavens, or screams from the depths of the beyond. Clearly the mixture of exalted and fell blood within you has stirred things up… Aunt Reflet used to hear him like I do too… we both did, though it wasn’t as frequent as this.”

“I’ve never… I don’t remember…” Morgan shook her head.

“You didn’t hear him back home… he was stronger then, but he needed me, or your aunt Reflet to become his vessel. He saw no need to interfere with you or Marc yet. Here, he doesn’t have the power he used to… not without me. He’s contained entirely within me, within my blood. My daughter, I’m afraid I’ve cursed you with it.” Robin held Morgan in his arms. “I’ll take it away, I promise. He won’t bother you…” Robin stopped himself before unfulfilled promises could fall from his lips.

“I’m scared, Father.”

“Morgan, you are a daughter of Ylisse and Plegian royalty… you have faced this dastard twice in your life now, and while you don’t remember the first, I promise… you won’t need to fear for a third. His power is weak, and though you can hear his voice now, it’s me he wants. You’re still a child… and you have your mother’s exalted blood.” Robin traced the brand of the exalt on her hand. “There is nothing he can do to you, all he is to you is muffled words, like sleeping next to someone who talks in their sleep.” Robin smiled and ran a thumb over her cheek. “Alright?”

“Father… what will he do to you?”

“More like what am I gonna do to him?” Robin hoped he looked cocky as he smirked.

**How laughable.**

Morgan’s hands rushed to cover her ears, Robin caught them halfway.

“He’s just words.”

“Just words.” Morgan nodded as she repeated. “Just words…”

“Shall we get back to class?”

“Yes please, Professor.”

* * *

“I believe that covers it.” Robin was sat on his desk. Bel blinked, she hadn’t taken it all in yet. She looked around and wondered if the students doubted him.

“How odd. I certainly was not the one to send these children back in time, yet he mentions me by name.” Sothis hummed in the back of her mind. Bel looked to Byleth for a moment.

 _(Not by name.)_ Byleth’s words came to her mind. _(Robin is a tactician first and foremost, he chooses his words carefully. He mentioned a goddess… he may well mean a goddess from his world.)_

“Another goddess?” Sothis scowled at the idea “Though I believe he did mention as much to Rhea…”

 _(Do you have a sister, Sothis?)_ Bel looked to her, Sothis’s face softened for a moment.

“I do not… at least not one that I know of.”

 _(We him mention it, what was her name? N-something…)_ Byleth’s brow furrowed.

_(Naga.)_

“I cannot say I know her… hers is not a name I recognise” Sothis sighed.

 _(Do you believe he has Divine Pulses?)_ Byleth’s voice came to her again.

“Certainly not from me, at least.” Sothis eyed Robin up and down. “And he clearly doesn’t hear me the way you both do.”

 _(Robin may be a tactician… but he is a tired one. This entire conversation with his class stemmed from him letting something slip. Unless he intended to have the conversation this way, he could have used a Divine Pulse to avoid it.)_ Bel watched as Robin gestured with his hands as he answered questions.

“Rhea herself said that this Naga is no longer with him, how could her powers be?”

 _(Saint Seiros and the ten elites are long gone, but the crests remain, don’t they?)_ Bel hummed.

“Saint Serios and the ten elites are, or were, of this world. Naga is not.” Sothis scowled. “But then again, what of those mysterious marks? And that magic Robin used to raise the dead?”

 _(He was able to sense our Divine Pulses…)_ Byleth pondered. _(Perhaps we should ask him outright.)_

“Absolutely not!” Sothis protested. Bel came to tune out their disagreements and turned to Robin and the rest of the class. He always seemed to look tired these days…

“I wasn’t there for the future children’s arrival, no.” Robin answered a question Bel had not heard. “I couldn’t tell you what the portal looked like, we were running from a fire and Risen at the time.”

“Tell us how you fought the dragon Professor!” Caspar was beaming “What kind of dragon was it? Was it a big one?”

“Huge.” Robin seemed to supress an eye roll, but Lucina shuddered for a moment.

 _(This is the second time dragons have come up in an important conversation with him.)_ Bel looked to Byleth. _(There’s definitely something he isn’t mentioning.)_

“How big? How did you beat it?” Caspar’s eyes shone and his hands balled into fists with excitement.

“I… just- shush, I’m trying…” Robin flinched and twitched. “Apologies, I... I have loud thoughts…” Robin’s eyes drifted to Bel, her stomach dropped.

“Oh, no we are definitely talking to him about this.” Sothis’s arms crossed.

“Goddess above he even got my fucking daughter…” The Eisner twins insisted on meeting with Robin for a drink, though Jeralt was baffled at the idea. Neither of them usually drank much, but they had found a bottle of wine for a decent price in the market. Robin was two glasses in and in tears.

“Morgan hears Grima too?” Byleth spoke, a hand on Robin’s shoulder.

“She only hears whispers and noises when he speaks to me. He said he tried talking with her but she can’t hear him like I can, and he can’t hear her at all. But it makes me sick… it makes me sick thinking about what he would do to her if he could.” Robin shuddered. Byleth had never been more relieved to have someone like Sothis occupying his mind. The god Robin had… this ‘Grima’ seemed to haunt him endlessly. Byleth had told Robin very little of Sothis, only that he hears the voice of the goddess occasionally, and that he and his sister possess a very mild version of her power… that was all Robin needed to confess everything.

“I told you I could be much worse.” Sothis arched an eyebrow. “I will say, now that he mentions it, I do sense something… familiar within him. But it is faint, and nothing like what we possess. That girl, however… and Robin’s children…”

“When you hear Grima…” Bel began “do you see him?”

“No, only his voice, he…” Robin choked back a sob “I saw him in only two forms, in my body, and as this huge dragon we fought. Now I don’t see him at all… I’m very grateful for it, in fact.” Robin sniffed. “Do you see Sothis?” The twins looked to each other.

“Go on, you might as well. He knows this much.” Sothis rolled her eyes.

“We do.”

“What does she look like?”

“Choose your next words carefully.” Sothis narrowed her eyes.

“She looks… young. Like a child, a few years younger than Morgan… with long green hair, green eyes, and pointed ears.” Byleth looked to Sothis for approval, she gave him little indication of how she felt aside from a mild glare.

“Like a child?” Robin’s eyes lifted to the ceiling. “I wonder if she chooses that form… or if she is young by the standards of a goddess…”

“Listen, about Grima…” Bel squeezed Robin’s branded hand “we’ll help you. You beat him before, and you can do it again.” Bel nodded.

“Bel… that’s the problem. Last time I beat him and killed myself in the process, I… I have to stay around, and I need to be back in Ylisse within two or three years.”

“Why… two or three years?” Byleth’s brow furrowed.

“It sounds stupid, saying it out loud, but ever since Yarne… Panne’s boy, the Taguel…” Robin gave a sad little laugh “I’m worried that if I don’t get back within that time… I’m scared that Morgan will cease to be. I mean, she’s from the future, right? So what would happen if she was never… created?!” Byleth was speechless.

“We… we have only ever used our pulses to save lives… not create them.” Bel murmured.

“And having someone from the future telling you what will happen, and trying to change it, it’s just…” Robin held his head in his hands. “This is why I wanted to avoid bringing it up, especially in front of the students…” Byleth looked to a clock.

 _(We could help him…)_ Byleth looked to Bel, then to Sothis.

 _(We’re about half an hour out of our limit.)_ Bel shook her head.

_(We could. If we pool our strength…)_

“Robin.” Bel spoke, watching Byleth as she did. “If we… used our Divine pulses, somehow stopped you from needing to tell your students about what happened today. If you could change that… would you?”

Byleth watched an array of emotions flash across Robin’s face, before settling on exhaustion as he took another drink.

“No.”

Bel sat back, she hid it well, but Byleth recognised her smug little tells.

“A lot of what happened today needed to happen. My students deserve to know the truth, even if I did leave out some details. I needed to know Morgan could hear Grima. I needed to know Grima couldn’t touch her…” Byleth nodded as Robin drained the last of his glass. “Gods… I need to be going, it’s getting late, I… thank you for this. I needed this…” Byleth smiled and stood alongside Robin.

“I’ll walk you back.” He smiled, Robin gave a little nod.

“That wine hit me harder than it had any right to.” He laughed softly as he shrugged his coat on. “Gods, one normal day is too much to ask for, isn’t it?”

“It certainly is when you’re at Garreg Mach.” Byleth smiled as he walked with Robin, the two stayed in silence for a lot of it, so much so that Byleth had to check once or twice to make sure Robin wasn’t sleepwalking… he still wasn’t himself. Byleth supposed that he was still recovering form being kidnapped as well. Not a word was spoken until they reached Robin’s room.

“Well… goodnight then.” Robin smiled up at him, something twisted in Byleth’s gut. Had his eyes always been this red?

“Goodnight Robin. Please… get some rest, sleep well.”

“And you as well.” Robin’s smile was off too… Byleth promised himself to check up on him in the morning.

* * *

Morgan really should know better than to answer a knock this late at night… but it could be Owain, or even Lucina. Sleeping in new places always required a few nights to break into. She wrapped her fingers around a dagger just in case, and pried the door open a crack.

Her father stood there smiling.

He stood there, with a grin like the devil, eyes red as blood, and two pairs of red eyes below them, marked in red.

Her father was not the man stood there smiling.

“I believe we need to talk, young one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a frustrating lack of Owain's antics in this chapter. Man's a walking thesaurus to write.  
> Anyway uh, I was really tempted to call this chapter *drops this as runs* cause this was an odd one to write. But very fun towards the end. Poor Morgan lmao.
> 
> also HOLY SHIT we're at 99 kudos?!?!?!? Thank you all so much oh my god ily all <3


	13. Inheritance

Morgan was trembling in every limb, and she was _furious._ She pointed the dagger at her father’s- Grima’s- _their_ chest. Grima merely smirked.

“I don’t believe I need to entertain such things.” He pushed the blade aside with a finger. “I also don’t believe you would do anything to harm your precious father’s body.”

“What have you done with him?!” Morgan hissed. There was no way her father would give himself over to Grima, not without a fight. Something was deeply wrong here.

“He’s resting, fledgeling. There’s no need to panic. I only have a limited window in which I can control this body. Don’t you think your father needs to rest a while?” Grima flashed her a grin, it was so twisted, so unlike her father’s smile… and yet it was with his lips. “We need to discuss something important, Morgan. I need answers that I know you’ll provide.”

“What could you want with me? I have barely any memories, and I have the brand of the Exalt, there’s nothing you could gain from me.” She planted her feet and stood her ground, though her legs felt like they could give way any moment. Grima looked down the row of dorms.

“May we speak inside? If your father’s safety is your concern, know that there is little I can do without him. I need him alive if I am to live, I would not dispose of him so eagerly.” Grima gave her a smile that Morgan assumed was meant to be reassuring. It was not.

She stood aside and allowed him to enter, but still gripped the dagger. What she intended to do with it, she had no idea. Could she bring herself to hurt her father’s body? Grima sat at the chair at her desk smiling, Morgan sat on the window sill. If anything happened, she would have a height advantage, and would be able to see him closing the gap quicker than if she was sat at the bed. She could hear her father’s voice advising her on what to do if anything happened.

“Your memories, or lack thereof… are unusual to me. When I tried to merge with your father upon following the children into the past, I was unsuccessful, and it wiped his memory… at least, most of it. Conveniently enough he managed to remember enough to stop himself from killing that cursed Exalt.” Grima’s lip curled unpleasantly at the mention of Chrom. “The same goes for your aunt. Both attempts were unsuccessful, both attempts wiped their memories. This time, the memories seem to have faded from the shock upon him killing us both, and somehow being placed in this world. Your memory loss, however…” Grima stood up and crossed the room, Morgan leaned back, her breath hitched when he simply pressed a hand against her forehead. “It is nothing to do with me. Though my own memories became hazy alongside Robin’s since coming here, I know that I did not interfere with your body… There is little that I could do, in fact.” Morgan let out a shaky breath when Grima removed his hand. She almost wished he had attacked her instead of touching her so gently.

“Do you think it could be caused naturally?” She breathed.

“I am unsure, but felt you had the right to know.” Grima sat back at the chair, legs crossed. “Now that you know that much, I have questions for you.” His eyes narrowed slightly, Morgan’s hands balled into fists. “How did you find him? When your father was kidnapped along with that girl Flayn, you were the first at his side. I sensed a pull at my magic as well, you used one of my spells.”

“It was a joint effort.” Morgan hated how meek she sounded. “I told Edelgard that he was someone dear to me, I had Professor Hanneman’s help too, and the Eisners. The classes started working together before long… and after Professor Byleth did some investigating, we found that a member of staff called Jeritza had gone missing too. Caspar and Owain busted the door to his room down and found a passage, and Professor Manuela in a bad way. There was a fight, that stupid Death Knight showed up, I’m told some idiot calling himself The Flame Emperor showed up too, but I didn’t see him. I pushed past everyone, I… Gods, father would yell at me so hard if he knew… I broke through the enemy lines and went straight to him. Professor Beleth covered for me. I just felt magic and rage ball up in my fists and I threw it. I didn’t… I didn’t realise it was yours until after I’d done it.”

“Interesting.” Grima ran a thumb over his chin in thought. “Did you find anything out about the captors?” Morgan grimaced and shook her head.

“I was so focused on getting to father, I… I was so scared he had been killed, or had died protecting Flayn, I…”

“They were rather interested in me.” Grima leaned forwards, red-eyed steely gaze burning into her.

“Yeah? Well, they can get in line.” Morgan sniffed and rubbed at her eye. She couldn’t cry in front of him, she wouldn’t allow it. The image of seeing her father lying there, bruised and beaten…

“You misunderstand me. They were interested in me, and I wish to kill them.”

Morgan blinked. This was unlike anything she had ever heard before. Surely if the captors were interested in Grima, they were interested in a way to help him rise again?

“They had access to divine blood. The moment it touched this body, I knew that Robin and I were nothing more than a rat in a cage to them, trifling with power they could never understand. You should also be on your guard, their eyes will quickly turn to you when they realise you bear my brand, let alone the Exalt’s.” Grima’s eyes fell to Morgan’s hands, she sheepishly hid them in her sleeves. “I wish to wipe them from the face of this earth. You and I have a common goal.”

“I…” Morgan couldn’t deny it. Even now, though Grima was the one in control, seeing the bruises on her father, the black eye, the cut on his neck he tried to conceal, the swollen lip that had barely gone down, even after healing… it filled her with a rage so strong, she had never felt anything like it. “What if they find a way to resurrect you?”

“As though such witless fools could ever understand what I desire.” Grima chuckled “There are reasons I wish to dispose of them. Personally, at that. I shall make my path through another means, without them. Even if they were to successfully aid me, they shall be the first to die a most agonising death.”

“What are those reasons?” Morgan felt herself getting bolder, leaning forwards. Grima smirked and eyed her up and down.

“You need not know, little fledgeling. There are things I have yet to discuss with even Robin. All I ask is that you find out more about this Death Knight, who this Flame Emperor is, anything you can learn about these captors, and relay that information to any ally you see fit. Even that woman Rhea may be able to pull her weight and bring some military might to smite them.”

“And then what will you do?” Morgan felt her shoulders tensing.

“You know very well that I intend to see my goal to fruition. Pathetic worms must be slaughtered, no matter which world they come from. I imagine you and your friends will want to stop me, I look forward to your attempts. Until then, we are allies.” Grima smirked, Morgan suppressed the urge to retch.

“Fine. But you need a side of the bargain to keep up. You telling me that you’re not the cause of my amnesia isn’t enough.” Morgan narrowed her eyes. “Try anything, and I’ll scream. Lucina will come running with Falchion, she’s pointed it at Robin before to get rid of you, she’ll do it again.”

“Am I truly so untrustworthy to you?” Grima laughed and rested his chin on a hand. “Go on, tell me what you desire, and we shall see if I can grant it.”

Morgan was lost for words, she had no idea she could get this far. She had no idea what she could ask for. There was an endless list of things she wanted… for her, her father, Owain, Lucina, Marc, all her family. Every wish seemed to escape her in the moment, or was redundant, asking Grima not to hurt the people she cared about would be a lost cause.

“Help me get my memories back.” She blurted out, cursing herself for asking for something so selfish. “Owain tried, Lucina tried too… we couldn’t do it. Father says he doesn’t care for the memories from before he met Uncle Chrom, but I do… I want to know more about my father, and maybe he’ll change his mind… maybe we can find out more about ourselves together.” Grima rolled his eyes and grinned.

“Sickeningly sweet, little fledgeling. I shall do what I can, though I am still very limited. Until then, I suggest we keep our meeting a secret, yes? Even from your father. Were he to find out I have the ability to take control like this, he would kill us both without a moment’s hesitation.” Morgan nodded shakily. Grima stood from his seat, and Morgan stood to see him out, unsure why she was being so polite to him. She froze when Grima’s hand curled around the back of her head and pulled her forwards, his lips meeting the top of her head.

“What are you…”

“You are my daughter as much as his. Sleep well, fledgeling. I look forward to watching our agreement progress.” Grima grinned before he saw himself out, leaving Morgan trembling and confused.

* * *

Robin was not hungover. He had a headache, and hazy visions of the night before. He refused to believe that made for a hangover. He was hardly drunk to begin with. The Battle of the Eagle and Lion was inching closer, and his class was so behind, he was willing to do anything to get them to progress in time.

“It’s looking as though I won’t be cleared for service in time for the battle, meaning I won’t be able to fight alongside you all, which I’m greatly saddened by. However, the formation I planned to use for the battle stays the same. I tutored Morgan in tactics during our time together, and I’m confident in her abilities to strategize on the field. Of course we’ll be cracking down on our lessons, and I’ll have Morgan run through some exercises with you all so you can all get used to each other, but our styles are similar enough that it shouldn’t be a problem.” Robin sketched out a map of the field on the chalkboard as he spoke. “Edelgard, you’ll be acting as the commander for this mission, and Morgan will act as your tactician. It’s important for you both to grow accustomed to those roles and the sway they have both in and out of battle.” He sketched up a rough placement scheme. “Remember, mages to the middle. Don’t split off. If we pick them off one by one, it’ll make it easier, and they’ll panic by the time they realise what we’re doing. Let the others fight, then cut down the victors swiftly.” Robin turned to see grinning faces taking notes. Good, he was worried they wouldn’t feel confident. He began calling students up to the front of the class while the others carried out their work. First was Morgan.

“I know this is a lot of pressure on you for your first task… but rest assured it’s not a real fight. Nothing should happen that a healer can’t fix, okay?” Robin spoke to reassure himself as well as Morgan, but she was raring to go, naturally.

“I’ll do you proud, just watch!” She beamed from ear to ear, it was infectious. “I was thinking maybe if we start trying to see what I was able to do before I lost my memories, maybe we’ll find some hidden skills!”

“Maybe,” Robin chuckled “for now, I want you to focus on your authority skills, and we’ll continue to build your spells. Once the battle is over, we can discuss what role you want to lean into. I believe when we last left off we were discussing cleric, sage, and tactician?”

“I’m still unsure…” Morgan confessed “I picked up a sword because of Owain, and then I found out you could use one too. I want to be just like you, Father… but I also see the benefit in healing people like Mother.”

“Take some time to think on it. For now, let’s focus on your skills, alright?”

Morgan was as sharp as ever on the reason questions, and she picked up the authority fast, though it needed a lot of work. Morgan had never needed to become a leader before, this new adventure in Fódlan seemed to be her first taste of it. She had no problems pitching ideas, but coming down on people who didn’t follow her directions seemed to trip her up, as well as getting people to listen. She needed more presence, and throwing her in the deep end with this battle would serve as a lesson in itself.

“My dearest professor and father, I have a mighty request of you!” Owain was practically bouncing on his heels. Robin shot a look to the students who were distracted by Owain’s tone. “Though I remain fully dedicated to the sword, my unyielding blade shalt ne’er falter, my own sister hath shown me the dark ways of the tome, and I cannot deny a desire to study such dark magics!”

“Magic, huh?” Robin chuckled. “What brought this on?”

“In the darkest of nights, divine darkness calls to me! At its altar, I-”

“You want to give me the answer after class?” Robin grinned. Learning Owain’s improv and where it was about to lead was like learning another language. Luckily, Robin was fluent.

“I… I just think dark mages are really neat. A-And I want to learn from you, Father. I mean, Professor.” Owain grinned sheepishly. Robin didn’t quite know how to respond to such a revelation. Inspiration struck him, and the details seemed to line up perfectly, down to the perfect sparring partner for him.

“Owain, have you ever heard of a Mortal Savant? It’s a class that uses both swords and magic.” Robin’s pride surged in his chest as Owain’s eyes practically glistened. “Shall we set that as your aim? Sword and Reason?”

Owain, of course, insisted on naming every new technique he learned. Robin humoured him, and even made a few suggestions himself. He ignored the other students snickering, and steered him back on track when he attempted to name Robin’s Levin sword, or started talking about the Heroes’ Relics and how much he wished he could have one. He picked up the spells keenly, and before long was able to cast a decent fire spell, though his timing needed work.

“Professor, this is ever so exciting!” Flayn beamed, Robin couldn’t deny a soft spot for her. “As you know I have expertise in healing, and I am also quite good with a lance and reason.” She smiled sweetly, Robin decided to work on Faith and Reason with her, having already prepared a sage blueprint for Morgan, it would be easy to tweak it into something more akin to a bishop or gremory. Flayn passed every Faith question Robin threw her way with flying colours, and made short work of the Reason questions to boot.

“It seems your children are merging well with the class, professor.” Edelgard smiled as Robin called her up.

“I’m glad to see it, though I’d have preferred it if they were in the Golden Deer house like I planned, they’re a handful.” Robin grinned as he watched Morgan and Owain work away. “They twisted my arm, and I don’t doubt they did it on purpose, but this way I can keep an eye on them, and get back some of the time I missed with them.” Edelgard smiled as she watched them as well, Robin had taken note that placing Owain with Ferdinand had taken some of the pressure away from her. There were fewer arguments between them that Robin had needed to break up, and Owain’s antics made Ferdinand appear normal. Best of all, they seemed to be bonding. “Right, axe and heavy armour skills, yes?” Of course, Edelgard surpassed his expectations, leaving no room for doubt and looking pleased with herself as she returned to her seat.

That left time for one more session, Robin called Bernadetta up.

“Are you getting along alright?” He smiled, if only smiles could ease her.

“W-Who, me? Y-Yes, perfectly fine!” She looked ready to run at any second.

“Morgan isn’t bothering you at all is she? She’s a chatterbox at times.” Robin chuckled, he saw Morgan make a face and giggle from the corner of his eye.

“N-Not at all! Actually, she’s… really nice.” Bernadetta smiled softly, Robin quietly celebrated.

“Good, I’m glad you’re getting along. I understand how daunting it can be to make new friends, and the two of you seemed like a good fit. We’re going to work more on your lance, bow, and riding skill today. There’s a ballista at the centre of Gronder Field, and I’m hoping you’ll be the one to take it. Don’t worry, you won’t be rushing in alone, and I’ll make sure Morgan knows to give you plenty of cover to help you take it.” Bernadetta looked absolutely petrified by the idea, but as time went on and she got more answers right, that wonderful glimmer of confidence that dwelled deep - very deep – within her made its appearance. Pleased with his work, Robin sent her back to her seat, and wrapped up classes for the day. A huge sigh of relief took him. It may not be perfect, but he felt far more prepared for the battle this time.

* * *

Though Robin couldn’t join in the battle, he had insisted on watching, and cheering his class on. Morgan was absolutely crushing it in the field, and the class was listening to her. Edelgard knew when to give commands and when to listen, and Hubert allowed them both plenty of room, offering his own insight only when necessary, rather than when he wanted. Caspar and Ferdinand covered Bernadetta, and she was unstoppable on the ballista. The other classes had a head start with Robin being out of action, but with Lorenz breaking formation, it gave the Black Eagles the edge they needed. The Golden Deer house was struggling, only Severa, Claude, and Byleth remained. Edelgard rushed Claude and hit him in his ribcage from behind as he was drawing an arrow, Dorothea struck Severa with a spell that almost had her, but found herself on the business end of her sword. Byleth took aim at Linhardt, and he went down. Robin could hardly take the excitement.

It came down to wire. The Golden Deer house was knocked out, and very few remained in the Black Eagle and Blue Lion houses. From the looks of their stance, Lucina and Bel had been swapping swordplay notes, Robin recognised Chrom’s signature moves. Luckily, so did Owain, and he parried them for a time, but was taken out by a particularly decisive hit from Dimitri. Only Morgan and Edelgard remained, Morgan was able to fire off a spell strong enough to take out Lucina, the coincidences of this day never ended, and left them standing two for two.

Unfortunately, the blasted sword of the creator took Edelgard out. Morgan and Dimitri were hit for hit, but his lance bested her magic, and she went down. With only two soldiers standing, the Blue Lions were declared the winner. Robin beamed as Morgan shook Bel’s hand, and wondered if the pride he felt was obvious. He sang the praises of his class all the way back to the monastery, and made sure to thoroughly embarrass his children… and Lucina for good measure.

“Uncle Robin, no!” She protested with a smile. On the night they returned, Claude had proposed the idea of a feast to break down the barriers between houses, since the future children were already close friends across houses, many of the students flocked to them.

“A dragon, Lucina? How adorable!” Mercedes giggled upon hearing Robin reciting stories from back home, Lucina’s face searing red.

“Yeah? Well, what about that time Inigo flirted with a mannequin?” Morgan winked to her cousin, evidently hoping to remove some of the pressure.

“It was an accident!” Inigo protested loudly.

“You should hear what people say about Sylvain! They say that when there are no women around for him to flirt with, he will flirt with barn animals and livestock!” Flayn interjected, Sylvain sputtered and quickly made shouts of denial.

“Honestly…” Severa scowled and seethed when Claude slung his arm around her shoulders.

“Come on, I wanna hear more stories about this one! She refuses to tell me anything!” He smirked, Severa pushed him off looking away sharply.

“I’m curious as well.” Byleth’s soft voice seemed to cut through the chaos. Severa’s scowl grew, but Robin recognised the pink in her cheeks giving her away.

“As the daughter of nobility, one would think-” Lorenz began, but Severa cut him off quick.

“She was a knight, a Pegasus knight! And don’t compare me to her!”

“A Pegasus knight, you say?” Claude had a twinkle in his eye that Robin knew Severa would never hear the end of.

“All this shouting… It’s like a room full of Caspars.” Linhardt groaned, his eyes drooping. “Can I go back to bed now?”

“But this is the best part!” Owain paused from his dramatic retelling of the saga of Owain Dark, Avenger of Righteous Justice. Robin was surprised he didn’t have it memorised as well as Owain by now. Though he did once suggest he should write it down.

“Well, if there is ever a competition in theatrics, I think the Black Eagles have us well and truly beaten.” Dimitri chuckled as he turned to Robin. “Between your son’s dramatic storytelling and Dorothea’s operatics, I fear they’re a two-person production all on their own.” Robin smirked as he locked eyes with Inigo, who shook his head rapidly.

“Not a chance, Annette has a beautiful voice, and Inigo can perform the most incredible dances!” Lucina’s eyes seemed to sparkle as she relished in Inigo’s face turning a sweet shade of scarlet.

“What- When- How- Wh-” Inigo’s mouth could barely form words, Robin bit his cheek to stop himself laughing, he was so like his mother…

“Lucina…” He couldn’t scold her, not with the grin they both shared.

“Wh-when did you hear me sing?!” Annette was blushing too, what a pair they made!

“Oh Annie, don’t be like that. You have a beautiful voice!” Mercedes giggled softly. Robin’s eyes swept the table and quickly found Marianne and Bernadetta sharing a shy silence, but seemed to enjoy the sight of Inigo’s shyness rearing its head.

“Is it you he gets his theatrics from?” Bel nudged Dimitri’s arm as she looked to Robin, Dimitri flushed himself. “Or is it Chrom? Your wife, Lissa was it? She didn’t seem the type.”

“Chrom definitely encourages it whenever he sees him. Something tells me that the Uncle Chrom Owain knew growing up was the one who influenced him into doing it so much.” Robin couldn’t help but grin, he tried to resist the urge to spout another essay of pride. “But truth be told, I don’t really know where it came from. Lissa and I have had to get him to cut it out a number of times, Byleth can attest to that much.” Robin saw Owain smiling as he overheard, and gave his foot a little nudge from under the table. He hadn’t forgotten their little heart-to-heart about the ‘blood of heroes’ Owain so frequently mentioned in his dramatics.

“I-I’ve been meaning to ask you, professor.” Dimitri looked as though he was battling with himself to speak. “Do you… really see a man like Chrom in me?” Bel had the slightest smile on her face.

“What do you mean?”

“W-Well I… I didn’t mean to pry, but when Morgan opened that portal, I couldn’t help but catch a glimpse of the man. He looked so… so much like a king. So much like a hero. You said Dedue and I reminded you of him and his knight… can that be true? Dedue is the picture of diligence, but I…”

“Dimitri, I hold the firm belief that no-one is born a hero, or a king, or even a hero-king.” Robin grinned, already planning out the rest of what Dimitri needed to hear. “Sure, you can argue bloodlines and crests and brands until you’re blue in the face, but that isn’t what makes someone great. When I first met Chrom, I had no idea he was a prince, and he told me he preferred it that way. It took time and dedication for him to get to where he is now, and believe me… a _lot_ of help along the way from his friends.”

Dimitri still looked unsure.

“You know… I had this exact conversation with him many times before. A king isn’t measured by the weight of his crown, Dimitri. He’s measured by what he does for his people. I mean, look at Lissa and I. She’s currently putting all her lessons in how to lead a country to use, despite being the third child of a royal line. She highly doubted ever getting to see any throne in her lifetime, and not one of us could expect her taking the Plegian throne! But when all was lost, she was the one who stepped up. I might be the future king of Plegia by birthright, but I don’t have a hope in hell without her. I’ve never truly been a leader spearheading a movement, that was all Chrom. I was just his tactician alongside my sister. I might know how to advise people, but I’m terrible at following my own guidance.”

“So, does that mean…”

“Dimitri, I see so much of you both in each other, sometimes it’s scary.” Robin chuckled. “One of these days I’ll find a way to get you both in the same room and have him sit down with you and talk through it all. Chrom had to do a lot of growing in the past two years, it’ll come to you naturally. Try not to stress about it, and stick to doing what you know, and what feels right.” Dimitri looked partially reassured, but Bel smiled and gave him another nudge with her elbow, making him flush even harder.

“I- What I mean to say is, I’m flattered. Thank you, professor.”

“Is there anyone from your home that I remind you of, professor?” Edelgard laughed softly.

“Hey, get in line, Edelgard! Me next, teach! I want some otherworldly words of wisdom!” Claude laughed, an arm still around Severa, who was wrestling to push him off.

“Must you all clamour for the professor’s attention?” Hubert scowled at Claude. Robin was grateful for the diversion.

“Oh, a third party! Dimitri, answer something for me! You too professors Eisner!” Morgan grinned, seeing the hesitation on her father’s face. “Do I look more like my father or my mother? Everyone says my father, but I think that’s only ‘cause of my white hair. Mother insists it’s ‘platinum-blonde’ or whatever.” She curled a lock around her finger, Robin felt uneasy. Her hair was always so much lighter than his… Robin had joked many times with Chrom about his and Reflet’s hair being a premature grey, but in truth, Robin and Reflet’s hair seemed quite… naturally white. Morgan’s was like a beacon in comparison. Even Owain seemed to have Lissa’s tint in his blond ruffles.

Reflet had once tried to reassure him with Marc having the same bleachy mop of hair, but the two of them shared a quiet horror in knowing they had matching amnesia, just like Robin and Reflet. With their matching brands on both of their hands, they had been mistaken for twins many times. However, Robin was not the type to keep a child’s birth a secret, not after the shock of Validar’s revelation. Did his future-self share the same values? There was little advantage to keeping such knowledge a secret, Owain and Lucina were the eldest children, and there was no mistaking their parentage. If Lissa or Reflet has given birth to twins, what would be the point in separating them and keeping it a secret?

“Say… Owain, Lucina? Who was born first, Morgan or Marc? Do you remember?” Robin looked to the two, they shared a look.

“We were too young, I only have the vaguest memories of Mother being surrounded by clerics.” Lucina looked uneasy, Robin bit his tongue. “But we were always told Marc was born first… by a day.” A day between them. _A day._

“Well… not exactly.” Owain made a face, Robin’s stomach dropped. “Aunt Lette had Marc just before midnight, and Mother had Morgan just after. They celebrated their birthdays on different days.”

“Father always said Mother was holding Marc with one arm, and holding Aunt Lissa’s hand with the other. She refused to leave her side…” Lucina smiled, but Robin still saw an uneasiness behind it. The two of them evidently picked up on Robin sensing something was off.

“I’ll go.” Owain gave the shortest of nods to Lucina, and hooked his hand around Morgan’s elbow. “Come on Morgs, I need to have a word with you and dad.”

“Is something wrong?” Morgan blinked up at him.

“No, no… just… something I want to tell you both!” Owain tried to laugh it off. For such an eccentric, he was a terrible liar. He led the two of them outside the dining hall, checking to see if anyone was around. “L-Listen, back home… I mean home-home for me, in my own time. The ruined future. The-” Owain stopped himself. “Morgan, you asked me about yourself, and… well, there’s something I didn’t mention, I…” He paused to dig out his notebook and flip through it. Robin knew how fond Owain was of his book, it housed his stories, his list of divine names, and… a small painting of Morgan, it seemed. Owain held up the watercolour. The painter certainly wasn’t short of white paint, and another painting of his mother on the other page showed they weren’t short of the correct colours to mimic Lissa’s blonde hair either. So why then, was Morgan depicted black, almost purple hair?

Morgan wrapped a lock of hair around her finger again, her hand trembling. Robin felt nauseous as he thought of Edelgard and her confession. He wanted to drag her out and frantically ask what she remembered about the procedures that made her hair its ghostly white, just as Morgan’s was now.

“Father…” Morgan whispered so softly, it was almost lost in the breeze. Robin shushed her softly and brought her close to him, pressing her head against his chest. Her eyes were nailed to the portrait.

“Marc was the same. Lucina and I… all of us, we didn’t know what to say, so we… didn’t. We had no idea what it meant. If it were just that, we would have thought nothing of it. But the Morgan and Marc from our world didn’t have… that.” Owain pointed to Morgan’s necklace, a dim purple after its use from the other day, the pulsing light had faded. “Trust me, it would have come in handy. I don’t know what it means, we didn’t want to mention it until we did, but…” Guilt filled Owain’s face. Robin pulled him in to join the hug.

“Thank you for telling us, Owain. I understand why you were hesitant to mention it until now.” Robin rubbed his back, grateful when Morgan nodded along.

**Hm.**

_What?_

**I’m curious. The sending stone’s magic was crafted with my magic, yet your son is right. I do not remember her possessing it, much less making one. Initially I thought she might have stolen it from a subordinate, but this is odd indeed.**

_Don’t you dare-_

**I will not interfere. I certainly did not interfere with her memories either. You would feel my presence linger on her, as you once did with Reflet. This was not my doing.**

“Grima says…” Robin sighed “Grima says this wasn’t his doing… and he’s right. There’s very little presence of him within you. Only the blood.”

“And a bit of magic.” Morgan said meekly, and lit a tiny purple flame on her fingertip. “I’m sorry for keeping it from you…”

“And a bit of magic, that’s fine.” Robin smiled “It’s controlled. It’s alright.” He held them both tightly. “We’ll figure this out, I’ll look into it. Perhaps it’s shock! We’ll sort this.” He pressed his lips against the top of their heads in turn, though he had to bend Owain’s neck, he really was getting tall these days… “I promise. Your father will sort everything out. That’s what I’m here for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SWEET JESUS this chapter is long but i was sick of putting off the battle of the eagle and lion. also terrified by how this is nearly at 50k. Good LORD.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Also thank u fire emblem warriors for the Owain supports cause I really needed the fuckin guidance on this one lmao


	14. By Her blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BAYBEE my assignments are finished! God I missed writing this, shit's starting to hit the fan and ugh I'm so excited  
> Just a note! There is a little bit of gore in this chapter, but only for a moment, thanks so much for reading!

“It pains me to assign such a disturbing mission to you during such a blessed moment in time.” Seteth sighed. Over the past few days, Bel had been practically glowing. She had even teased Byleth once or twice about her class’s victory at the battle. It wasn’t until now that it seemed to fade, and Robin watched her swallow. Bel was being assigned to travel to a nearby village named Remire to investigate the villagers’ unusual behaviour. It felt odd to be assigned different missions, but the remaining two classes were to travel to the nearby villages and check it hadn’t spread any further, Robin supposed it wasn’t too different after all. Though the matter was grim, Robin was looking forward to getting his students to experience the life of a commoner, and to help them become more independent. He had been happy to listen to Dorothea’s rants many a time, and while camping between missions helped, he needed these students to get some real-world, hands-on experience.

Grima had stirred when Manuela and Shamir were discussing the symptoms with the professors and Jeralt.

_What is it?_

**No, I would not want to jump to such a conclusion.**

_What conclusion?_

“It’s either a mixture of poisons, or magic… and dark magic, at that.” Manuela’s stance wasn’t its usual practised pose she seemed to drift about the halls with. Her shoulders were locked, and her knuckles were white as she clasped her hands together. Robin frowned at the mention of dark magic.

“Not standard dark magic either, I’m guessing.” Robin frantically tried to calm himself. There was no way anyone other than he or Morgan had any access to Grima’s power.

“No, this is certainly unusual.”

“My children and I owe the people of Remire village. If something’s happening there, we must help them.” Jeralt set his jaw.

“I can have my class take up the Golden Deer mission if you want to go with Bel and your father.” Robin offered, Byleth shook his head.

“I’ll be staying with them for the first day, then splitting off later.” Byleth spoke. “Thank you, Robin.”

“If you like, I’m sure I could accompany you to the village Byleth… after all, I owe you my life.” Manuela’s flirty drawl made its return. Robin was grateful she had stopped attempting to use her charms on him after he mentioned Chrom and Lissa… unfortunately that meant the Eisners had the full force of her flirting.

“Thank you, Manuela. But I am confident that we are more than capable of handling this.” Byleth nodded, face blank as ever. Robin wondered if he picked up on her attempts to woo him sometimes.

“If that’s all in order…” Robin eagerly steered the subject away, Jeralt’s scowl relaxed.

“Yes, of course. If you’ll excuse me, goodbye Jeralt, goodbye professor…” Manuela smiled as she turned to Robin, and sighed. “Such a shame you’re married, you know. You’re quite the specimen of a man.”

“I hope to be quite the specimen of a professor if I’m going to be of any use this month.” Robin deflected while Manuela tested his joints, his reactions, pressed his wounds… everything was in working order. Even his black eye had gone down. Robin stepped out of the infirmary beaming, Morgan was waiting outside for him. He laughed and picked her up in a hug, spinning her around.

“You’re cleared for service?” She beamed.

“I am! Now, go get your brother, it’s high time I trained with both of you.”

* * *

The training ground was busy as usual. Felix, Raphael, and Caspar seem to have taken up permanent residence. Robin collared Felix and stood him in front of Owain.

“Professor Bel tells me you also seek to become a mortal savant.”

“That’s correct, what of it? Have you come to interrupt my training with meaningless questions?” Felix scowled.

“Not at all. Owain has the same goal. I was hoping you’d consider each other as training partners.” Robin suppressed a grin as Felix scowled and stared Owain up and down, no doubt underestimating him.

“Train with _you_?”

“A fellow swordsman! Tell me, my brother-in-arms, what is the name of your-” Owain started, but was cut off immediately.

“Professor, what’s be meaning behind placing me with _him_?” If looks could kill, Felix’s glare would smite Robin where he stood, then and there.

“You both seek the same class…” Robin shrugged “and you’re both highly skilled with the sword.”

“Highly skilled?” Felix’s brow twitched. “Fine. Duel me, I’ll see for myself.” Robin and Morgan silently pumped a fist in celebration as soon as Felix’s back was turned.

Felix had been training with a sword before he knew how to read or write, it’s true… but Owain’s fighting style was that of the Ylissean Royal house. If Felix had not trained with Lucina yet, it would remain unseen to him. Not only that, but Owain had more battle experience than Felix did at this stage… and his shouts were distracting as ever, echoing and bouncing off the walls.

“Huh,” Robin thought “the wailing swordsman rumour…”

“We tried to put a stop to it…” Morgan’s cheeks flushed a little as she giggled “Hanneman had us train at night, and then people started to hear us.” Robin rolled his eyes and grinned. One mystery solved.

Owain had beaten Felix narrowly when a swift boot to the chest knocked him backward and he fell to the ground, Owain’s sword pointed at his neck.

“I yield.” He scowled, and ignored Owain’s offered hand as he stood up. He reluctantly shook hands with him when Owain outstretched his hand a second time.

“Owain, don’t gloat, but well done.” Robin grinned. “However, Felix has a head start in magic. Perhaps the two of you could make this a habit?” Robin smirked as he made the suggestion.

“I’ll keep training until I take you down.” Felix scowled as he blew a strand of hair from his face, and returned to training alone. Robin’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the way Owain smiled at him, full of pride, looking to his father.

“Well done.” Robin repeated, quieter this time. “Felix is difficult, but now that you’ve beaten him, he’ll want to keep training with you. Your two styles clashing will be good practise for both of you, but he’s quick. Don’t get caught slacking by him.”

“Of course, father.” Owain couldn’t wipe the grin from his face, Robin was thrilled to see it.

A head of red hair caught Robin’s eye, and he looked to see Hubert talking with a student he didn’t recognise for a moment. Ah, Monica. The other prisoner that had been taken.

“If you two wouldn’t mind practising with each other for a bit?” Robin smiled and gave Owain and Morgan a pat on the shoulder each before walking over. “Forgive me, Monica?”

“Hello professor!” Monica grinned.

“There you are, professor. I was just asking Monica here to be less demanding of Lady Edelgard’s time.”

“Hey, it’s not like I’m-”

“Are you an Edelgard close?” Robin smiled.

“I… well, yes! I grew up in the Empire and we knew each other as friends!” Monica smiled wide-eyed.

“I see. It’ll do you well to have friends here to assist you in your studying. I must say, I’ve yet to see you in classes, Monica…”

“Oh! Well, I was doing some independent studying, you see. I didn’t want to distract from this year’s students. Since I wasn’t able to graduate last year, I really want to be able to graduate this year!”

“On the contrary, I think it’s important to attend at least a few classes to ensure you’re up to speed in time for the exams. After all, you were away for months, weren’t you?” Robin’s smile grew more and more. He loved putting people like her on the spot…

“Oh, I-I’d love to learn from you professor!” Monica smiled, her uneasiness showing.

“Actually, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to talk about what happened to you. I’m still trying to get to the bottom of why you were kidnapped.” Robin quirked an eyebrow as Monica’s eyes turned to Hubert for help.

“The Death Knight is known for capturing young maidens, professor. We believe Monica was merely the first of many, his deeds beginning last year.” Hubert eyed Robin carefully, but neither of them flinched under the other’s gaze.

“Clearly there’s something more going on, don’t you think?” Robin monitored his tone carefully.

“If you would elaborate?”

“Well, Hubert… you said The Death Knight kidnaps young maidens. I don’t think I fit that description particularly well.” Robin suppressed a laugh as Hubert brow twitched as he scowled. A shameful pink rose to his cheeks for the slightest moment. “Anyway Monica, I’d appreciate it if you dropped by at some point and we can discuss this further, I wouldn’t want you in unnecessary danger. I’d like to chat about your progress in your studies as well if you wouldn’t mind.” Robin gave them both a smile before turning back and heading towards Owain and Morgan, calling them over under the guise of more guidance. “Keep your gaze this way, but watch what you say around those two. Monica is a terrible liar, Hubert’s covering for her, and they’re both close with Edelgard.” Morgan looked up, her eyes searing with a mix of panic, confusion, and anger.

“I thought Edelgard was our ally.”

“I’m not saying she isn’t, just watch your step. Whatever’s going on with Monica, she and Hubert know more than they’re letting on.

* * *

Unfortunately, Monica never came by.

“Robin, gather your students, we’ve got to go. Now.” Jeralt grabbed Robin by the arm, Bel and Byleth hurried past, gathering their own students. “The situation in Remire village has changed drastically, we don’t know much more than that. We’re going to need all the help we can get.” Jeralt had rarely taken this tone, something was deeply wrong. “We’re hearing reports that the villagers are killing each other, some say houses are burning. We need to move.” Robin nodded, and rushed to the Black Eagles classroom, hurriedly gathering the students. Thankfully Robin knew their behaviour well enough to predict where they might be.

The scene turned Robin’s stomach. Even Grima seemed to be disturbed. Robin turned to the future children, with the classes mixed, it certainly made grabbing them all easier.

“If you five want to leave…” they all shook their heads.

“We’ll see this through, even if…” Morgan’s hands shook.

“Especially _if_.” Lucina nodded. Robin nodded in return. It was startlingly like the scene at the Dragon’s Table. Possessed villagers… their minds taken by a cause that wasn’t their own. Robin’s teeth clenched.

_Grima._

**This is not my doing.**

_If you’re lying… I’ll kill us both._

**Believe me, little vessel, you’ve made me quite aware.**

“Our top priority is to rescue the villagers. I’ll rein in the ones who have turned violent, go!” Jeralt called as he climbed up on his horse and charged forwards with the knights. Robin turned to the Eisner twins and nodded.

“Linhardt, Ferdinand, Bernadetta, to the east side. Petra, Flayn, Caspar, to the west. Morgan, Owain, Dorothea, stay with the knights. Edelgard, Hubert, with me. Remember, your goal is to subdue, not kill unless you have no other choice. These people are not in their right minds, they’re still victims.” Robin gave orders without his eyes leaving the village that had become a bloody battlefield. Bel and Byleth heard his orders, and divided their classes similarly.

“Robin,” Byleth began “I will go to the west, and watch Flayn. Bel will go east. She thinks Dimitri is acting… odd, and wishes to keep an eye on him. We both have students at your side.”

“Keep your students with the knights. Edelgard, Hubert and I will go after that group observing the chaos.” Robin had barely taken his eyes off the man standing there. Tomas, the librarian. Byleth nodded in understanding and amended the orders. Morgan shook her head, understanding why Robin was keeping Edelgard and Hubert close. Robin directed her to the knights, and charged.

It was sickening, seeing the villagers turn on each other. Fighting the soldiers under Tomas’s command was almost a luxury in comparison.

“I am not Tomas. I am Solon, saviour of all!” The man grinned wickedly as his appearance melted away to reveal an entirely different visage. “What’s the matter? So shocked you can’t even-” Robin threw a thunder spell. It whizzed by Solon, but it was enough to silence him. The man looked to Robin, mouth agape in fury.

“Your name and appearance mean nothing. You will fall, as will your men, as will this chaos.” If Solon was so presumptuous to think he was the first twisted maniac Robin had to deal with, it was his own fault for underestimating him.

“I’ll have a bit of fun here too…” The Death Knight appeared at the west, and Byleth so happened to be the one with the Sword of the Creator today, rather than Bel.

“On your guard everyone. No doubt the fool who calls himself the Flame Emperor will be here before long too.” Robin called. “Jeralt, please forgive me.” Robin nodded, before taking a leaf out of his daughter’s book and rushing headfirst into enemy lines. He pushed and shoved soldiers out of the way, regardless of what side they fought for. He didn’t look back to see if Edelgard or Hubert were following them, he didn’t care.

“I was hiding at Garreg Mach to get the blood of that little girl, Flayn.” Solon grinned.

**Robin.**

_I’m with you, just this once._

“Expiration!”

Robin hated how powerful the magic coursing through him felt. Robin hated how dark and twisted it was. Robin hated how it took Solon clean off his feet, sending him hurtling backwards. Most of all, he hated how correct it felt in his palm. How the black and purple wisps of magic and his hand felt as though they were made for each other. It wasn’t incorrect, he supposed… but he still hated it.

Solon sputtered as he stood, soldiers began to charge towards Robin.

“Hubert!” Edelgard’s voice.

“Yes, Lady Edelgard!”

An axe flashed in Robin’s peripheral vision, coupled with one of Hubert’s spells. His dark magic looked like child’s play in comparison to Grima’s, and whatever was twisting the minds of these villagers. Robin refused to give any quarter, and rushed forward to Solon again, hand clenched around his sword with full intent to drive it through the bastard’s skull.

For once, Robin was grateful for Grima taking control as his magic soared through the blade, sending Solon back even further. He had questions for the man after all… they both did.

_Grima, you…?_

**You assume humans are the only ones with a past? Unsurprising, and yet I still expected more from you.**

_We’re not done talking about this._

Having rescued the villagers, Bel came charging in. Robin couldn’t tell if she was aiming for Solon or the Death Knight, and held back a spell for good measure. Jeralt’s lance struck Solon before she could approach.

“Why have you attacked this village, what are you planning?”

**Robin, I have… a hypothesis.**

“I could have conducted this experiment on any test subjects.” Solon’s grin twisted. “Now that I have what I came for, I must bid you farewell.”

**Robin!**

Robin launched a wind spell, hoping to knock Solon free, but Solon’s warp was quicker. Robin cursed loudly as the spell flew off, disturbing only flames and debris.

_What did you want?_

**The Dragon’s Table ritual looks far too similar to this… allow me to take control temporarily to see if I am right. If I am, we may be able to prevent similar events from recurring.**

_Why would you want that? The ritual strengthens you._

**Am I to sit by watching this go to waste? Knowing that these worms have the ability to strengthen a god and allow it to happen? Robin, know that I will either destroy them, or command them to follow me before I dispose of them once their uses have expired.**

_Why in the name of the gods should I trust you? Tell me your hypothesis, and we can-_

**I was created with Divine blood, Robin. I understand it better than you, and can sense its use. Get me to a corpse, and I will tell you all I know.**

“Father?” Morgan touched Robin’s arm gently, snapping him away from the conversation.

“Morgan, attend to the villagers. See who needs healing. Owain, Lucina, scout for any injured. Inigo, Severa, assist the soldiers counting the dead.” Robin waited until each child had left. “Byleth, Bel… would you mind activating that spectral sword of yours?” The twins shared a look before the soft light linked the swords together, the Sword of the Creator’s light absorbing Bel’s plain steel sword, and melding it into a replica. Robin knelt before the corpse of a woman that was relatively intact. “Now… I need you to have one sword at my throat, and another at by back.”

“Robin…” Byleth’s brow furrowed.

“Listen to me. If this goes south, I need you to kill me. Hesitate, and it could mean the end for us all.”

**Ah, that is how you intend to play this?**

“I’m going to temporarily allow Grima to come forward. He knows something about what happened here. If you see an attack coming, you need to kill me. You need to kill us both. We cannot allow the Fell Dragon to claim power here.”

“Wait, Robin, are you sure about this? There has to be another way.” Jeralt shook his head.

“You too, Jeralt. If you see me look like I’m about to turn on your children, please kill me.” Robin took one final look around, silently trying to push the terrified expressions of his students away before relaxing, and allowing Grima to steadily grip every inch of his body.

* * *

Byleth was grateful Robin’s body altered when Grima came forth. He wasn’t sure how he would feel if he was to kill him while being unsure of who was steering the body. Robin took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He steadily opened them again, an additional two sets of pinkish-red eye markings opened in turn along his cheeks. His posture changed entirely, and Byleth began to see the results of war and training showing in Robin’s body. Robin was humble, unless discussing strategy, and had a tendency to slouch, letting his coat take up more of his form. Grima… Grima was prideful. Grima rolled his neck and smiled, pointed fangs catching his lips. Grima’s shoulders were pressed back, his chin high and his spine straight. Byleth suddenly saw his deft fingers, his well-worn muscles, his battle scars became marks of survival. Grima eyed the Sword of the Creator point at his throat and smirked. Byleth tilted Grima’s chin upwards with the edge of the blade, a silent warning.

“I cannot fault him for being so paranoid. It wouldn’t be the first time I lied to him.” Grima bared a fanged smile, Byleth let out a shaky breath. It was Robin’s voice… and yet it was not. It was sultry, and far too sweet to ever be Robin. Byleth was reluctant to take his eyes off the man, but he could see Sothis hovering at his shoulder, watching with eyes wide. “Now…” Grima let out a short breath and picked up the wrist of the woman’s corpse. He sliced the skin open with the tip of Robin’s sword, wiggling the blade beneath the skin. Byleth heard Linhardt desperately try to suppress a retch from behind him. Grima slid two fingers into the wound he made, and closed his eyes. Magic seemed to quietly pulse for a moment, before Grima yanked his hand away. Byleth and Bel’s sword pressed into his skin at the sudden movement, though he acted as though he didn’t feel it, and wiped the blood from his hands on the deceased woman’s clothes.

“I was right.” He scowled. “How disgusting...” His glare found Flayn “Tell your brother that I will require a word with him. Though I doubt Robin will so willingly allow me to possess him again.” Grima’s eyes swept the landscape. “How disgusting… that humans continue to destroy everything they touch. Even in another world, humanity’s arrogance knows no bounds, their refusal to learn from their own mistakes…” Grima’s lip curled.

“Yeah, yeah, can you get to the part where you tell us what you know?” Jeralt scowled in return as he stepped forward. Byleth tensed, and looked to Bel.

“I must speak with Seteth first… or rather, Robin will.” Grima chuckled. “He is getting rather restless… farewell, worms. Know that I have full intent to return.”

Robin’s body seemed to go limp for a moment, almost impaling itself on Bel’s sword. The eye markings, the fangs, the air of arrogance… it all seemed to vanish. Robin’s eyes opened again, blinking blearily. He gasped and took a few breaths, hand gripping at his chest.

“Robin?” Byleth slowly withdrew his sword. Robin nodded, and looked up to him.

His eyes were a dull brown, unlike Grima’s searing red.

“It’s him.” Bel confirmed, and withdrew her sword in turn. Relief swept across the students.

“Are you alright?” Jeralt placed a hand on Robin’s shoulder, Robin’s eyes seemed to be glued to the corpse of the woman.

“I will be once this is resolved. I understand a little more… but I’m limited on what I can say, especially out in the open.” Robin’s fingers brushed his neck, where a healed scar sat. “Grima… I thought for sure he’d make a move. I really expected to wake up injured, if at all.”

“He seemed to be on his best behaviour, bar a few remarks about humanity.” Jeralt grasped Robin’s hand and helped him up. Robin’s gaze seemed to linger on Jeralt for a moment… Byleth wondered what he saw there. He opened his mouth, but found himself cut off.

“There you are.”

“That armour… so you’re the Flame Emperor.” Jeralt scowled. Byleth and Bel moved into position at their father’s side.

“Yes, I believe you’ve met with my subordinate, the Death Knight.”

“Oh, I’ve done more than meet him.” Robin’s glare bore holes into the Flame Emperor.

“You’re the one responsible for the destruction of this village.” Jeralt’s moves were careful, Byleth knew this behaviour of his father’s rather well.

“What are you all waiting for? Kill him!” Sothis’s voice shrieked from behind them.

“Do not get the wrong idea.” The Flame Emperor paused when Robin took a step forward. “It is true that I am working with Solon, but that does not mean our objectives are the same.”

“Your objectives do not matter.” Robin’s voice was grim once again, as it had been when he first laid eyes on Solon.

“Had I known they planned to do this, I would have stopped it. You have my word.” The Flame Emperor’s voice seemed to waver. He was defending himself.

“Your words are meaningless-”

“Your words mean nothing!”

Jeralt and Robin spoke over one another. Robin was practically seething.

“On second thought… perhaps we should let the man with the power of a Fell Dragon handle this one.” Sothis grinned.

“If you wish to join forces, I will hear your plea.” The Flame Emperor remained in place, even as Robin approached slowly. “If they are left to their own devices they will commit countless more violent acts like this one. Do you not wish to prevent that?”

“Plea? To you?” Robin’s shoulders hunched. “Tell me, do you think of yourself as a leader?”

“That does not-”

“Answer the question.” Robin spat “Are you a leader, yes or no?”

“Yes, I am a leader to-”

“Wrong!” Robin moved sharply, grabbing the Flame Emperor by the collar of their robes. “You are a glorified bandit! You think you’re fit to be a leader? Pathetic! Just like an emperor I once knew, you are nothing more than a puppet, perfectly manipulated by his underlings!” Byleth had never heard Robin raise his voice in such a way. From their reactions, neither had his students. How wonderful it must be to have a professor who was capable of such an earth-shattering tone of voice, but never used it in the classroom.

“Then you must join me in taking them down. With the Sword of the Creator, the Fell Dragon, and your-”

“As though they are mere tools for you to manipulate?!” Robin spat. Byleth looked down at the Sword of the Creator. What was a blade, if not a tool for killing, for survival? Robin shook the Flame Emperor by their collar, Byleth couldn’t help but see the resemblance in the way Reflet had done the same when they were reunited. “Look around you, the chaos and destruction. All this? It falls on _you_.” Robin jabbed the Flame Emperor in the chest. “If you cannot control your subordinates, you have failed as a leader. Take a long, hard look at yourself and think. Seeking new allies to rein in your old allies for you, is that the wisest choice to make?”

A moment passed where no-one seemed to know what to say, or do. Robin and the Flame Emperor stared each other down, Byleth wondered if the face behind that mask bore an expression as furious as Robin’s.

“Alright, I’m gonna have to ask you to accompany us back to the monastery.” Jeralt stepped forward, the Flame Emperor wriggled free of Robin’s grasp.

“No!” Robin cried as his fingers snagged on their robes desperately. The Flame Emperor drew a dagger and slashed at him. If not for his basic self-preservation instincts, Byleth though Robin would have never let go. Robin reached for the Flame Emperor again, accompanied by Jeralt who lunged forward, but the thrum of a warp spell beat through the air, and the Flame Emperor was gone.

“Damn it!” Jeralt’s voice bellowed, Robin let out a cry of frustration to match. “Come on, kid… come on. He’ll be back. We’ll catch him next time.” Though Jeralt seemed to call everyone ‘kid’ it was odd hearing it in reference to Robin. Though, like Byleth, he had no idea of his age, Robin seemed to stand that bit taller than him. Byleth had assumed it was a combination of experience, fatherhood, and trauma… but in that moment, seeing Robin’s scowl crease his face made him look… adolescent. Robin was in his early twenties, just as Byleth and Bel were supposed to be, and yet he had seen and gone through so much. The man should be expected, and allowed to have fits of rage after what he had gone through- still was going through. Though better circumstances would be far more ideal.

* * *

Hardly anyone spoke during the trip back to the monastery, yet Robin’s voice was still hoarse. Before he could say a word, Seteth knew they needed to speak. Thankfully, Flayn filled him in on the subject of the discussion as she took his hand and led him away. Rhea had joined as well, and Robin's fists clenched. How had he not seen it sooner? His memories had stirred when his first set eyes on Rhea, it was no mere coincidence she reminded him so much of Tiki.

Flayn had led them to the small chapel that housed the statues of the four saints, Robin helped her close the doors behind them. Realisation seemed to dawn on Seteth’s face, Robin saw pain in the man’s eyes.

“The attack today…” Robin cleared his throat, “Grima… he determined that the experiment was a result of Divine blood being meddled with. He claims he is also the result… of an experiment involving Divine blood.” Flayn looked to Seteth, determination written all over her face.

“You spoke of Manaketes in your world being a dying race. That is not untrue here.” Seteth’s hand reached up, and brushed some of his green hair aside, revealing a pointed ear. “Though we have lost the ability to transform, we do not have these… dragon-stones, as you called them. When you first mentioned them, I feared they were crest stones.” Robin shook his head.

“Truly, I don’t know much of the Manaketes. I wish I had more time to speak with Tiki, the past was painful for her, and I didn’t wish to bring it up. I only ever knew of two others, Nowi, and her future daughter, a half-human half-manakete Nah. Neither of them struck me as Divine, but they were manaketes, nonetheless” Seteth’s mouth silently repeated the words of Nah’s lineage. “However, Tiki was known as ‘the voice’ of the Goddess Naga…” Robin allowed the conclusion to form.

Silence permeated the room, until Flayn was the one to break it.

“Allow me to re-introduce myself. I was once known as Cethleann, though you may still call me Flayn.” Flayn stood beneath the statue of herself, smiling. Though Robin saw it was with a heavy heart.

“And you must know by now that Flayn is not my sister, but my daughter.” When Seteth spoke, Robin’s eyes were drawn to the statue of Cichol. That left Rhea…

“It is true. We are three of the five saints of the Church of Seiros.” Robin felt that… if only for a moment, he was on equal ground with Rhea. “Our blood is Divine, as you say.”

“The Grimleal… they once had a similar ritual. When Grima was rising, they flocked to the Dragon’s Table. They acted possessed, mumbling words we couldn’t understand. I never knew what went into that ritual, but Grima concluded it must be the presence of his blood somehow… or a divine dragon’s. When I saw what transpired today, I…” Robin took a moment to collect himself “I was reminded of the Dragon’s Table. All those sacrifices flocking to be killed. There can be no doubt that this was an experiment to see what Flayn’s blood is capable of.”

“You are sure it was Flayn’s, and not your own?” Seteth pressed.

“I’m sure. I may be created as the vessel for a dragon, but while I am in control, my body is human.” Robin nodded.

“The vessel for a god…” Rhea’s fascination with Grima returned, Robin felt as though a knife had turned in his stomach.

“A man-made god.” Robin wondered if it still counted. “I’m not worried about them having my blood. There’s no way for them to resurrect Grima, they’re missing one key thing.” Robin finally smiled as he brought a hand to his chest. “The heart of Grima. Half in me, half in my sister. Without it, no vessel will prove to be enough. The Grimleal have tried and failed for centuries.”

“A heart…” Emotion swept Rhea’s face as her hand slid beneath Robin’s, feeling the beat in his chest. Robin did his best to keep it steady. “And it beats…” Robin did his best not to be unnerved by her smile.

“It is worrying to think…” Seteth closed his eyes “the healers said not much of Flayn’s blood was taken. Do you know if they will have exhausted their supply with this atrocity?”

“I doubt it.” Robin shook his head, Rhea’s hand slowly withdrew. “Now that they know it works, however… we must be twice as careful.”

“Agreed. I presume I do not need to tell you that this conversation must never leave this room?”

“Of course not, Seteth. I have things I wish to be kept to this room also.” Robin nodded “I have… one question, however…” he dreaded this. He dreaded the answer. He hoped he was wrong. “The hero’s relics. Grima is able to sense Divine blood. When he took control, I asked Byleth that he keep it against my- his neck. When he did… it felt so familiar. On the way home, I couldn’t help but notice how… odd it looked. Almost like a spine. Then I saw the Lance of Ruin, and the way those little notches on it jostled and twitched, as though it were in pain, I have to ask…” Robin didn’t need to finish the question, the way Rhea’s face crumpled in pain confirmed everything. “Oh, gods…” Robin brought a hand up to his mouth as his stomach turned.

“Robin, perhaps a few days off are in order.” Seteth quietly placed a hand on Robin’s shoulder and steered him out of the chapel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fanfiction has no business being this long kjrngrsgbk   
> this was a fun chapter! I hope you enjoyed as well <3


	15. Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I MISSED YOU ALL  
> I'm so sorry about the break between chapters, I wanted to try something new for a chapter that was going to be like this, and tried compiling a series of shorter pieces and had maaaajor writer's block. Initially, I had planned to include some of it from other characters perspectives too, but before I knew it the word count was through the roof haha. Perhaps as a side story one day.  
> Anyway, Uni has resumed for me, so I'm not sure of any uploading schedule in the future.   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

For once, just once, Robin saw a glimmer of hope that this month may be peaceful.

There was a ball happening, along with a competition, and the classes had been assigned guard duty to watch out for intruders. _Guard duty!_ He dared not cling to this glimmer of hope, but the idea of festivities taking up his time rather than Grima and death put a spring in his step.

“Can you believe we have to wear uniforms? I was hoping I’d get to try out something new.” Morgan huffed as she examined the stalls at the market. Robin was keeping his promise to make things up to her, she was rather furious about him sending her away while he summoned Grima. Not that Robin regretted his choice in the slightest, he knew how much Grima loved to taunt the children.

“Like what? You always hated ballgowns back home.” Robin chuckled, but winced when a particularly expensive-looking necklace caught Morgan’s eye.

“It’s not that I hated them, I think they’re lovely! …On other people.” Morgan threaded the chain of the necklace between her fingers. “I suppose I feel the same way about them as you feel about the crown, father. They’re wonderful and all, and considering my birth, I should feel right at home wearing one, but… I don’t know, it just seems like a physical manifestation of a role I can never fulfil properly. If I was raised to be a princess, I have no memory of it. What good would I be then?” Her words struck Robin right in the chest. Truly, it was worrying how alike they were at times.

“Well, we can consider this ball good practise then. Besides, you’ll always have myself and your mother to guide you through anything like that back home.” Robin couldn’t help but smile, she really did have him wrapped around her little finger. Owain could have the same, though he rarely seemed to ask for much besides swords, training sessions, storytelling, the chance to name or re-name Robin’s battle tactics, and the occasional evening to bond. Robin sighed and handed over the gold for the necklace, Morgan giggled and hugged him with her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her height as she always did. He couldn’t help but smile, he knew she wasn’t materialistic. Morgan was made of mischief, but took any opportunity to spend time with him, if it so happened to fit a father-daughter-cliché, all the better. Truthfully, the two were still growing used to one another, and learning how to interact as a parent and child.

“You’re the best, father!” Morgan was grinning from ear-to-ear, and Robin rolled his eyes through a smile. “Come on, let’s head back! I want to show Lucina!” She tugged Robin along by the arm, through the halls of the monastery until she caught sight of Lucina and Dimitri. A flash of red caught Robin’s attention, and he saw Edelgard at the corner of his vision pretending she hadn’t made eye contact with him.

“Edelgard, how is the day treating you?” Robin made his way over. She had been avoiding him as of late, he wanted to nip this in the bud now, rather than wait until classes resumed. She had declined an invitation to tea from every professor, even when the other house leaders were in attendance. Robin had hardly seen Hubert as well.

“Just fine, thank you professor.” She smiled uneasily. “Are you looking forward to the ball this month? Have you chosen a representative for the White Heron Cup?”

“I have an idea. I once knew a dancer, you know. Shy as ever.” Robin chuckled. Truth be told, he had an idea but he wanted to speak to Bel first. “I think a celebration is just what we all need to take our minds off the events last month, don’t you agree?”

“I do… though I must admit, I feel out of my element seeing everyone so joyful.” Dorothea caught Edelgard’s eye, twirling around on the green just outside of the classrooms with Morgan.

“It’s alright to relax every once in a while, you know.” Robin smiled. “Are you still feeling uneasy about what happened?”

“I am.” Edelgard’s gaze dropped to the ground. “Hubert tells me you had the opportunity to speak with the one who calls himself the Flame Emperor.”

“Ha! Well, ‘speak’ is an awfully cordial word for it.” Robin chuckled. “I intended to hold him accountable for the actions he failed to stop. He claimed to have nothing to do with it, yet as the one commanding the Death Knight and his cohorts, the blame ultimately falls to him.”

“I see…” Edelgard nodded solemnly.

“I will commend him for showing his face and making his feelings known however, though I’m still unsure if it was brave or stupid to ask for an alliance with the man his soldier kidnapped.”

“Why do you believe the Flame Emperor wanted an alliance with you?” Edelgard stared with intensity, Robin suppressed a sigh.

“People flock to signs of strength, regardless of its origin. There’s nothing inherently wrong with that, but strength has its limits. Though I pride myself on my tactical ability, and I know a strong spell or two, much of my strength is borrowed from an entity I wish to kill. Not only that, but who knows what’s happening with the Eisner professors and the Sword of the Creator? We can’t be too careful with strength that comes from dubious sources, in my opinion. The Flame Emperor is reckless, and I believe he’s chasing after strength to further his goals, and maybe even replace the allies that caused what happened in Remire Village.”

“That makes sense, it’s hard to trust someone without knowing the reason behind their actions. The Flame Emperor’s objectives are still unclear…” Edelgard seemed to ponder something for a moment, “perhaps one day, the Flame Emperor will appear before you without his mask, and ask you once again to stand at his side.”

“Perhaps he already has.”

In truth, Robin only wanted to test the reaction his words would get. Edelgard’s brow seemed to be caught between furrowing and raising in surprise. Before Robin had a chance to make anything of it, Monica appeared at Edelgard’s side.

“Edel, there you are! Oh, I’m so sorry, am I interrupting?”

“Monica! Yet to come by my office, I see.” Robin chuckled. Though his ‘office’ tended to be either his quarters, or the classroom.

“Oh, I’m so sorry professor! I’m just still so caught up in all my studying you see.” She lied through her teeth with such ease.

“Well, perhaps if you wish for a tutor to guide you through what bothers you, you can come to me.” Robin raised an eyebrow. “No matter, we’ll see the results by the end of term exams, I believe. I’ll see you both later, know that my door is open any time.” Robin smiled, though it vanished the second he turned his back. He did not trust Monica one bit.

* * *

“Odd. Hilda, I believe you made a similar remark about Monica’s behaviour?” Byleth turned to Hilda, who had been playing with the ends of her hair rather than studying. Robin was grateful for these regular meetings with the Eisners, though they mostly graded homework and discussed tea flavours, it was comforting. Occasionally the students would tag along as well, which made for a wonderful way to break down the barriers between teacher and student.

“Yeah! She’s just all… I don’t know, she’s way too happy all the time. It’s just _weird._ ” Hilda’s lip curled. Claude gave a short little laugh.

“You sure you’re not being paranoid?”

“I’m serious!” Hilda protested. Today was a much more… lively meeting. Edelgard and Hubert had yet to make an appearance, but with Dimitri, Dedue, Lucina, Claude, and Linhardt filling the seats, Robin hardly had time to concentrate. Byleth had brought along Hilda for ‘detention-adjacent’ as he called it, and Morgan had been following Robin everywhere he went lately.

“She does seem very… upbeat.” Bel’s eyes narrowed slightly as she hesitated. Dimitri cocked his head slightly.

“Professors, are you excited to be working alongside your father this month?” Morgan eagerly changed the subject.

“Bel and I have been working alongside our father for a long time now.” Byleth blinked.

“Ah, of course, you were mercenaries…” Morgan gave a hesitant laugh.

“…Though I suppose working with him as a knight-captain does make for a change of pace?” Byleth offered a strand of conversation, Robin gave him a sympathetic look as thanks.

“Right! That’s how I felt seeing my father as a professor! I mean, he’s taught me before, but this is different!” Morgan beamed. Robin tapped her unfinished homework sheet with the end of his quill.

“You taught your daughter personally, professor?” Dimitri smiled.

“I did, both back home for me, and back home for her, it seems. I gave Owain some coaching too, but he seemed to have learned the ways of the sword from the knights of Ylisse and Chrom. It’s only recently he’s taken up magic, it’s nice to be able to teach him something I feel more confident in. He has the mind for tactics, but it isn’t one of his… many passions.” Robin had to stop himself before he rambled for too long. “My nephew Marc is of a similar mind to Morgan.” Lucina beamed at the mention of her younger brother.

“The two of them are definitely far more cunning than they look, I really do look forward to seeing what they get up to… when it isn’t pranks and pitfalls.” Lucina laughed softly, Robin shot Morgan a look.

“I haven’t made any here yet I swear!” Morgan protested through a laugh while Robin sighed.

“When you talk of your homeland… you all look so happy, so nostalgic.” Dimitri mused as he rolled a quill between his finger and thumb.

“I should like to see what a world without crests looks like. Though it’s a topic of great interest to me, I do wonder how our world would function without them.” Linhardt gave a yawn as he returned to the waking world.

“I’m not sure what to tell you, crest or no crest, the nobility is not much better.” Robin pondered what Valm was like now, had Virion reclaimed what he lost yet? “So long as there’s land, people will lay claim to it as nobility. So long as there is nobility and power, there will be people who abuse it. Not all, but it happens. The presence of crests isn’t necessarily the cause.”

“But it certainly hasn’t helped the cause either.” Edelgard. Robin wondered how long she had been standing behind him.

“Here to join us? Or are you gonna bail on Teach again?” Claude chuckled, Robin moved along to make room for her. She was making a rather lousy attempt at hiding her nerves, she always stood a little too tall, her hands clasped a little too tight at her sides.

“Thank you.” She spoke quietly as she joined and pulled out her own homework sheet. There was an unbearable silence.

“Edelgard, do you know who you’re going to ask to the dance?” Morgan’s cheery demeanour saved the day once again. “I haven’t seen anyone that I like yet. Not one! I haven’t been asked either, can you believe that?! Luci says she hasn’t got a date, but I don’t believe her.” Lucina’s cheeks turned a sweet shade of scarlet as she cursed at Morgan.

“I… no, I haven’t thought about it yet.” Edelgard shifted in her seat slightly.

“Didja hear about the new tradition they’re trying to bring in?” Claude flashed a grin. “Apparently the first dance has to be between the house leader and their professor this year.” Robin pretended he didn’t see Dimitri’s fingers curl into nervous fists. “I’m looking forward to seeing Teach’s moves!” Claude laughed as he eyed Byleth, who blinked in return.

“I have heard, yes… I was hoping we would get the chance to practise soon, Professor.” Edelgard blinked up at Robin, who was so desperately trying not to get lost in nostalgia. Two weeks before a ball that celebrated Chrom’s coronation, Lissa had realised neither of the twins had any idea how to dance. Between Lissa, Frederick, and Chrom, they managed to achieve a passable result, though Reflet tripped over Chrom’s feet more times than they could count, and Robin always spun Lissa so fast she was too dizzy to dance properly.

He especially tried not to get lost in one of his most treasured memories… the night before the ball, neither he nor Chrom could sleep. They decided to get some last-minute dance practise in on a castle balcony overlooking the gardens. The night sky seemed to stand still as the two of them fumbled their way through the steps, taking it in turns to lead. Chrom was well aware of Robin’s feelings by this point, as was Reflet. Robin could never quite put in to words how grateful he was to both of them for understanding him. Even when Reflet realized they both loved the same man, she held Robin tight, and smiled. Robin had yet to ask Chrom if he was merely humouring him that night, or if the soft gaze in his eyes was something Robin dared not hope for.

“I can’t promise I’ll be very good.” Robin grinned. “I’d been planning on practising alongside Dorothea, our chosen representative for the White Heron Cup.”

“Oh, Dorothea, huh? Who are you choosing Professor Bel?” Hilda grinned, her chin in her hands.

“Felix.”

Robin wasn’t sure if he spat out his tea or inhaled it as he coughed and spluttered.

* * *

“And step, and turn, and step, and turn! You’re a natural!” Dorothea beamed ear to ear. The dance lesson was intended to be for her, yet somehow it had turned into her single-handedly coaching half of the class. It took Edelgard some time to loosen her movements, but she relaxed in time, and the tune that Dorothea hummed seemed to carry them both. “The First Dance might not be a competition, but if it was, you’d win it!”

“Thank you, Dorothea.” Robin smiled as he and the other students came to a stop. “Now, shall we work on your-”

“Father…” Morgan gently pinched the skin on Robin’s arm, in place of his sleeve since his coat was draped over his desk chair. “Can I practise with you now?” Gods, it was hard to say no to her.

“Oh, how sweet! A father-daughter dance!” Dorothea giggled. “Don’t worry about me professor, I’ll have my dancing in perfect shape, there’s plenty of time before the big night! Besides, I have your son to practise with until then.” She winked in such a way, Robin wondered if he imagined it. Owain wasn’t good at hiding how flustered he was by such suggestions, but he did his best.

“If we want to win, we’ll need to put the work in. The Blue Lions have Inigo on their side after all, and the Golden Deer have been awfully quiet about their choice.” Robin warned, but he couldn’t help smiling. He missed a healthy competition. The Eisners were hard to read at first, but he had seen a look in their eyes that suggested a competitive nature, and the Battle of the Eagle and Lion had confirmed it. Not that he’d ever admit it out loud, but Robin was quite competitive himself.

“Of course! But we’ve got to have room for a little fun here and there, haven’t we?” Dorothea beamed, and began humming again. This time, she decided to give Owain a rest, and took up Edelgard’s hands, and began dancing slowly with her. “Come on, professor.” She smiled. Robin turned to Morgan.

“I should warn you, I have no idea what I’m doing.” Morgan giggled. Robin sighed through a smile.

“You’re too big to stand on my toes as we dance, I’m afraid… but I’ll do my best to teach you.” Before long, he found himself humming along with Dorothea’s tune, he held his daughter close, and beamed. He wouldn’t trade this moment for the world.

The White Heron Cup was here, and every student seemed to be on edge. Robin had warned Dorothea about getting ample sleep the night before, but was sure he heard her voice on the floor above. Incidentally, Edelgard had suppressed a few more yawns than usual today as well.

Felix, Dorothea, and Marianne danced elegantly in the centre of the hall. Robin wondered what on earth Byleth had said to convince Marianne to take part. She danced with a delicate, quiet, and shy grace to her movements that was entrancing. Felix had much more bold movements, though it was easy to see he was out of his element as well. His history of sword training made for excellent footwork, and Robin recognised Inigo’s coaching, if not for Inigo gently swaying, silently guiding him through the dances. Dorothea was like a rose in bloom, she blossomed with people’s eyes on her, Robin imagined she acquired the talent from her days with the opera company. She was completely at ease, and confidently danced and twirled her way through the song. The Black Eagles clung to each other as they waited for the results with bated breath, all squabbles and bickering put to an end for tonight, even Ferdinand and Hubert seemed to tolerate each other’s company.

One vote for Felix from Shamir. One vote for Dorothea from Manuela, who gave a little wink. Everything hung on this.

“The Blue Lio-”

Cheers erupted from the other side of the hall as Alois announced the winner. Robin was stunned, and applauded. The winner was more than deserving, but he would have never guessed that the angry teenager who spent all his time cursing in the training grounds would win a dance competition. Then again, he supposed not much had changed, seeing as Felix roared in frustration as Sylvain lifted him into the air in celebration.

* * *

Robin adored seeing his students in such high spirits. Excitement filled the room as the Black Eagles chatted away about the ball, poking fun at each other, making comments on each other’s dancing, and talking about suitors. Dorothea had made the mistake of mentioning how she had every intention of helping Annette and Mercedes put make-up on Ingrid, and now Morgan was insisting she teach her too. Owain was eager to show off as always, though he tended to grow a little sheepish when there was one too many pairs of eyes on him when it came to dancing. He’d found friends in both Ferdinand and Caspar, which helped keep all three of them in line, and Linhardt seemed curious enough to talk with him fairly regularly too.

“I have a proposition,” Edelgard began with a smile “let’s all meet here, exactly five years from today.”

“Like a class reunion? That’s a great idea.” Caspar grinned. “Will you be joining us professor?”

“Five years from today will be the millennium festival for Garreg Mach Monastery. I’ve heard the festivities will exceed all prior years.” Hubert remarked.

“Five years from now…” Robin pondered. “I certainly hope I can make it.” It would be a lie to say Robin didn’t think about the future, he had spent rather a lot of time agonizing over the details of at least one future… the future that was Lucina’s present. That future was much further than five years away.

“Do you think we’ll still be in this world, father?” Morgan grinned, Owain didn’t meet his father’s eyes. He was still due to fulfill a contract with someone from a world beyond Ylisse and Fódlan after all.

“If we aren’t, that would mean we will have found a way to travel between worlds by then. So long as time moves the same between our worlds, I imagine it will be possible to make it back, even if only for a short while.” Robin grinned.

“Oh, how lovely! If that’s the case, you can take us to visit your world too, professor!” Dorothea giggled.

“You will be seeing how much growing I have done. I should like to be testing my sword skills against more people of Ylisse. You will be pleased, professor.” Petra’s chin jutted out slightly as she stood a little taller, the picture of pride.

“Who knows where each of us will be in five years, or who we will become…” Edelgard trailed off “Still, I have faith that all of us will gather and celebrate our reunion, even if we are worlds apart from our professor and his children.”

“I suppose the chance of an early retirement is off the table for you, eh professor?” Linhardt cocked a brow “Between the academy here and your royal duties back home, you must never catch a break. How exhausting.” Robin laughed in return, he hadn’t had a break ever since the day he met Chrom and Lissa, not that he’d have it any other way.

“I promise all of you, if there’s a way I can get to this reunion, I will. I look forward to seeing what wonderful people each of you become. Hopefully I’ll be able to introduce you to a reformed Plegia by then as well.”

Something changed in Edelgard’s eyes. Robin wasn’t quite sure what to make of it.

* * *

Edelgard seemed to have finally relaxed by the time the ball was here, and the First Dance was underway. It was unusual to see the normally confident young woman unsure and unsteady, but it wasn’t long before she was smiling again, and Robin felt pride thrum in his chest. No matter what happened, he had to guide his students on the right path, he had to steer them away from the shadows.

The professors handed their students off to their dance partners for the night (Robin had been told something of ‘symbolic gestures’ but hadn’t been paying attention at that point) and gave Bel a little nudge with his elbow.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Dimitri so red-faced.” He chuckled as he pulled a champagne flute from the tray offered to him.

“Indeed, though I suppose it is quite warm in here…” Bel watched as Dimitri danced away, Robin was dumbstruck.

“Have you ever danced with anyone like that before?” Robin tried to gently edge her towards the topic. There was no way she didn’t see it… right? The way Dimitri had stared at his professor so longingly was practically blinding sometimes.

“No.”

“That’s a shame, no previous lovers have treated you to a dance?”

“I have no previous lovers.” Bel blinked. Ah, that might explain why she wasn’t catching on. Gods, he missed Lissa. She would have a million things to say to Bel right now, and a million more things to ask her. Lissa would _adore_ this.

It wasn’t long until Morgan tapped Robin on the shoulder asking to dance with her father, and had even pointed to Flayn pulling Seteth to the floor to join. Robin’s gaze softened as he saw the way Flayn smiled and laughed with him. How could he have not seen the truth of their relationship before? Seteth looked young, it was true… but he had all the love in the world for Flayn in his eyes, and small creases that formed in the corners of his eyes when he smiled at her. Robin knew that kind of smile very well, it was one he gave Morgan so often.

If he could provide this kind of future for Morgan and Owain, where they could spend many a night dancing and laughing, he would do anything to achieve it.

Robin pushed all thoughts of an impending future to a halt before they started, and vowed to enjoy the present instead. Dorothea had pulled him in for another dance, then Manuela, and at that stage Robin had drunk just enough of the little champagne flutes he wondered what Hubert’s face would look like if he offered him a dance as well.

* * *

The ball had begun to wind down, and Robin was satisfied when Inigo and Lucina had finally plucked up the courage to dance with one another, instead of their usual back-and-forth bickers about smiling. Sylvain wasn’t missing the opportunity to flash a smug grin at Inigo, but it was quickly wiped off and replaced with a stunned slack-jawed silence when Severa had marched up, thrust her hand in front of him, and demanded a dance. Robin had wondered for a moment what happened there, but Seteth’s musings had distracted him.

“To be young…” he chuckled as he eyed Morgan and Flayn giggling away. Robin knew from Morgan’s laugh she was recalling one of the many pranks she had pulled on some poor unsuspecting person at camp. She had her mother’s wit, truly.

“I’d give anything for them to stay like this forever.” Robin sighed. These children were but a handful of years younger than him, and full of trouble, but he knew his life would feel incomplete without them.

“As would I. Young, cheerful, carefree…” Seteth sighed “Not everyone gets two chances at being a parent, as you and your companions have.”

“It was difficult, especially at first. Some of them are barely younger than we were. Not just that, but we had no idea who they were, yet they knew all about us. We had to skip everything, the baby, toddler, and child stages. We had very little experience. When we first met Lucina, before she told us the truth, Chrom and Lissa were still teenagers themselves. Yet somehow… they’re surprisingly easy to control once you get to know them a little better.”

“I suppose there’s very little battle for independence as well when they were all separated from their parents so young, especially in the case of your daughter, with no memories of her mother…”

“Oh, you’d be surprised.” Robin laughed. “Lissa loves them so much, it can be overbearing. She’s always hugging Owain as tight as she can until he complains he can’t breathe. Morgan always says I treat her too gently and coddle her too much. It still happens.” Robin and Seteth shared a quiet grin. Though since the revelation, Seteth had seemed more regal and divine than ever, Robin cherished the chance to talk with the man. It was a relief to have another father around to confide in, along with Jeralt. Robin wondered where Bel and Byleth had gotten to, they seemed to have slipped away, along with their house leaders. Robin excused himself, and made his way through the halls, his shoulders relaxing as he listened to the music fading with each step.

_“In time’s flow - see the glow”_

A voice singing beautifully echoed

_“Of flames ever burning bright”_

Robin caught sight of the Eisner twins, and followed their gaze

_“On the swift – river’s drift”_

Rhea stood, singing elegantly into the night

_“Broken memories alight”_

Robin could do nothing but stand and stare for a time. There was something so captivating about the twins watching Rhea, who was clueless to their gaze. Especially now that Robin knew her true identity, and that Sothis lived within the Eisners. Robin had promised each of them not to speak of their secrets to another, but the way they were so tightly intertwined… it tugged at his heart.

“Robin?” Bel whispered, catching his attention. Robin smiled and nodded to them both.

“There’s something about watching her like this, isn’t there?” Robin gazed at Rhea singing again.

“Does it sound familiar to you?” Byleth looked to him, Robin shook his head. “It sounds familiar to Sothis.”

“Perhaps she-” Robin began

“She says she… wrote it?” Bel’s eyes widened by mere millimetres. “I wonder if there was a way you could hear her too, Robin… it is frustrating having to relay what she says sometimes.”

“On the contrary, I’d rather not have such a possibility exist.” From the way the twins flinched, Robin supposed Sothis had something to say about that, so he elaborated. “If there was a chance I could hear Sothis, there would be a chance you could hear Grima. I’d rather not have that scenario arise unless absolutely necessary.” The twins nodded solemnly.

“Robin…” Bel’s brow furrowed slightly. “If you don’t mind me asking… what does it feel like when Grima possesses you?” Robin felt Grima stir beneath his skin. The Fell Dragon had been terribly quiet lately, Robin had been rather grateful for the break… but he didn’t trust his silence.

“It’s terrifying. It feels like I’m a prisoner in my own body at times. Wrestling back control isn’t impossible, but it’s a struggle. It feels like all my senses are flooded with nothing but _Him_ and then the next thing I know I’m watching my body move on its own, watching his thoughts cross my mind. It’s nothing like I’ve ever felt before.” Robin paused “Are you considering…?”

“Sothis would never allow it.” Byleth shook his head. “We have discussed it, but she abhors the idea, despite how much she longs for a body of her own.”

“She wishes to have a body that is hers, and hers alone. An empty body, that has not held another life in it.” Bel seemed to muse something, or perhaps she was listening to Sothis… it was hard for Robin to tell the difference at times. Robin felt a lump in his throat form. _No,_ they couldn’t be. There was no way, he’d have heard something by now…

“Speaking as someone whose body is meant to be a vessel for a god… that sounds like quite the task.” The twins blinked at him in unison. Robin’s gut twisted. He wanted to scream. He wanted to find a way to grab Sothis by the shoulders and pray to her that he was being paranoid, he wanted to pray there was no way it could be reality. “Even corpses once belonged to someone. Even if a baby were to be born with its heart having never known a beat… the body would still belong to someone, no?”

“You are right.” Bel sighed. “Still… Sothis supposes that so long as there was a way for her to make her way into our minds, there must also be a way for her to have her own body, free from such deeds.”

“I hope so, I’d like to meet her.” Robin smiled. “But if there is, I hope she keeps the method closely guarded as well. The last thing we need is for another certain someone to discover such tricks.”

**You know better than that, Robin.**

“It would cause chaos in Fódlan too, no doubt.” Byleth hummed. “Either way, thank you for your perspective Robin.”

“Anytime.” Robin grinned. Rhea had long disappeared. “I really should be heading off, I’ll see you both tomorrow?”

“Indeed.” Byleth smiled and nodded.

Robin loosened the collar on his formal clothes, and decided to retire for the evening. He grinned when he saw several students doing the same, many in pairs. This break was sorely needed, for everyone.

“For once, everything went to plan this month.” He sighed with a grin on his face.

He would soon come to be cursing himself, regretting those words with every fibre of his being.


	16. Moments of Mori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for character death! I think you can guess who <3 and minor descriptions of gore, but nothing severe. There's also talk of flashbacks and general symptoms of trauma ahead.

Once again, Robin was sickened by what he saw.

_Is it?_

**Undoubtedly.**

Grima spoke with anger dripping from his voice. Demonic beasts emerged, chasing, attacking, terrorising the students. Edelgard’s brow was furrowed, her eyes wide with anger, Dimitri’s fists shook as he gripped his lance, Claude was lost for words, his mouth failing to produce any semblance of sound.

“Father, don’t…” Morgan didn’t need to finish the sentence.

“I won’t, not this time.” Summoning Grima again would be too risky, especially with unfamiliar students around. Jeralt came rushing in on horseback, lance twirling then crashing down valiantly.

“Uncle, look.” Lucina went to Robin’s side, staring in the direction of the ruined chapel. She didn’t point, however. She didn’t want to attract attention to the individual she had spotted.

Monica stood there, smiling calmly, watching it all happen, just as Solon had. Rage twisted in Robin’s gut, he grinded his teeth, and inhaled deeply through his nose. He must not rush this.

“What should we do?” Lucina’s hand hadn’t left Falchion’s hilt, she stood tall with her chin in the air and her shoulders back. Gods, she looked so much like Reflet, but with Chrom’s authoritative air. It was heart-breaking, she made such a fine leader, but she shone the most under dire and tragic circumstances.

“Our top priority is to protect the students.” Robin saw a beast near the group out of the corner of his eye, he fired an Elwind spell that came crashing into the ground behind it by the ballista, distracting the beast.

“Let’s take out the ones nearby, but we’ll need to attract the attention of the ones by the chapel. The students are backed into a corner, we can’t push the beasts further in.” Byleth nodded, and handed the Sword of the Creator to Bel. “I’ll take the one near the Ballista with my class. Ignatz, you take the ballista.”

“R-Right.” Ignatz nodded, adjusting his glasses as he eyed up the ballista.

“Robin, do you think you can distract the beast with your more powerful spells to draw them away?” Byleth made for quite the commander, his voice had a power to it that hadn’t been directed at Robin before.

“No problem. Morgan, with me. Professors Eisner, my students are yours to command.” Robin and Morgan made for the beast in the upper corner, narrowly missing the claws, jaws, and projectiles of the others.

“Father, there’s something lodged in their heads, do you see it?” Morgan fired a spell to get the attention of the beast, it crashed into its back.

“I see it. I’m hoping I can examine one properly once this is over and everyone’s safe.” Robin cast a Thoron spell, the beast shrieked ear-splittingly loud. Even Monica covered her ears. “Monica! I see now why you were too busy to come by my office!” Monica scowled at Robin. He saw the flash of a dagger, then a lurch. Had Flayn always been at his side? Robin blinked, then it was Ferdinand on horseback too. Robin came a stop mid-run when he realised he was taking these steps a third or fourth time, looking around.

“Father?” Morgan looked to him, Robin’s chest rose and fell. Morgan squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. Robin’s brow furrowed. “It’s nothing, just a little dizzy.” Robin’s head spun to face Owain and Lucina. Owain lost his footing for a moment, Lucina had Falchion in the ground, steadying herself while her eyes swept the sky frantically. They felt it too. Byleth and Bel were watching closely.

At last, Robin understood what it meant to be touched by the power of Sothis.

If Robin was retracing his steps, then something must have happened to cause them to do… whatever it was they did to fix it.

“Morgan, advance to the beast with Flayn and Ferdinand.” Robin didn’t break eye contact with Byleth.

“Be careful.” Byleth’s lips formed the words, though Robin couldn’t hear him at this distance.

Robin rushed to Monica, whether to ambush her or guard her, he wasn’t sure yet. A demonic beast chased him, with a handful of spells and the help of the students and Ignatz’s keen bow skills, it was defeated.

Flayn cried out, and the beast raised its claws. Robin fired off a Bolganone, drawing it closer. Morgan locked eyes with him, before gripping her tome as tightly as she can. Purple magic seeped through her fingers.

“Grima’s truth.”

She whispers the words, but Robin hears them clear as day. For a fleeting moment, it feels as though Grima is pulled from his chest, his heart stuttering. The beast made an ungodly sound, and it rushed far away from Flayn. Robin locked eyes with Monica again, but Jeralt’s form intercepted their gaze, striking at the beast. Jeralt’s face turned ghostly pale, and Monica stood behind him, knife in hand, grinning like the devil. Another lurch.

The twins are at Robin’s side. Just as Jeralt comes crashing in, and Monica begins to move, the Sword of the Creator swings, Byleth aims a bow, Robin fires a spell.

All intercepted by the man Robin saw when he was kidnapped. Eyes milky white, brow furrowed, grin twisted. Monica paused for a split second, and it’s all they need. They took aim again, the Sword of the Creator hits her first, but-

Robin feels searing pain push through him, and blood bubbled into his throat.

**You fool!**

Robin glanced down, and saw the claws of a demonic beast ripping through his stomach. He wondered if this is how Chrom felt when he was struck through the stomach with Robin’s magic. _‘This is not… your fault.’_ He shakily laid a hand on the claws, his fingers curling around them. He’s not sure why. _‘Promise me’_ Morgan’s scream shook Robin to his core, but his body showed no sign of obeying his emotions. _‘Please, go.’_ Bel’s teeth flashed in fury.

“One more?” She looked to Byleth.

“One more.” He confirms.

“Don’t!” Robin tried to protest, Monica is injured, Jeralt is alive. This is what they wanted! He raised a hand to stop them, but felt another lurch, and finds it at his side. He looked up to find Byleth rushing at the man, while Bel was aiming for Monica.

“Kid, what are you-” Jeralt never finished his question, the dagger was thrown, and subsequently lodged itself in his chest. The following events came as a blur to Robin.

All at once, he hears Chrom, Lissa, Bel, and Byleth screaming, shattering his ears. He looked down at his shaking hands, his perfectly intact abdomen, jolting when he hears the sound of Jeralt’s body hitting the floor. He shuts his eyes, and sees Emmeryn falling, a serene smile on her face, hands clasped together in prayer. He shuts his eyes tighter, and sees Chrom kneeling in front of her mangled corpse. He feels Chrom barely moving under his hands, his body feeling like cold steel as Robin and Frederick tried to pull him away. He hears Lissa shrieking and sobbing, her hands covering her eyes as she trembles. He feels the rain on his skin that came after that didn’t seem to stop, but hid everyone’s tears.

He feels the rain on his shoulders, his fingertips, and on the back of his neck. He feels the ground hitting his knees and his tome and sword slipping from his grip. He feels someone pawing at him, hands seem to touch him on his arms, his chest, his face. He feels his body swaying, was he being shaken? He sees someone’s lips moving, but the sounds he hears don’t seem to match. All he can hear is screaming.

Robin wonders if the Eisner twins were somehow able to push back time to the point of Emmeryn’s death. He wishes they could push it back a little further. He feels himself falling, and he catches himself with his palms on the floor. The sand of the Plegian Desert doesn’t feel anything like it should, it’s cold and wet.

It’s not until Robin hears the sound of his children crying does he come round. His face is buried in Morgan’s shoulder, Owain’s arm were clasped tightly around him. There was no way he could be in Plegia, he didn’t meet them until two years after…

Robin blinked, and took in a gulp of air. His mouth was bone dry. He felt his limbs still trembling, Emmeryn’s smiling face and ruined body still haunted his vision, but he could see what’s in front of him now. He could see Byleth and Bel kneeling over Jeralt, he could hear them crying, he could feel the rain, the Fódlan rain, on his skin.

“I’m here.” He wrapped his arms around his children and held them tight, then opened an arm for Lucina to join as well. He wondered if she saw the same.

“Teach… here, come on…” Claude’s voice. He gently peeled Byleth away from the corpse of his father. He turned to see Dimitri, still as stone, and helped Bel up as well. Robin gently pat the backs of the children, and stood up himself. He touched Byleth’s arm, at last pulling his eyes away from Jeralt. He wrapped one arm around him, and one around Bel.

“You shouldn’t have saved me.”

Robin had no idea if it was the right thing to say, but it was all he could muster.

* * *

The entirety of Garreg Mach was quiet. Jeralt’s influence truly did extend further than Robin knew. He felt like he hadn’t seen a dry eye in days. Though there was a wake populated by most of the monastery, the funeral and burial itself was rather small. Robin stood by Byleth and Bel, and regularly loaned them a hand to hold, an arm to cling to, or a shoulder to cry on. There were moments where one or both of them would come to him, and hug him tightly, not a word spoken between them. Regret ate at Robin, but any time he tried to bring up what happened, the twins would silence him. Robin and Monica lived, while Jeralt was dead. It didn’t seem right. Still, no-one would hear anything of it. Naturally, Grima was in disagreement.

Dimitri hardly left his professor’s side, Claude was pestering Byleth about a small leather journal that he held.

“Claude, please give us both time.” Byleth’s voice was hoarse from crying. Morgan had quietly confessed overhearing Jeralt’s last words, stating that Jeralt had never seen his children cry before. Claude’s brow twitched ever so slightly.

“It could lead us to more answers about you, Teach. You and your mystery. It’s different with Professor Robin, he’s from another world, but you-”

“Claude.” Bel’s tone silenced him. Dimitri glowered in his direction

“I understand, and I will let you read some of it but, please…” Byleth’s breath caught in his throat.

“I believe Professors Bel and Byleth haven’t read the entirety of it themselves.” Robin interjected quietly. Claude seemed to understand things a little better after that. Owain and Morgan entered, carrying teapots, teacups, and various sweets. They knew how damning it was to lose a parent, both parents in Owain’s case. Bel had relief in her eyes when she saw them.

“We weren’t sure which one was your favourite, so we went with chamomile. It’s calming, right? Helps you sleep? Professor Bel, I always see you drinking this kind with Dimitri.” Morgan smiled as she placed the tray down and poured the tea for them both. “I know it isn’t much, and we’ll give you space. We just wanted to know we care, you know?”

“I still remember losing my father clear as day. Though technically they’re the same person, this version of father…” Owain bit back his words. It was still painful. Robin nodded, he had always understood, he may be Owain’s father in the future, but he wasn’t _truly_ his father. That version of Robin was long gone, lost to time, and Grima.

“What was your father like?” Bel’s voice croaked a little as she spoke.

“Me?” Robin blinked. “My father? I… well, I had to… you know.” Robin tried to avoid the topic of death, especially murder.

“Your mother?”

“I have no memories of her.”

“If I may?” Owain smiled. “In my time, you never lost your memories… so I can recall what I know of her… if you’d like.” Robin’s eyes felt like they could pop right out of his head. Why didn’t he think of this before?! He turned to the twins, was now the right time?

“I’d like to hear it.” Byleth blinked. “I imagine Robin would as well.”

“Very well!” Owain smiled. “Grandmother was a highly skilled mage, the one and only Morgana, who was always at the king’s side! Validar, another of the king’s mages and loyal Grimleal leader married her, the ceremony was said to be a beautiful black wedding.” Robin grinned, he wondered how much Owain was embellishing. “Soon, Morgana gave birth to two beautiful twins, who were praised by the Grimleal for bearing the heart of their dark, fell god… Grima. But alas! Morgana was not of the Grimleal herself! When she learned of their evil plan, she fled the castle, taking naught but the clothes on her back and her children with her. She started a new life in a small village in Ylisse, and raised her children far away from their father, Plegia, and the Grimleal. She taught and schooled them personally, making sure both of her children always knew the ins and outs of a battlefield, lest the land be attacked once again! Little did she know, the very tactics she would instil in her children would soon become pivotal to Ylisse, Plegia, Regna Ferox, and Valm! When Prince Chrom’s Shepherds guarded their town from bandits, their children begged their mother to allow them to join! With much reluctance, she agreed, but not without telling them the truth of their birth in the form of a letter, with instructions to read it at a moment most dire...” Having realised he was drifting back into his fanciful storytelling, Owain quickly sat down.

“I get my tactical ability from… my mother?” Robin could barely form words.

“Was I… named after Grandmother?” Morgan seemed much the same.

“How wonderful.” Bel sighed, and tears sprung to her eyes once again. “I wish I could know more about our mother… father speaks so dearly of her in his diary.” Byleth’s fingers curled tightly around the little leather notebook. Robin spotted a new ring on each of their third fingers on their right hands. One bearing beautiful purple jewels, the other bearing green jewels instead. “This is all we have left of her.” Bel saw Robin eyeing her ring and turned it around her finger. “The rings they exchanged on their wedding day.” Owain silently touched his own ring, as did Morgan.

“Now that you know more about your mother… do you miss her?” Byleth looked to Robin with pain in his eyes. “Even though you never knew her? Even though all you’ll ever hear about her are stories from the people who knew her? Even though-”

“Yes.” Robin answered quietly. “Very dearly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THIS WAS SOMETHING, HUH? 
> 
> This was cathartic to write, though super sad. I don't think I've ever properly written a flashback before, definitely not after experiencing them myself at least. I based Robin's flashback to Emm's death off my own experience, but made it WAY more intense. I hope I did okay!  
> I've also really been wanting to write something about my headcanons for Robin's mother for so long, I hope to write a proper fanfiction for the little Robin family one day <3  
> Thank you as always for reading!!


End file.
